DELÍCIA
by miss.potter12
Summary: Quando Hermione Granger, professora de uma turma de adolescentes, recebe a incumbência de acompanhar as aulas de culinária do mega famoso Harry Potter, ela não está preparada para resistir às tentações desse sexy chef — seja dentro ou fora da cozinha.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título: Delícia**

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...**

**N/A – **Estou aqui com mais uma fic pra vocês...Acharam que eu ia demorar pra postar?? Acontece que eu fiquei tão empolgada quando comecei a transcrever o livro...que eu tinha que postar o mais rápido possível...

Assim como a outra fic, atualizarei a cada 2 dias... E espero que vocês gostem... Boa Leitura...

**Resumo: **Quando Hermione Granger, professora de uma turma de adolescentes, recebe a incumbência de acompanhar as aulas de culinária do mega famoso Harry Potter, ela não está preparada para resistir às tentações desse sexy _chef _— seja dentro ou fora da cozinha! E Harry têm uma receita infalível para conquistar Hermione: grandes doses de prazer com pitadas de sedução. Tudo na medida certa!

**CAPITULO ****UM**

Hermione parou diante da porta fechada da sala de aula de tecnologia alimentar.

Lá dentro o silêncio era completo.

Consultou o relógio. Dez e meia. A aula estava na metade do tempo regulamentar. Havia passado por ali na semana anterior, durante o intervalo entre as aulas, e o local estava completamente barulhento. O estranho silêncio agora a perturbou.

- Por favor, Deus, que não haja sangue ou fogo - murmurou e colocou embaixo do braço os papéis que levara para Tasha Cutter assinar. Inclinando-se, escutou atentamente. Então ouviu o burburinho das crianças. O som de uma cadeira rangeu ao fundo. E então, um cacarejo.

Um _cacarejo?_

Aquilo era muito estranho. Hermione abriu a porta. Aproximadamente trinta alunos de doze anos estavam sentados em círculo, os olhos fixos no centro da roda. Ela ouviu outro cacarejo.

Um homem estava em pé no centro do círculo, de costas para ela. Era alto, cabelos escuros, pernas lon­gas, usava uma calça social e uma camisa azul-marinho que lhe moldava os ombros largos. Hermione não o reconheceu. O que estaria fazendo ali no lugar de Tasha?

Um homem estranho, numa sala de aula sem a professora... cacarejando?

Talvez devesse investigar, mas, por mais estranho que aquele homem fosse, parecia ter todas as crianças sob controle. Estava imóvel, as mãos erguidas, como se estivesse prestes a reger uma orquestra. Da porta de entrada, ela notou que ele tinha mãos fortes e bem-feitas. Os dedos eram longos, e as unhas limpas e bem cortadas. Mãos que pareciam boas para fazer coisas incríveis.

Hermione sentiu vontade de tocá-las.

O pensamento foi tão inesperado que se apoiou na porta, fazendo-a ranger. E então a sala explodiu. O barulho se tornou infernal e diversas penas brancas espalharam-se pelo chão, entre as pernas das crianças. Os alunos pularam, batendo nas cadeiras, gritando:

- Está lá!

- Olhem, está correndo!

- Lá, pegue!

Jimmy Peto, um dos alunos, saiu de sua cadeira e abriu os braços para agarrar sua vítima emplumada. A coisa branca, com bico longo e cacarejando, movimen­tou as asas e fugiu, batendo o bico nos sapatos de Hermione, antes de correr para a área dos armários.

Era uma galinha branca.

A ave meteu-se por baixo de um dos equipamentos da cozinha. Imediatamente, seis crianças a rodearam, tentando cutucá-la com colheres de pau que pegaram nas gavetas. A pobre ave parecia em pânico e tentava bicar seus malfeitores.

Era apenas uma questão de tempo até alguém per­der um olho.

Hermione entrou na sala de aula, respirou fundo e abriu a boca para falar.

- Voltem para os seus lugares. Agora.

Ela não dissera aquilo. A ordem fora dada por uma voz masculina, profunda e grave. Os alunos que cir­culavam a ave atenderam ao comando e afastaram-se da galinha.

- Crianças - ordenou Hermione -, voltem para os seus lugares.

- Quem é você?

O homem estava diante dela agora, encarando-a. Era muito alto. Tinha olhos acinzentados, uma covinha no queixo e um leve aroma de limões frescos.

A atração atingiu-a em cheio. Sentindo o coração disparar, ofegou suavemente. A boca ficou seca e, de repente, parecia que o mundo não fazia mais sentido.

- É a srta. Granger, que ensina inglês - disse o pequeno Jimmy Peto, que agora estava ao lado de Hermione.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, srta. Granger, que ensina In­glês. - Os lábios do homem curvaram-se num sorriso matreiro e os olhos esverdeados brilharam. - E se quiser voltar para o seu Shakespeare, tenho a situação sob controle aqui.

Hermione engoliu em seco. Não deveria sentir-se tão abalada, as pernas tremendo, o coração disparado. Não deveria sentir-se daquele jeito jamais, e certamen­te não por causa de um homem.

Meneou a cabeça. _Lembre-se de onde você está, _disse a si mesma. _Escola. Seu mundo._

- Você tem trinta crianças aqui, uma sala cheia de equipamentos perigosos e uma galinha viva, solta -disse Hermione. - Não acho que isso esteja sob con­trole, sr. ...

- Potter, srta. Granger - completou Jimmy.

- Sr. Potter - repetiu ela, sabendo que ele não era um professor substituto. Por que então estava falan­do daquela maneira, dando ordens, invadindo o mundo dela? - Talvez você devesse apanhar sua galinha.

Ela encarou aqueles olhos esverdeados novamen­te, num desafio mudo.

- Tudo bem - disse ele com um sorriso tão amplo que iluminou a sala inteira, e fez Hermione esquecer-se das crianças, da galinha, do próprio nome.

Mas finalmente o reconheceu. Com um rápido movimento, ele se dirigiu para onde estava a galinha.

- Venha aqui, MacNugget - murmurou, pegando a ave nos braços. Em segundos, ela estava trancada em uma gaiola de plástico sobre o balcão da cozinha.

- Harry Potter? - disse ela. Não. O homem não era um professor substituto.

- Ele é aquele famoso chef da televisão, srta. Granger - contou-lhe Jimmy. - Minha mãe assiste ao seu pro­grama todas as terças-feiras.

Harry Potter. Chef renomado, celebridade como autor de livros de culinária, dono de um dos mais caros e refinados restaurantes de Londres. Ela assisti­ra ao programa dele, algumas vezes. E havia notado que o homem era atraente, mas todo mundo na televi­são parecia atraente.

Ali, ao vivo, ele parecia diferente. Muito mais... real. E um milhão de vezes mais sexy. Tentou respirar profundamente para se acalmar, mas a ação a fez sen­tir de novo o leve aroma de limões frescos. O que não a ajudou em nada.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, na Escola Slater? - perguntou. - E por que trouxe uma galinha?

- Até você assustar MacNugget, eu a estava usando para mostrar às crianças de onde vem o verdadeiro café-da-manhã.

Hermione duvidava que muitas crianças daquela sala tivessem um ovo quente no café-da-manhã. Era mais provável que a maioria não tivesse nem mesmo leite.

Muitos dos alunos da Escola Slater vinham de famílias de baixa renda, das quais ambos os pais tinham de traba­lhar, isso quando possuíam pai e mãe. Para muitas crian­ças, o almoço da escola era a principal refeição do dia.

O renomado chef estava agora lhe sorrindo com aqueles dentes brancos e perfeitos e olhos brilhantes. Hermione cerrou os punhos porque o homem era ma­ravilhoso e porque tudo nele esperava que ela lhe de­volvesse o sorriso.

- Crianças - disse ela com firmeza -, voltem para os seus lugares.

Relutantemente, os alunos voltaram aos seus assen­tos enquanto conversavam entre si. Harry Potter ficou onde estava, ainda sorrindo, ainda fitando-a. Uma celebridade da TV, esperando que o mundo desmoro­nasse a seus pés.

E, naturalmente, Hermione queria isso. Porque sempre se empolgava por homens altos, com classe, seguros de si e com sotaque britânico. Mas o caos vinha dessa direção. Havia riscos e perigo. A vida in­teira fora uma lição para resistir à vontade de seguir seus impulsos.

E o impulso de tocá-lo agora era o mais forte que já havia sentido na vida.

Ela cruzou os braços para garantir que as mãos não tremessem.

- Não assustei sua galinha - disse finalmente. - En­tretanto, se ela se assusta com tanta facilidade, você não deveria trazê-la para dentro de uma escola.

_- Assusta-se com facilidade. _Isso é quase uma de­finição do dicionário para a palavra "galinha" - disse ele. - E tem de admitir que as crianças estão se diver­tindo - acrescentou. - Você não está?

Ela empertigou-se.

- Suponho que este exercício tenha alguma espécie de valor educacional...

- Divertimento não é o suficiente, srta. Granger? Pre­cisamos de um objetivo educacional para tudo? Algo que possa ser testado e avaliado?

As palavras eram provocantes. Desde quando um cozinheiro era especialista em educação?

- Esse é seu ponto de vista - argumentou ela. - Tal­vez devêssemos acrescentar "perseguir uma galinha" no currículo escolar.

Ele riu de um jeito tão sexy que ela teve de desviar o olhar antes que se entregasse. Mas os olhos pousaram nas mãos de Harry Potter novamente.

E ela não teve apenas vontade de tocá-lo. Queria que _ele _a tocasse. Queria que uma daquelas mãos a agarrasse pelo quadril. Que a outra deslizasse pela cintura, sob a blusa... Que a palma lhe tocasse os seios.

Tudo bem. Ou os genes caprichosos de seus pais tinham, de repente, feito efeito nos seus 26 anos de idade, ou perdera o juízo. Não conhecia aquele homem. Tampouco já experimentara uma de suas receitas. E estava numa sala de aula cheia de crianças. Precisava se controlar.

- Foi Tasha Cutter quem lhe arranjou para falar com a classe dela? - perguntou Hermione, mantendo o tom profissional. - É uma ótima oportunidade para esses estudantes conhecerem alguém que obteve tanto su­cesso nesta profissão - então ela sorriu friamente. - Onde está Tasha, a propósito?

- Eu mesmo arranjei esta visita. E Tasha saiu por um momento. Assegurei-lhe que poderia manter o controle da classe até que ela voltasse. - Os olhos faiscaram. - É claro, não previ sua aparição, que trans­formou tudo num caos.

- Não transformei... - Ela parou quando percebeu que a frase dele fora pura provocação. - Bem, vou procurar Tasha e deixar que continuem com isso. Pra­zer em conhecê-lo, sr. Potter.

- Igualmente, srta. Granger. Vou procurá-la se precisar de algumas aulas de inglês. - Ele estendeu-lhe a mão.

Aquele meio sorriso e os olhos esverdeados fixos nos seus fizeram com que Hermione soubesse que ele zom­bava dela. Provavelmente porque estava agindo como uma professorinha interiorana. Ou talvez porque tivesse detectado seu sotaque canadense. Talvez porque estives­se flertando. Oh, e ela queria tocar aquela mão máscula.

_É apenas um aperto de mãos, Hermione. Não é sexo._

Engolindo em seco, estendeu a mão. Fez contato.

A mão era quente e grande, e, embora ela manti­vesse uma expressão fria, sentia-se dócil. Queria ser maleável sob aquelas mãos másculas. Então, quando o notou baixar os olhos e medi-la dos pés à cabeça, soube que ele estava flertando.

Oh, o homem era muito seguro de si. Estavam numa sala repleta de crianças e, mesmo assim, ele pensava que podia ter o que quisesse. Hermione puxou a mão de volta, assentiu um leve cumprimento para Harry Potter e deixou a sala, antes que se esquecesse onde estava e quem era, e fizesse uma bobagem.

Um conversível prateado parou diante de Hermione assim que ela ultrapassou os portões da escola.

- Vou levá-la para um passeio - disse Gina atra­vés da janela aberta do carro. - Precisamos conversar. - Ela pegou alguns livros do assento a seu lado e ati­rou-os no banco traseiro. Hermione entrou no carro, apertou o cinto de segurança e enfrentou o pânico que sentia toda vez que se sentava ao lado de Gina no carro. Quando se mudara para Londres, havia desco­berto que a maioria das pessoas não se importava em dirigir na capital. Além de caro, era perigoso. Mas a cansativa amiga de Hermione, Gina Weasley, que desde a recente promoção era responsável pelo curso superior da Escola Slater, parecia considerar dirigir um carro seu um esporte favorito.

- Sobre o que precisamos conversar?

- Sobre isso. - Gina jogou um panfleto no colo da amiga. Depois ligou o motor, afastou-se da calçada sem checar os espelhos retrovisores. Hermione olhou para o panfleto e leu em voz alta.

- Encontro virtual. Problemas para conhecer pes­soas compatíveis do sexo oposto? Deixe nosso com­putador de alta tecnologia encontrar seu parceiro perfeito! Sucesso garantido. Uma cliente satisfeita escreveu: "Encontrei o homem dos meus sonhos. Vou me casar dentro de duas semanas!"

- Isso não parece genial? Alta tecnologia e tudo o mais. - Gina tirou os olhos da estrada e sorriu para a amiga. - Você pode estar casada em duas semanas!

- Eles escreveram a palavra compatível errado - ob­servou Hermione.

- E daí? Você os contrata para serviços de encontro amoroso, não para corrigir palavras. Quem se preocu­pa com ortografia quando pode encontrar sua alma gêmea?

- Se meus alunos cometerem este erro, faria com que escrevessem a palavra certa cinqüenta vezes no quadro-negro.

- Não, não faria. Você riria e então mostraria a eles uma maneira de se lembrar como soletrar a palavra certa. Esta é a razão pela qual é uma boa professora e confio em você para ensinar a todos os meus alunos difíceis. - Gina tirou as mãos da direção para desem­brulhar uma barra de chocolate.

- Você está apenas tentando me bajular para que eu faça o que quer. De onde tirou essa idéia, afinal?

Gina ofereceu o chocolate a Hermione, que re­cusou.

- O panfleto veio com os jornais ontem. Dei uma olhada e pensei em você.

Hermione não acreditava em serviços de encontros por computador. Nem em almas gêmeas. O que dizia aos alunos era exatamente aquilo em que acreditava: sua vida é controlada por você, pelas escolhas e erros que faz.

Não era baseada em computadores, sorte ou carma. Seus pais acreditavam em carma e viviam de modo estranho. Morando no meio dos bosques canadenses, dançando nus ao luar, sem nenhum conceito de segu­rança ou de futuro.

- Isso não é para mim - disse Hermione. Gina colocou a mão sobre a sua e a fitou seria­mente, para variar.

- Hermione, você é uma amiga querida, uma grande profissional e uma excelente companhia. Está me ma­tando vê-la levar essa vida de freira. Você precisa conhecer pessoas novas. Divertir-se.

- Divirto-me o tempo inteiro. Você devia ter visto minhas alunas do ensino fundamental representando "A Carga da Brigada Ligeira" hoje. Quase morri de rir.

- Estou me referindo à sua vida fora da escola. Ela pensou.

- Bem, você e eu bebemos todas aquelas _margaritas _na semana passada e assistimos a _Moulin Rouge. _Foi divertido.

- Quero dizer divertimento com um homem. Diversão com um homem. Certo. Vitor oferecera-lhe diversão, e ela enganara-se redondamente. Garota tola.

- Há mais do que diversão num relacionamento, Gina. Como compromisso. Como compartilhar metas e valores. Sei que Vitor foi um tolo. Mas há outros homens no mundo. Com quantos saiu no ano passado?

- Quatro.

- Quatro - repetiu Gina. - E foram estes quatro ho­mens ardentes que a levaram para cama e realizaram as suas fantasias mais selvagens?

- Saí para jantar com Tim, o analista de sistemas, saí para um café com Mike, o advogado da corporação, assisti a uma ópera com Richard, o curador do museu e, dois meses atrás, fui ao teatro com... - Ela franziu o cenho. - Nem me lembro o nome dele, acredita?

- Aposto que se lembra da peça.

- _Romeu e Julieta. _Foi maravilhosa.

Gina bufou.

- Você assistiu à mais romântica peça do mundo com um homem e não consegue lembrar-se do nome dele. Acho que suas escolhas para encontros deixam muito a desejar.

Hermione olhava, distraída, as vitrines das lojas que passavam.

- Eles eram todos inteligentes e responsáveis.

- E você não voltou a vê-los. Detesto contradizê-la, Herms, mas não está procurando por alguém decente e responsável. Se estivesse, teria visto um desses quatro homens outra vez. - Gina engoliu o resto da barra de chocolate e passou com o semáforo vermelho. - Você precisa conhecer alguém. Alguém que faça seus ouvidos zunirem, que mexa com seu ponto G.

- Não sei o que vem a ser ponto G - mentiu Hermione. Sabia muito bem o que era o ponto G de uma mulher. Até agora estava sentindo os efeitos que o sr. Potter lhe causara. Conhecia o zunido que a amiga mencionara.

E isso era o que amedrontava. Porque, mesmo com Vitor... o homem para o qual perdera o coração e o corpo, o homem que a fizera esquecer seus princípios morais e todas as coisas que valorizava... não se sen­tira tão atordoada quanto há poucos minutos com Harry Potter.

- Não vou ter nenhum encontro computadorizado - disse firmemente.

- Tudo bem, a perda é sua. - Gina deu de ombros. - Que tal um anúncio pessoal?

- Não. Decididamente não, Gina.

- Que tal se eu arrumasse um encontro seu com meu primo? Ele é fogoso.

Hermione suspirou.

- Gina, será possível que o exagero de açúcar que você vem consumindo a tenha enlouquecido?

Gina aproximou-se de uma rotatória e, como de costume, brecou no último momento, deixando Hermione apreensiva.

- Não sou louca. Estou apenas preocupada com o seu futuro. Ouça, se não gostar do meu primo, conhe­ço outro sujeito que trabalhava comigo...

- Pare com isso - interrompeu Hermione, mas ago­ra rindo. Gina vivia um estilo de vida livre e prazeroso, apesar de solteira: carro esporte, roupas bonitas, um novo homem a cada semana. Hermione a admirava pela determinação, pois aquilo a fazia feliz. Sabia, contudo, que não era seu estilo de vida.

Então deixou de pensar naquilo tudo quando Gina virou uma esquina com tanta afobação que a atirou contra a porta do passageiro.

- Está querendo me matar?

- Não tenho culpa se este carro escorrega como se estivesse sobre trilhos. Mas gosto que ele seja tão veloz. Ouça-me, Herms, tenho um favor a lhe pedir.

- O que é?

- É sobre a escola.

Na escola, Gina era a diretora do curso superior, com alunos de quatorze a dezesseis anos e, apesar de ser mais baixa do que quase todas as garotas e até mesmo que os garotos, os trezentos alunos pelos quais era responsável respeitavam-na. Apesar de rígida na escola, era uma pessoa amistosa. Hermione se pergun­tava o que os alunos diriam se soubessem que a terrí­vel diretora era uma garota tresloucada em seu tempo livre. Mas Gina era escrupulosa ao manter sua vida pes­soal separada da profissional.

- É algo que acho que realmente valerá a pena - dis­se Gina.

- Fale logo - murmurou Hermione, mais interessa­da agora.

- Preciso que você trabalhe com Harry Potter. Você o conhece, não? O chef de cozinha da TV.

**N/A** – Oie meus amores...Fic nova, capítulo 1 e o que vocês acharam?? Será que a Hermione irá aceitar trabalhar com Harry Potter? E o encontro entre os dois...será que desse mato saí cachorro?? Só acompanhando pra saber...

Espero um montão de reviews pra este e pros próximos capítulos... E por favor...relevem se tiver erros, depois de um tempo, a gente nem enxerga mais os erros...hauahuaha


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos**, adaptada** do livro "Delícia" da autora **Julia Cohen** e da editora **Harlequin Books**. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a **J.K Rowling**, **Warner** e **Editora Rocco**.

Esta é uma fic que se passa num universo alternativo...

**N/A – **Segundo capítulo pra vocês...

**CAPITULO DOIS**

Hermione não queria acreditar no que tinha ouvido.

- Você disse Harry Potter?

- Sim. Já ouviu falar dele, certo? Um chef fantás­tico. Tentei sua receita de bolo de chocolate. Deslum­brante.

- Você quer que eu trabalhe com ele?

- Isso não é formidável? Sabia que você ficaria encantada. Não é todo dia que temos uma celebridade na escola.

- Por que eu?

- Além de ser minha amiga, você é a única da equi­pe competente para ocupar essa função. E confio em você. Sei que adora experimentar coisas que ajudem aos estudantes. E se esse trabalho funcionar, poderá fazer imensa diferença para esses garotos especiais.

- Que garotos?

- Jennifer Keeling e Danny Williams.

Ah. Hermione começava a entender aonde Gina queria chegar. Ensinava Jennifer, e todos na escola conheciam Danny Williams. Jennifer era terrivelmente tímida, e Danny, um aluno rebelde. Duas crianças problemáticas no que dizia respeito a comportamento.

- Que acontece com Jennifer e Danny? - perguntou Hermione intrigada.

- Estou preocupada com eles. Jennifer precisa de algo que lhe dê prazer. E Danny necessita de algum interesse, um incentivo para procurar emprego quando deixar a escola. E, por incrível que pareça, ambos são bons na mesma tarefa: cozinhar.

- Verdade? - A idéia não combinava com a impres­são que Hermione tinha deles.

- Sim. Tasha contou-me e fiquei observando ambos numa aula.

Danny fazendo aula de tecnologia alimentar. Mal podia acreditar.

- Você está brincando, certo?

- Foi a única opção que restou a ele após ter sido expulso do departamento de estudos comerciais. Lem­bra-se do incidente com pornografia na Internet? De qualquer modo, observei-os e sei que são talentosos.

- Mas o que isso tem a ver comigo e Harry Potter?

- Quando eu soube das habilidades deles, fiz com que Danny e Jennifer entrassem no concurso de culiná­ria para garotos. É um concurso muito prestigiado e o primeiro prêmio é uma bolsa na melhor faculdade de hotelaria da Inglaterra. Pode imaginar o que somente o fato de participar da disputa faria pela auto-estima de Jennifer? E pela orientação profissional de Danny?

Hermione podia imaginar. Com sorte, aquilo pode­ria transformar a vida das crianças.

- E quanto a Harry Potter?

- A escola foi contatada pela assessora de imprensa de Potter, que havia recebido os detalhes do orga­nizador do concurso. Potter ofereceu-se como voluntário para ajudar alguns garotos participantes do concurso. Não contei aos garotos ainda porque não está definido, mas ele está interessado na Escola Slater.

- Você não enxerga? Potter está fazendo isso como autopromoção - disse Hermione. - Para parecer compassivo e dedicado a crianças.

Gina deu de ombros.

- Quem se importa com o motivo dele?

- Eu! Não desejo que nossos alunos sejam um veí­culo publicitário para alguém que só se importa com a própria fama.

- Nossa! Você parece que tem alguma coisa contra esse homem. Nem o conhece pessoalmente, certo?

Hermione não queria contar que havia conhecido Harry naquela tarde porque teria de admitir que sen­tira uma incrível atração por ele.

- Estou preocupada com nossos alunos, só isso - respondeu. - A última coisa de que Jennifer e Danny precisam é fazer parte de publicidade armada.

E a última coisa de que Hermione precisava era gastar seu tempo com Harry Potter.

- Por isso preciso de sua ajuda. Alguém para acom­panhar Harry com as duas crianças, a fim de se certificar de que estão obtendo total benefício dessa proposta.

- Por que não Tasha? Não entendo nada de comida.

- Sim, por isso é tão magricela. Não come nada. - Engatando a marcha, Gina seguiu em frente sem se im­portar com o semáforo. - Tasha cuida da mãe, que é doente, e não tem tempo depois das aulas. E, cá entre nós, ela também não é muito boa em manter a disci­plina. Quase não consegue controlar Danny e tem dificuldades para conversar com Jenny. E se não pode lidar com uma dupla de adolescentes, como vai ficar de olho num homem adulto que tem a própria agenda?

Ela sorriu e continuou:

- A propósito, o homem é bonito e interessante.

- Você o conhece pessoalmente?

- Oh, sim. Ele é atraente.

Hermione sentiu uma estranha sensação dentro do peito.

- Uma vez assisti a um programa dele na TV e não achei nada de especial. Pareceu-me um homem comum - mentiu.

- Pode crer que ele é muito especial. E galanteador. Se eu não o conhecesse bem, diria que estava interes­sado em mim - argumentou Gina.

Hermione detectou a estranha sensação no peito como ciúme, e tentou reprimir o sentimento. Ter ciúmes de um homem que nem sequer gostava era absurdo!

- O que quer dizer com "se eu não o conhecesse bem"?

- Às vezes, leio revistas de fofocas. Harry Potter está com uma mulher diferente a cada semana. O homem flerta até enquanto prepara suflês.

Hermione recordou-se daquele olhar brilhante avaliando-a como se ela fosse uma caixa de bombons. Uma onda de calor percorreu-lhe o corpo inteiro. E, desta sensação, não podia livrar-se. Se trabalhasse com Harry Potter, o que aconteceria?

- Então você quer que eu proteja Jennifer e Danny de um homem superficial que está interessado no que pode obter para si mesmo?

- Eu não disse isso - retrucou Gina. - Quero que você se certifique de que os garotos tirem proveito des­sa experiência, e que ajude Harry a lidar com as crianças. - Ela parou o carro diante do edifício de Hermione, e encarou a amiga. - Você é a melhor pessoa para este trabalho. Sondei Danny sobre os professores e ele falou que gosta de você. E sei que já fez algum progresso com a timidez de Jennifer - continuou Gina.

Jennifer havia realmente sorrido na aula da semana anterior, quando Hermione elogiara seu trabalho. Aquele único sorriso mantivera Hermione feliz por vários dias.

- Ela é uma boa menina.

- Sei que serão horas extras - disse Gina. - E que você não está interessada em cozinhar. Mas importa-se com os alunos.

Sim, importava-se. Seus alunos eram a única coisa que lhe restara para se importar. O contato era limita­do à escola, claro, mas poder cuidar deles era algo maravilhoso. E, nos últimos dois anos, aquelas eram as emoções mais verdadeiras que se permitira sentir.

- Tudo bem - concordou Hermione, rendendo-se. - Farei isso.

Harry estava sentado à mesa da cafeteria, prepa­rando-se para saborear um delicioso café expresso. Tomou um gole. Aquilo era perfeito para relaxar os nervos. Fazia dez longas horas que tomara um café da brilhante máquina italiana de seu restaurante Magnum, às seis horas da manhã. Havia tomado o café-da-manhã sozinho, examinando suas anotações sobre mudanças sazonais no cardápio, que queria discutir com seu subchef Henry, antes dos preparativos para o almoço.

Mas então um acidente na estrada que levava a Dover havia bloqueado o trânsito, e a entrega das la­gostas que Henry programara para o almoço daquele dia atrasara completamente. Para piorar a situação, dois dos cozinheiros haviam faltado por causa de uma gripe. Como resultado, Henry assumiu a cozinha, enquanto Harry pegava seu Jaguar e corria até Londres a fim de buscar as lagostas.

Quando tudo, finalmente, voltou ao ritmo normal, ele foi para o escritório do Magnum e se sentou dian­te de um prato de sopa para almoçar. Com a colher a caminho da boca, ouviu o telefone.

Era Christine, sua assessora de imprensa.

- Preciso falar com você sobre a Escola de Culiná­ria para Crianças - disse ela.

Ele olhou para a sopa no prato. Gostaria de tomá-la ainda quente, mas o tom de voz de Christine era mui­to urgente. Ele baixou a colher.

-Sim?

- Negociei com as três escolas que visitei. A Esco­la Santa Teresa está ansiosa para trabalhar conosco, mas fica do outro lado de Londres. A Escola Gladstone é boa para tomadas das câmeras de TV, mas os alunos já tiveram aulas de culinária. A Escola Slater tem a espécie de garotos que estamos procurando, mas a diretoria está cautelosa. Dizem que é ótimo usar o nome da escola e filmar o concurso, mas não querem que os nomes dos alunos sejam divulgados. E outra condição é que você trabalhe com uma professora o tempo todo, que vai supervisioná-lo com as crianças.

- Eles acham que serei uma má influência para a juventude da nação? Talvez você seja responsável por isso, Christine, com as histórias que conta à imprensa sobre mim e todas essas mulheres.

Christine o ignorou.

- Então, a Escola Slater é a melhor opção e se situa perto do seu restaurante, mas não é a melhor escolha no que diz respeito à publicidade.

Harry suspirou.

- Vamos cancelar a coisa toda. Nunca quis ir a uma escola, de qualquer maneira. Meus anos de escola foram os piores da minha vida. Por que desejaria gas­tar mais tempo numa?

- Para melhorar sua imagem. As pessoas adoram celebridades compassivas.

- Sou um chef - replicou ele. - Preparo coisas ma­ravilhosas. Sou um sujeito bom, mas não tenho tempo para compaixão. Mal tenho tempo para me alimentar. - Ele mexeu a colher dentro do prato de sopa fria.

- Você quer ser famoso, não quer?

- Hum.

Como explicar isso? Queria ser bom no que fazia. Queria que as pessoas o conhecessem. Que seus rostos se iluminassem porque ele estava lá e era importante para elas. Nada disso estava acontecendo ainda. Mas a fama era o mais perto do que procurava. Fama e trabalho seriam excelentes para preencher o vazio que sentia há tanto tempo.

- Você realmente acha que é uma boa idéia? - per­guntou.

- Sim. O mercado está inundado de chefs. Você é o melhor entre vários, mas precisa de algo mais para crescer. Ajudar crianças e trabalhar para caridade está no auge. E habilidade gastronômica não é tudo. Você não seria o melhor se eu não usasse sua aparência para fins promocionais. Mais publicidade seria um avanço importante na carreira. Ele suspirou.

- Tudo bem. Mas acho que poderemos descartar a Escola Slater, se eles são tão arredios acerca de publi­cidade e estão impondo regras. Quem é a professora com a qual querem que eu trabalhe?

- Hermione Granger. Ela nem sequer ensina gastrono­mia. Ensina inglês.

Harry deixou cair a colher de sopa no colo.

Hermione Granger. A professora de inglês com sotaque norte-americano. A pessoa que havia feito Harry Potter entrar em pânico no dia anterior e o enfrentara na sala de aula. A bela e autoritária srta. Granger... com aquela postura correta e belos seios. A mulher que jogara os brilhantes cabelos castanhos para trás, revelando um pescoço elegante. E melhor de tudo: a srta. Granger de lábios sensuais que pareciam pedir para ser beijados.

- Trabalharei com a Escola Slater - disse, decidido. - Mas as oportunidades publicitárias são...

- São boas o suficiente - interrompeu ele. - Marque um encontro com a srta. Granger para esta tarde no Café Luciano.

Três horas depois, lá estava Harry, na cafeteria italiana, esperando pela srta. Granger. Tomou outro gole do café expresso e evocou o perfume dela. Laranja e canela, exótico e ardente. Os cabelos tinham aroma de caramelo. Se pudesse transformar o cheiro em sabores, jamais pararia de comer.

Ela tinha outra coisa que ele gostava numa mulher. Competência e autocontrole. Respondera à sua provo­cação com dignidade, embora tivesse corado quando ele lhe segurara a mão, revelando que sentia a mesma atração que o dominara.

Harry acenou para o garçom e pediu mais um café, enquanto pensava por que concordara com sua asses­sora de imprensa, se não tinha nem tempo nem interesse naquilo tudo.

Não era professor. Dera alguns treinamentos para aspirantes a chef em seu restaurante. Seus programas culinários na TV exibiam receitas e mostravam como preparar, o que era equivalente a ensinar, supunha, mas telespectadores não criavam confusão nem falavam todos ao mesmo tempo. E, pela sua experiência na escola no dia anterior, sabia que, se desse às costas para os garotos por um segundo, poderia ser atacado. Não muito diferente de seus próprios dias escolares, pensou. Recordava-se de como se sentia encurralado. Sozinho, apavorado, vulnerável, sem sequer uma jaula para voltar. Meneou a cabeça. Onde estava se me­tendo? Cinco segundos naquele projeto e estava lembrando-se de coisas que pensava ter deixado para trás há muito tempo. Tudo porque sentira desejo por uma mulher. Mas também não tinha tempo para mulheres. Claro, conhecia muitas. Bonitas, inteligentes e espirituosas, e as levava a restaurantes, exposições e festas. Os tablóides insinuavam que ele dormia com todas, e isso geralmente o fazia rir. Se pudessem ver sua agenda diária! As dezoito horas por dia no Magnum e no estúdio, as horas que passava em casa escrevendo e planejando, as noites que virava trabalhando para então banhar-se, barbear-se e voltar ao restaurante.

Quando é que sobrava tempo para sexo? Tinha, talvez, tempo para uma prevaricação de cinco minutos num gabinete particular.

Para Harry, sexo era algo mais do que cinco minu­tos de apalpações. Sexo era como comida, como vinho bom. Algo para saborear vagarosamente, com todos os sentidos. Para sexo, você precisava dos ingredientes certos. O lugar certo e a mulher certa.

A professora de inglês, Hermione Granger, era, por alguma razão, o ingrediente correto.

Recostando-se, cruzou as mãos atrás do pescoço.

Quem poderia imaginá-lo ardendo-se por uma pro­fessora? Rindo, imaginou a srta. Granger inclinada em sua mesa, seios apertados contra uma blusa pudica, mas desabotoada o bastante para mostrar o glorioso vale entre os seios, umedecendo os lábios, e dizendo com voz sedutora: "Você tem sido travesso, Potter. Preciso vê-lo depois da aula".

- Você precisa de outro café para acordar.

Harry abriu os olhos e viu a professorinha rígida transformada na verdadeira srta. Hermione Granger, pa­recendo menos receptiva do que em sua fantasia. Usava uma blusa chocolate, calça de linho caramelo e brincos de pedra azul-turquesa. Os cabelos caíam em cascata sobre os ombros. Os olhos, da mesma cor da blusa, o fitavam com cautela.

Ele levantou-se e estendeu-lhe a mão.

- Hermione, prazer em revê-la.

Antes de apertar-lhe a mão, Harry antecipou o prazer do toque. A pele era macia, o aperto firme. Ela usava um anel de prata com pedra da lua. As pontas dos dedos estavam frias, mas a palma, quente. Imagi­nou se ela era como sua mão, fria por fora, e quente, receptiva e apaixonada por dentro.

- Sr. Potter. Obrigada pelo encontro - disse ela friamente.

- Chame-me de Harry. - Ele circulou a pequena mesa e puxou a cadeira para ela. - O que gostaria de beber?

Ela franziu o cenho, enquanto se sentava.

- Apenas um café com espuma de leite.

- Luciano! - Angus chamou o garçom atrás do bar. - Um _cappuccino, per favore. _Como vê, não trouxe MacNugget comigo hoje. Sobre o que vamos conversar?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Obrigada, mas não quero _cappuccino._

_- _Vir ao Café Luciano e pedir café simples é como ir ao Louvre e ver um gibi. Uma revista de histórias em quadrinhos é boa, mas você perderá a Mona Lisa. Confie em mim. Você quer um _cappuccino._

_- _Não quero - insistiu ela e se levantou. Quando passou por ele, Harry tocou-lhe o braço.

Ouviu a mudança na respiração de Hermione e soube que o contato a afetara tanto quanto a ele.

- Hermione, Luciano faz um expresso maravilhoso. No _cappuccino, _acrescenta espuma de leite e cobre com chocolate. Fica com o sabor de um beijo doce.

Ele olhou para os lábios dela e pensou que teriam sabor melhor do que qualquer _cappuccino. _Os dois se entreolharam por um longo momento, a tensão sexual quase palpável no ar.

Mas, então, ela quebrou o feitiço. Pestanejou e desvencilhou o braço.

- Com licença.

Harry a observou caminhando para o balcão. A postura reta, os quadris oscilando levemente com o andar. A mulher era teimosa e tinha um autocontrole maravilhoso.

Gostava muito dela. É claro, ela parecia não cor­responder ao sentimento.

Mas aquilo não o preocupava. Era bom em conquis­tar pessoas. Uma habilidade que se adquire rapidamen­te quando se é abandonado num internato aos seis anos. Havia aperfeiçoado essa qualidade em todos os internatos caros pelos quais havia passado nos dez anos seguintes, em todas as cozinhas cheias nas quais havia trabalhado depois disso. Trabalhar duro naquilo que você é bom e fazer as pessoas gostarem de você. Era o único modo de sobreviver.

Hermione voltou com um café e um _cappuccino, _o qual depositou na frente dele.

- Uma vez que você pediu, achei que provavelmen­te gostaria de um - disse, sentando-se.

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e riu.

- Parabéns, srta. Granger. Gosto quando uma mulher me coloca no meu devido lugar. - Então ergueu o _cappuccino _num brinde.

Ela esboçou um sorriso. Não muito amplo, mas, ainda assim, era um prêmio, a primeira das vitórias.

- Você é canadense? - indagou ele, arriscando uma pergunta pessoal.

- Meus pais são naturalizados canadenses. Fui criada no Canadá. Sou britânica agora. Mas, por favor, não comente que uma pessoa do Canadá está ensinan­do inglês.

- Nem em sonho.

As defesas de Hermione Granger eram bem ensaiadas. Tomando um gole do _cappuccino, _perguntou-se por que ela havia aceitado trabalhar com ele. Enquanto limpava a espuma que ficara nos lábios, viu os olhos dela fixos em sua boca. Estava, sim, atraída por ele, mas determinada a reprimir essa sensação.

- Então vamos trabalhar juntos. Você está interes­sada em cozinhar?

- Não. Estou interessada em crianças. Gina Weasley pediu-me para ajudar neste concurso porque queremos que Jennifer e Danny se beneficiem com isso.

- Entendo. Você não confia em mim com as crian­ças - disse ele sorrindo.

- Estou certa de que você é um profissional e tanto, sr. Potter. Mas essas duas crianças têm necessi­dades especiais e não tenho certeza de que sua cam­panha publicitária levará isso em conta.

_E quanto às suas necessidades, Hermione?_

_- _Por favor, chame-me de Harry.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Posso falar confidencialmente, com a promessa de que isso não será do conhecimen­to de sua assessora ou da imprensa?

- É claro que sim.

Ela pousou os cotovelos na mesa e inclinou-se para frente. Os braços eram delgados e os pulsos, delicados.

- Jennifer e Danny são crianças vulneráveis, com problemas na escola. Queremos que participem desse concurso para construir suas auto-estimas e ter esperança de sucesso profissional depois de concluídos os exames no próximo ano. Ambos são difíceis por diferentes razões. Jennifer é tímida, e Danny reage à autoridade com agres­são. Em um confronto, ela desiste na hora e Danny tenta chamar a atenção pelo lado negativo.

Em questão de minutos, Hermione Granger transfor­mara-se de uma mulher fria e controlada numa pessoa que possuía paixão pelos alunos.

- Jennifer é uma garota inteligente - continuou ela -, mas tem tanto medo do contato social que não acre­dita em seu êxito escolar. Venho ensinando-a há dois anos e praticamente não a ouvi dizer mais do que duas sentenças. Parece não ter amigos. Danny, por outro lado, tem vários amigos, todos desordeiros. Tem dificuldade em aprender e isso faz com que seja alvo dos encrenqueiros da escola. Assim, juntou-se a eles. Está mal em todas as matérias. - Ela tomou um gole do café. - Precisarão de cuidados especiais se quisermos o sucesso deles. Mas Gina Weasley e eu acreditamos que esse concurso pode fazer uma grande diferença em suas vidas.

Harry esqueceu o café. Entendia agora por que tinha desejos por aquela professora. Não era somente pela beleza, determinação e graça. Era pela paixão que borbulhava sob a superfície controlada. Paixão que, naquele momento, era direcionada ao bem-estar de seus alunos. Podia imaginar a paixão que ela direcionada a outras coisas também. A ele, por exemplo.

Harry Potter a estava fitando. Estivera olhan­do para ela antes, flertando. Mas agora parecia obser­vá-la com admiração. O olhar era tão intenso que quase a impedia de respirar. Ela lutou por controle. Por que a olharia daquele jeito quando ela estava falando sobre alunos que ele nem conhecia?

- Desculpe-me, mas você não é Harry Potter?

A interrupção quebrou o encanto do momento, e Hermione viu uma mulher de meia-idade parada ao lado da mesa, rindo nervosa.

- Sim. Olá! - Harry levantou-se e ofereceu a mão à mulher.

- Sou sua grande fã - disse a mulher, apertando-lhe a mão. - Tive de vir até aqui, para dizer alô.

- Obrigado. - Ele estava sorrindo e Hermione notou que parecia completamente sincero. - Qual é o seu nome?

- Helen - respondeu a mulher, obviamente encan­tada pela atenção.

- Muito prazer, Helen. Gosta do café do Luciano tanto quanto eu?

Hermione observou-o jogar charme e aceitar os elogios com graça especial. Então isso era ser famoso. Você tinha de sofrer interrupções, invasões de priva­cidade e parecer adorar isso.

Ele provavelmente adorava, pensou ela quando Harry pediu a Luciano uma caneta para autografar o guardanapo de papel para Helen. Pessoalmente, Hermione não podia imaginar nada pior. Crescendo cercada de pessoas, em casas compartilhadas e comunidades _hippies_ por todo o Canadá, aprendera a preservar sua privacidade.

Depois que a mulher voltou contente para a sua mesa, Harry se sentou e sorriu.

- Desculpe-me. Ossos do ofício.

- Esta é uma das coisas que gostaria de discutir com você - disse ela. - Jennifer e Danny já se mostram vulneráveis o suficiente sem serem o foco da atenção da imprensa. Não permitiremos que seus nomes ou imagens sejam usados para publicidade sem a permis­são dos pais e da escola. Se você falar com a impren­sa sobre o que está fazendo, terá de respeitar o anoni­mato deles.

- É claro - disse ele. - Concordei com as condições da escola e as respeitarei.

- Ótimo. - Ela terminou o café e levantou-se, co­locando a xícara no pires. - Sei que é um homem ocupado, sr. Potter, portanto, deixarei que volte ao trabalho. Estou satisfeita com o fato de termos nos entendido.

Todavia, Hermione sabia que não estava sendo sin­cera. Ela e Harry Potter vinham de dois mundos diferentes. Não haviam se entendido e jamais se en­tenderiam.

________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – E mais uma vez terminamos um capítulo...Espero que vocês tenham gostado e simpatizado com o Harry e a Hermione...

Para esclarecer quaisquer dúvidas que possam ter... Esta história não me pertence, assim como os personagens...todo o enredo é da Julia Cohen e da editora. Tal como os persongens pertencem a JK Rowling. O que eu faço é comprar o livro e transforma-lo em Harry e Hermione...

Uma pena que a maneira como escrevo, não seja tão boa quanto a da autora...mas estou trabalhando para melhorar isso...e quem sabe vocês possam ler uma fic escrita por mim?!

Mesmo a história não sendo minha, tenho certeza que ela vai encantar vocês, assim como me encantou...E de coração espero que vocês continuem acompanhando...


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – Terceiro capítulo para vocês =) **

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO TRÊS**

As mãos transpiravam e os joelhos tremiam.

Hermione não sabia por que estava tão nervosa. Havia enfrentado situações muito mais difíceis sem se sentir tão abalada. Era geralmente equilibrada, tinha uma mente ágil e seu estômago raramente dava nós, como agora.

Enquanto caminhava em direção à secretaria, onde encontraria Harry para a primeira aula dele com Jennifer e Danny, uma vozinha sussurrou em seus ouvidos:

_Você já sentiu isso uma vez, antes de seu primeiro encontro com Vitor, aproximadamente três anos atrás._

Hermione ignorou a voz e enxugou o suor das mãos na saia, que era justa.

Assim como não pensara em vê-lo novamente desde o encontro no Café Luciano no dia anterior. Assim como não havia ficado deitada na cama até tarde, fantasiando com o que faria se Harry entrasse no quarto, miraculo-samente, e se deitasse em sua cama. O corpo longo e rígido a seu lado, a voz baixa e gutural. E as mãos? Sim. Ela não pensara em nada daquilo. Em absoluto.

Entrando na secretaria, avistou-o conversando com a recepcionista. Harjeet estava visivelmente deslumbrada. Fitava Harry Potter com olhos sonhado­res e sorria abertamente. Hermione aproximou-se.

- Hermione, bom dia - cumprimentou ele, subjugando-a com aqueles olhos acinzentados e seu perfume embriagador.

- Prazer em vê-lo, Harry - disse ela, embora prazer não fosse a palavra certa. Maravilhada, seria.

- O prazer é todo meu, Hermione. Onde estão os garotos? Estou ansioso para conhecê-los.

_Ansioso para conhecê-los ou para começar sua campanha publicitária?, _pensou ela.

- Estarão na sala de tecnologia alimentar em poucos minutos - replicou, enquanto observava Harjeet entre­gar-lhe o crachá de visitante.

Observou também que ele estava usando roupas mais casuais do que nas duas últimas vezes que o vira, um impecável jeans desbotado, uma camiseta com a estampa de um time de futebol inglês, tênis e jaqueta de couro marrom. E carregava uma mochila.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Harjeet - disse ele, seguin­do Hermione pelo corredor e perguntando casual­mente:

- Como foi o seu dia? _Repleto de pensamentos em você._

- Ótimo, obrigada. Você pensou no que lhe disse sobre Jennifer e Danny?

- Muito. - Ele sorriu. - E estou empolgado com o desafio. Não tenho muitas oportunidades como esta.

Ela o fitou. Ele cativara Harjeet em segundos, e agora estava tentando enfeitiçá-la também, agindo entusiasticamente sobre o projeto. O estranho era que a expressão dele era franca e seu tom não apresentava nenhum traço de sarcasmo.

- Essas duas crianças também não têm. - Ela abriu a porta da sala vazia.

Agora era hora de estabelecer um território seguro para Jennifer, e regras definidas para Danny. Crianças e adolescentes apreciavam regras e limites bem demar­cados. Hermione sabia daquilo, uma vez que fora criada com tão poucos limites.

Aquele ambiente profissional deu-lhe força para tentar aplacar seus hormônios.

Caminhando até o centro da sala e colocando uma distância segura entre os dois, foi a primeira a falar:

- Então, conforme conversamos ontem, acho que poderia ser uma boa idéia...

- Por que você está zangada comigo, Hermione?

Aquelas palavras a surpreenderam.

- Não estou zangada - disse, mesmo sabendo que estava mentindo. Afinal, quem ele pensava que era para invadir seu mundo e fazer as coisas que queria?

- Sim, você está. Posso sentir isso. O que fiz que a incomodou? Conte-me, pois quero parar de fazê-lo.

Hermione engoliu a raiva. Harry estava certo, não havia feito nada. E não era culpa dele que ela não podia fazer o que queria. Assim era a vida. Cheia de desejos inadequados. Cabia a ela lidar com os seus.

- Não é o que você fez, Harry, é o que você é.

- E como sou, que a faz ficar tão zangada? Acabamos de nos conhecer, Hermione. Você não gosta de chefs? Ou pessoas que possuem galinhas? - Ele deu um passo à frente e gesticulou com as mãos. - Acho que deveria me contar antes de começarmos a trabalhar juntos. Talvez eu possa fazê-la mudar de idéia.

Oh, Deus, aquilo era uma idéia tola. Esperava poder ignorar o modo como seu corpo reagia ao contato com aquele homem, mostrar-se fria e distante e que ele a deixasse ser apenas uma professora na sala. Mas esta­va parado ali, com uma expressão amigável, querendo que ela gostasse dele.

- Não é importante - replicou ela, dando-lhe as costas como se estivesse inspecionando a sala.

Mesmo de costas, sabia que ele havia se aproxima­do, porque sua pele eriçou-se.

- É importante, sim - discordou ele, e Hermione quase tremeu com o som da voz sexy. Estava bem atrás dela. Perto o suficiente para tocá-la.

Houve uma leve batida à porta. Aliviada e ao mes­mo tempo desapontada, Hermione viu Jennifer através do pequeno vidro.

- Eu a atenderei. - Mas, antes que pudesse se mover, Harry alcançou a porta com passos largos.

Uma garotinha de cabelos escorridos, magrinha e com olhos baixos estava à porta.

- Você deve ser Jennifer - disse Harry, gentilmen­te. - Ouvi falar de você e estou muito feliz em conhe­cê-la. Sou Harry.

Ele estendeu a mão para a menina, mas, quando Jen­nifer encolheu-se, Harry abaixou a mão e deu um passo atrás para deixá-la entrar. O olhar da garota fixou-se em Hermione, mas depois voltou aos próprios sapatos.

Uma menininha assustada. O coração de Hermione apertou-se. Sabia exatamente como Jennifer se sentia.

Conversando mais com Gina, soubera que a menina tinha somente um dos pais e que este raramente estava em casa. Criava-se praticamente sozinha. Uma situação que Hermione conhecia bem.

- Olá, Jennifer - murmurou ela suavemente, pondo-se ao lado da menina. - Estou orgulhosa por você ter sido escolhida para este concurso. Vai ser ótimo apren­der com um chef de verdade, não vai?

Jennifer fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

Danny chegou com um bafo de cigarro que Hermione sentiu de longe. Ficou no limiar da porta, mãos enfiadas nos bolsos da calça, a gravata do uniforme frouxa no pescoço.

- Quanto tempo isso vai levar? Tenho coisas para fazer. - A voz do menino parecia adulta demais para o corpo desleixado de adolescente. Encarou a professo­ra e então fixou os olhos em Harry. O semblante po­deria ser interpretado tanto como hostilidade quanto medo.

- Tudo bem, Dan? Estou feliz que você esteja aqui - disse Harry, de maneira mais relaxada que o normal. Hermione viu Danny observando a calça jeans e o tênis de Harry, e principalmente a camiseta com estampa de futebol. _Nada semelhante a professor. _Perguntou-se se Harry havia escolhido aquelas roupas para deixar os garotos mais à vontade.

- Ótimo, podemos começar agora - disse Harry es­fregando as mãos, entusiasmado. Pegando a mochila, tirou de dentro um rolo de feltro escuro que colocou sobre a mesa no centro da sala. - Venham, eu não mordo.

Hermione podia jurar que aquele comentário era dirigido a ela. Então notou que as duas crianças a estavam olhando, como se esperando que assumisse a liderança.

Ela se aproximou da mesa e as crianças a se­guiram.

- Meu nome é Harry Potter e gosto de ser chamado de Harry. Nada de "senhor". Mas, quando estivermos nesta sala, chamem-me somente de chef, entenderam?

Jennifer assentiu. Danny deu de ombros. Harry olhou para Hermione, como se esperasse uma resposta.

- Sim, chef - disse ela.

- Ótimo. - Ele lhe dirigiu um sorriso estonteante antes de voltar-se para as crianças: - Vocês já assistiram ao meu programa na televisão?

Outro assentimento e mais um dar de ombros.

- Por que mudos? - perguntou Hary.

- Sim, chef - murmuraram ambos.

- Excelente. Gostaram?

- Sim, chef. - A segunda vez foi mais fácil. Seria cada vez mais fácil, Hermione sabia. Harry não era professor, mas conhecia o sutil truque de conquistar disfarçadamente.

- Genial. Obrigado aos dois. - Ele olhou para as crianças, a fim de certificar-se de que tinha total aten­ção delas. - Quero que entendam uma coisa. Ser chef não é como naquele programa. Não é atirar uma porção de coisas numa panela sobre o fogo e depois despejá-la numa travessa. Não é dizer coisas engraçadas e brincar diante de uma câmera. Ser chef é trabalhar duro. - Harry inclinou-se sobre a mesa, o rosto nivelado com os adolescentes, a voz tranqüila e autoritária. - Cozinho desde que tinha menos idade que vocês dois. Levei anos para chegar onde estou hoje. Trabalhei em cozinhas que eram como zonas de guerra. Suei, sangrei e investi muito dinheiro para construir meu nome. E o trabalho não terminou somente porque consegui fama.

Ele os olhou e percebeu que estavam atentos.

- Vo­cês querem ser um chef?

- S-sim, chef - gaguejou Danny.

- Sim, chef - murmurou Jennifer.

- Isto é um bom começo. O que quer que possa ter acontecido a vocês antes do dia de hoje, qualquer problema que possam ter tido na escola ou na vida, aqui eles desapareceram. Não vou julgá-los por fatos do passado.

Ele falava com os garotos, mas os olhos estavamem Hermione. E ela sabia o que as crianças haviam sentido quando colocadas em foco. Ela mesma sentira aquele efeito, com a exceção de que, no seu caso, o sentimento era composto de desejo sexual.

- Para mim, o que importa é como cozinham - con­tinuou ele. - Vou julgá-los pela sua dedicação em fazer boa comida. Olhem para isso.

Ele estendeu as mãos para os dois, palmas para cima. Por um momento, Hermione não entendeu o motivo. As mãos eram bonitas. Fortes e capazes. As mais extraordinárias que já vira, as únicas capazes de fazer seu corpo responder a um simples toque.

Então viu o que não fora capaz de ver antes, e ofegou profundamente.

As mãos másculas eram cobertas de cicatrizes das pontas dos dedos aos pulsos. Algumas brancas e manchadas, outras rosas e brilhantes. Ele virou as mãos, mostrando que as costas eram similarmente marcadas.

- Se vocês se transformarem em chef, terão mãos como estas. Facas as cortarão, panelas as queimarão. Mas, ao se tornarem chefs, ficarão orgulhosos de cada cicatriz. Serão marcas da batalha do dia-a-dia.

Hermione não podia afastar os olhos daquelas cica­trizes. Imaginou a dor que cada uma causara.

Conhecia cicatrizes. Embora nenhuma das suas fosse visível.

- Eu me queimei várias vezes - disse Danny e mostrou as mãos. - Na frigideira.

- E o que você aprendeu com isso? - perguntou Harry.

- Não fazer sanduíches de bacon quando estiver bêbado.

O sorriso de Danny era desafiador. _Vá em frente, critique-me por não ter idade para beber._

Mas Harry foi brando ao dizer que era uma boa lição, então pegou o rolo de feltro que pusera na mesa e começou a desenrolá-lo.

- Aprendi cedo que, se quisesse evitar machucados, precisaria ter cuidado, como isso aqui. - Ele acabou de desenrolar o feltro e Hermione viu que era uma capa para um reluzente jogo de facas. - Jennifer, poderia me ar­ranjar uma cebola e uma tábua de madeira, por favor?

A tímida criança obedeceu, colocando os itens na frente de Harry.

Ele sorriu em agradecimento, puxou uma faca da coleção e, com um movimento rápido, cortou a cebo­la ao meio. Continuou falando enquanto descascava a cebola e a fatiava fina como folha de papel.

- Uma faca afiada corta coisas por si só. Isso requer muito pouca pressão. A faca praticamente desliza. Uma faca afiada impede muito mais acidentes do que causa.

As mãos de Harry moviam-se como as de um má­gico, pegando uma cebola inteira e transformando-a em fatias sem nenhum esforço.

- Você não está chorando - comentou Hermione, enfeitiçada.

- Por duas razões. Uma, porque esta é uma faca muito afiada. Duas, porque não sou chorão.

_Bem, aquilo era algo que eles tinham em comum, _pensou ela. Há muito tempo não chorava mais.

Ele acabou de fatiar a cebola e entregou a faca a Danny, apresentando-a pelo cabo. Escolhendo outra faca, deu a Jennifer, que a segurou com receio.

- Srta. Granger, parece que você precisa de uma. - Ele pegou uma faca imensa e ofereceu-lhe.

Hermione olhou para a faca. Parecia a da cena do chuveiro do filme _Psicose._

_- _Não preciso aprender - protestou.

- Estou surpreso. Pensei que uma boa professora jamais deixasse passar uma oportunidade de aprender algo novo.

Depois daquilo, ela não tinha escolha. Além de chef, o homem era um mestre manipulador de pessoas. Hermione pegou a faca. Harry tirou um saco de legumes de uma das geladeiras e, antes que percebesse, Hermione viu-se picando uma cenoura e admirando o estilo dele de ensinar.

Era bom vê-lo instruindo as crianças. A concentra­ção delas era total. E Harry as elogiava e lhes dava sugestões. Era gentil com Jennifer e brincalhão com Danny.

As pessoas não gostavam de Harry apenas porque ele era fascinante, para não dizer feiticeiro. O homem imaginava o que os atrairia e tinha o dom de ser trans­parente e sincero.

Devia ser uma habilidade útil quando estava fazen­do sexo. E também junto a todas as mulheres com as quais era visto.

Pelo menos, Hermione podia relaxar sobre algo. Harry Potter não estava flertando com ela por estar interessado em sua pessoa. Fazia isso porque agia daquele jeito com todo mundo. Era sua segunda natu­reza.

Ela voltou à cenoura. Podia parar de se preocupar com os garotos, por enquanto, independentemente dos motivos de Harry para o futuro daquele projeto.

- Será mais fácil se você deixar a faca fazer o tra­balho, em vez de usar seu braço.

- Você não devia criticar pessoas que estão segu­rando uma faca.

- Estava apenas tentando ajudar. Deixe-me mostrar a você. - Ele aproximou-se por trás, passou os braços ao redor de seu corpo e pousou as mãos sobre as dela. A respiração no ouvido causou arrepios em Hermione. - Apenas levante o pulso. Deixe a ponta da faca ficar na tábua. Assim.

Ele guiou-lhe a mão, segurando-a firmemente. Isso, balançando a faca. O corpo de Harry era quente. Hermione podia sentir o aroma da loção cítrica misturar-se com o cheiro da cebola das mãos, sensualmente.

- Não conseguimos concluir nossa conversa de hoje - murmurou ele. - Que tal outro café depois daqui?

Ela não podia ver-lhe o rosto, somente as mãos competentes que cobriam as suas, controlando seus movimentos.

Ao olhar as crianças, viu David procurando algo na geladeira, e Jennifer trabalhando a casca de uma maçã numa longa espiral. Graças a Deus.

- Não, obrigada - respondeu.

- Veja, isto é exatamente o que precisamos conversar. Você continua agindo como uma professora digna em relação a mim. Sei que há mais sob essa superfície.

- O que o faz pensar assim?

Ele respirou no pescoço dela antes de responder, fazendo seus mamilos enrijecerem sob a blusa fina.

- Por causa da maneira que você me faz sentir - sus­surrou ele.

Hermione sabia que Harry estava flertando. Sabia também que aquilo não significava nada.

Mas o coração disparou e sentiu-se fundir por den­tro. Porque ele parecia estar dizendo a verdade.

- Pare com isso - protestou. - Você não sabe nada de mim.

- Mas quero saber. Vamos tomar um café, jantar, o que quiser. Permita-me conhecê-la.

Hermione olhou as mãos unidas sobre a faca, que fatiavam a cenoura com incrível sensualidade.

- Sr. Potter, há crianças na sala e não acho que seja apropriado. - Ela torceu os ombros como se quisesse livrar-se dele.

Harry recolheu as mãos e deu um passo atrás.

- Concordo. Então vamos para algum lugar depois que terminarmos aqui. Se você disser não, continuarei insistindo até que diga sim, portanto não percamos tempo.

Hermione olhou em volta da sala para ver as crian­ças absortas no trabalho com a faca. Baixando os olhos, corou ao perceber seus mamilos visíveis através do sutiã e da blusa. Por que não pusera um suéter de ma­nhã?

- Você não quer? - perguntou Harry. Ela cruzou os braços sobre o peito.

- Querer não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu não vou. Obrigada pelo convite.

O sorriso dele era de pura segurança.

- Querer tem tudo a ver com isso, Hermione. Além de tudo, era convencido. Ela pegou outra cenoura e o encarou.

- Não, chef. - E levou a imensa faca sobre a cenou­ra, cortando-a pela metade.

Harry pestanejou.

- Entendo. Mas sei que você dirá sim uma hora dessas. - Então, depois de citar o trecho de _Um sonho de uma noite de verão, _de Shakespeare, sorriu-lhe e voltou a atenção aos garotos.

_________________________________________________________________________

N/A – Pelo que posso ver, esta fic não agradou tanto quanto a anterior...Mas ela é bem gostosa de se ler, e o Harry da fic é maravilhoso...Gostaria realmente de saber a opinião das pessoas que lêem...De qualquer forma, o livro do qual a fic foi adaptada é perfeito...Sugiro que se tiverem interesse, a editora Harlequim, possui muitos títulos bons.

Peço desculpas se houverem erros. Muitas vezes eles passam batidos na hora de transcrever o livro..Mas fiquem a vontade para me avisarem.

**Witchysha** – Que bom encontrar você acompanhando a fic...espero que você goste...

**2Dobbys** – Fico feliz que acompanhe a fic...hauhauha...É estranho mesmo o harry sempre ser sexy nas fics..mas cada vez que leio livros, e eles me interesssam..eu posso visualizar o casal Harry e Hermione juntos. Quanto a caracterização dos olhos, foi um erro meu...provavelmente passei batido...pk no livro o personagem tem olhos cinzas...mas tentarei ao máximo evitar erros deste tipo...

**Mr. Montagh** – Essa fic, realmente é um Delícia...hauahuaha...fico contente que tenha gostado...Quem me dera escrever desta maneira, acho que talvez nunca consiga..por isso me contento em ler e transcrever. Espero que continue acompanhando...mesma ela não sendo de minha autoria.

**JeH S. Black** – Que bom que gostou do capítulo...Espero que tenha gostado deste e goste dos próximos que virão...


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – Quarto capítulo...Quero muitooo agradecer a todos que comentaram..Sei que devo desculpas pela demora...Mas acabei viajando...e não tinha um computador no sítio =/ . Mas espero que gostem deste capítulo...**

**_________________________________________________________________________ **

**CAPITULO QUATRO**

- _Sonho de uma noite de verão _é sobre problemas com amor. - Hermione sentou-se no tampo de sua mesa na sala de adolescentes. A maioria estava tendo contato com Shakespeare pela primeira vez. - Os personagens estão numa floresta mágica onde tudo pode acontecer. Helena está apaixonada por Demetrius, mas ele não corresponde ao seu amor. Quando, de repente, ele age como se estivesse apaixonado por ela, porque está enfeitiçado pelas fadas, Helena não confia mais nele. Jimmy Peto ergueu a mão e falou:

- Se Candy Coleman de repente se apaixonasse por mim, eu não me importaria.

A sala irrompeu numa risada. Hermione sorriu e aquietou a turma de doze anos com um movimento da mão.

- Bem, é compreensível, Jimmy, mas pense no que acontece quando alguém se apaixona pela pessoa er­rada. Passa-se por tolo ou se sai ferido.

- Sim - concordou Jimmy. - Amor é ruim. Melhor jogar futebol.

Desta vez, Hermione sequer tentou silenciar a clas­se. Deixou-os conversar e rir enquanto guardavam seus pertences. Faltavam dois minutos para a sirene tocar.

Era sexta-feira, o dia da aula de Harry com Jennifer e Danny.

Já haviam tido cinco aulas e tudo corria bem. Harry ajudara as duas crianças a cozinhar e fizera Hermione participar também. Ela aprendeu a fazer maionese, bolo e pastelzinho chinês. Não tão boa nisso quanto os garotos.

E, a cada lição, Harry a convidava para sair.

Hermione havia pensado que a convivência a dei­xaria menos suscetível a ele, o que não acontecera em absoluto. Toda vez que Harry estava na sala, o ar fi­cava carregado de tensão sexual. Quando ela chegava em casa nas noites de quarta e sexta-feira, os músculos estavam tensos por controlar suas ações, e a cabeça latejava por reprimir essas emoções. Era como se as últimas três semanas tivessem sido uma torturante sessão de estímulos sexuais.

Estímulos que nunca seriam consumados porque não pretendia dizer sim a Harry.

A sirene tocou e os alunos saíram rapidamente. Hermione sabia que deveria dirigir-se à sala de tecno­logia alimentar, pois os dois garotos estavam lá, assim como Harry, que sempre chegava antes para ajeitar os ingredientes que usaria na aula.

Já Hermione atrasava o máximo possível, propositalmente. Relutava estar na classe sozinha com Harry . Ele poderia tocá-la, puxá-la para junto de seu corpo. E ela queria tanto isso que não podia arriscar-se.

A porta abriu-se e Gina apareceu.

- Você tem um minuto ou precisa correr para o maravilhoso chef?

- Tenho alguns minutos.

Gina entrou, ocupou uma cadeira escolar e puxou um chocolate do bolso.

- Tenho novidades. Danny não fica detido na dire­toria há três semanas. Desde que começou as aulas de gastronomia.

- Que bom! Significa que está funcionando, certo?

- Você e Harry estão fazendo um grande trabalho.

Harry estava fazendo o grande trabalho, exercendo um efeito mágico sobre os alunos.

- Assombroso.

Gina assentiu e mudou de assunto:

- Muito bem. Conheço um galês que está louco para sair com você. É campeão de dança de salão, sabia? Ele pode ensiná-la a dançar tango.

- Um dançarino de tango galés. Tentador, mas não quero.

Gina desembrulhou o chocolate.

- Tudo bem. Que tal Harry Potterr? Ele já se ofereceu para cozinhar para você? Em particular?

- Sim.

- Formidável! Como foi?

- Não foi. Eu não aceitei.

Gina largou o chocolate em cima da carteira.

- Girassol Hermione Granger. Hermione deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.

- Não ouse dizer meu nome inteiro em voz alta na escola. Já pensou se os alunos descobrem?

- Você disse não a ele, Herms? É insana? Ele tem dois carrões e é maravilhoso. Se fosse eu, diria sim, sem pestanejar.

- Bem, não aceitei. - Hermione riu da expressão chocada da amiga.

- Que outros convites recusou?

Hermione contou nos dedos.

- Café. Um drinque. Exposições. Almoço num barco. Um fim de semana no campo. Estréia de um filme. Teatro.

Gina assobiou.

- Tudo isso? Nenhum programa a atraiu?

- Os programas são atraentes, é claro, mas não é o que quero. Ponto final.

- Herms, o homem é rico, famoso, ajuda crianças, é sexy e, Deus me ajude, _solteiro. _Ele quer levá-la para sair, proporcionar-lhe diversão. Você merece isso. Saia com ele. Deixe-o diverti-la.

- Não estou à procura de diversão. Quero seguran­ça. Alguém que esteja sempre comigo. Quero filhos.

Diante da palavra "filhos", seus olhos lacrimejaram. Oh, não. Já havia decidido parar de sofrer por cau­sa disso.

- Herms, isso é por causa do bebê? - perguntou Gina.

- Não quero falar nisso. Está acabado. O que im­porta agora é que estou procurando um relacionamen­to estável, não alguém para me divertir.

- Isso significa que quer se casar? Cresceu com pais hippies no Canadá e agora quer uma vida normal de classe média?

Hermione se recompôs.

- Você faz com que isso pareça maçante. Meus pais nunca se casaram. Não havia nada que os mantivesse juntos.

- Mas, mesmo assim, permaneceram juntos. Aliás, ainda estão juntos, certo? Numa comunidade ou algo parecido?

- Sim. Mas nunca me senti segura. Nunca tive regras ou limites. Não quero... - parou antes de dizer as palavras "viver sem filhos" - Não quero viver como eles.

Gina a estava observando.

- É bom desabafar, Herms. Você teve uma experiência ruim não faz muito tempo. Pode se sentir triste algumas vezes e dividir essa tristeza com amigos.

A expressão no rosto de Gina fez Hermione sentir-se ainda pior. Era sua amiga e faria tudo para ajudá-la. Mas, honestamente, não precisava de ajuda. Tinha tudo sob controle. Tinha conseguido até mesmo parar de chorar.

- Estou bem - disse ela. - Não preciso falar sobre nada. Somente tentava explicar por que não quero sair com Harry Potter. - Ela consultou o relógio. - Falando nisso, eu já deveria estar lá. - Ela abraçou Gina. - Obrigada por se preocupar comigo. Você é uma boa amiga. E tem razão. Não lhe dou a atenção devida.

Gina resgatou sua barra de chocolate.

- Bem, comece a dar.

- Darei. - Ela parou à porta e olhou para trás. - Peça para o dançarino de tango me ligar.

_- _Maravilha!

Hermione sorriu. À porta da sala de tecnologia ali­mentar, sacudiu a cabeça. Tantas coisas para comparti­lhar sobre a sua vida no Canadá com os pais, mas o passado acabara e não havia razão para discuti-lo. Ago­ra, precisava lidar com duas crianças e um chef, todos problemáticos. Perguntou-se para o que Harry a convi­daria hoje. E então se pegou ansiosa para descobrir.

Abrindo a porta da sala de aula, deparou-se com uma tempestade de neve.

Flocos brancos dançavam no ar. Uma fina camada branca cobria todas as superfícies da cozinha montada. Havia montes de farinha de trigo no chão. Danny e Harry estavam com rostos de fantasma e cabelos brancos, suas bocas risonhas contra a pele polvilhada de farinha.

Observou Harry juntar um punhado de trigo e atirá-lo em Danny. O trigo espatifou-se sobre a cabeça e os ombros do menino.

- Vocês estão fazendo uma guerra de farinha? - per­guntou ela. Os dois homens pararam. - Danny, a srta. Granger acabou de me contar que você não se mete em encrenca há três semanas. Vim aqui para parabenizá-lo, e o que encontro?

- Foi Harry quem começou - defendeu-se o me­nino.

Hermione voltou-se para Harry.

- E você? É isso que faz numa cozinha profissional? O que está ensinando a estes garotos?

Enquanto falava, via Harry abaixar a cabeça cada vez mais e imaginou que fosse de vergonha. Então notou que os ombros largos sacudiam.

- Você está rindo de mim? - perguntou ela e o viu irromper numa gargalhada, dobrando-se sobre a bar­riga e apoiando-se no balcão. Danny soltou uma risadinha. - Não tem graça. Levará séculos para limpar tudo isso.

Harry caiu de costas no chão, rindo. Ela ouviu Jennifer, a traidora, dar uma risadinha. Hermione lutou para não rir também. Harry parecia um menino travesso, flagrado fazendo algo errado.

- Você... deveria ver... seu rosto - disse ele.

Ela comprimiu os lábios, escondendo o sorriso.

- Pelo menos não pareço um fantasma - replicou e saiu da sala.

Quando fechou a porta, inclinou-se contra a parede do corredor e riu até as lágrimas. Enxugando os olhos, recuperou o controle e voltou para a sala. Danny e Harry estavam de joelhos no chão varrendo a farinha com pás de lixo.

- Vê, estamos sendo bonzinhos, senhorita - disse Harry, sorrindo amplamente. Ele limpara a farinha do rosto, mas não conseguira tirá-la dos cabelos escuros.

- Não fazem mais que a obrigação - disse ela, jun­tando-se a Jennifer. - Estes meninos são ridículos, não são?

A menina assentiu, calada.

Hermione não estava certa por que Harry começa­ra a luta de farinha, mas a verdade era que o método estava funcionando. Jennifer tinha um sorriso no ros­to, e Danny parecia muito feliz.

- Não vejo a hora de ser um chef, com uma cozinha só para mim - disse Danny. - Vou fazer quantas guer­ras de comida quiser.

- Certo, companheiro. Mas a srta. Granger tem razão. Uma vez que a cozinha for sua, provavelmente ficará muito orgulhoso dela para querer sujá-la de farinha. E acho que a escola tem regras contra isso, também.

- Detesto a escola - declarou Danny.

- Não se culpe. Eu também detestava.

Hermione aguçou os ouvidos. Outra estratégia para cativar, ou aquilo era verdade?

- Verdade? Você freqüentou esta escola? - A voz de Danny era empática.

- Não. Pior. Meus pais colocaram-me num internato quando eu tinha seis anos. Fui para três diferentes colégios internos e depois para Emington, aos dezesseis anos.

- Teve de viver na escola por dez anos? Isso é duro.

Hermione olhou para Harry. Ele havia freqüentado uma das escolas mais prestigiosas do país. Não era de se admirar que tivesse tanta autoconfiança. Isso expli­cava o sotaque perfeito que podia usar quando lhe convinha. Ela havia visitado Emington, como turista, poucos anos antes. Era centenário, com edifícios gó­ticos graciosos e pátios verdejantes. Lembrou-se de que, na ocasião, invejara estudar numa escola tão bo­nita e tradicional como aquela.

- Foi terrível - continuou Harry. - Você não podia sequer escapar. Assim que tive permissão de deixar a escola, fui para Londres e consegui emprego numa cozinha. Nunca olhei para trás.

- Eu também não vou olhar - disse Danny, limpan­do o balcão.

Hermione notou divertida que o menino imitava os movimentos de Harry enquanto limpava.

Harry olhou para cima e viu Hermione observando-os.

- E você, srta. Granger? Aposto que adorou a escola. Aposto que nasceu com um giz na mão.

- Eu gostava sim - admitiu ela. - Sempre me senti segura.

- O que quer dizer com "segura"? – perguntou Harry.

Hermione pegou-se querendo contar-lhe tudo e, por causa disso, calou-se.

- Você sabe o que as pessoas esperam de você na escola - murmurou Jennifer, quase num sussurro.

Ela voltou-se para olhar a menina.

- Isso mesmo. Então é fácil saber o que fazer. Isso é segurança.

Hermione perguntou-se como seria a vida no lar daquela criança, pois a escola, onde ela ficava tão terrificada, era seu lugar mais seguro. De repente, quis abraçá-la.

Nunca se sentira tão amedrontada como Jennifer. No entanto, tivera medo de que tudo que amava pu­desse desaparecer a qualquer momento.

Então notou uma pequena caixa de papelão próxima ao local de trabalho de Jennifer.

- O que você tem aí? - perguntou à menina. Jennifer esfregou as mãos e abriu a caixa com re­verência.

Dentro havia três biscoitos feitos de mel em forma de triângulo coberto com desenhos de fios de ovos.

- Harry trouxe para mim - murmurou ela.

- Jennifer tem uma queda por doces, como eu - aparteou Harry, aparecendo ao lado delas e inspecio­nando a massa para torta que Jennifer estava fazendo. - Está perfeita, Jennifer - elogiou.

A menina corou, mas sorriu. Então o homem tinha Jennifer na palma da mão também.

- Quero ver como está sua massa para torta, srta. Granger. Se tão consistente e perfeita quanto a de Jenni­fer. - Harry enfiou a mão na tigela de Hermione e es­fregou a manteiga a farinha entre os seus dedos mági­cos. - Está bem-feito. Acho que você é talentosa.

Eles se entreolharam por um longo tempo e o sor­riso de Harry era perverso. Então ele gritou:

- Danny, encontrei algumas pêras perfeitas, mas deixei-as no meu carro. Poderia ir buscá-las? - Ele tirou um chaveiro do bolso e o atirou para o menino, que o olhou encantado, e saiu da classe. - Jennifer, poderia ir ajudá-lo? Não o deixe sair com o carro antes de trazer as pêras. - Jennifer assentiu e correu atrás do colega.

Foi somente depois que a porta se fechou que Hermione percebeu que estava sozinha com Harry, pela primeira vez em três semanas. Limpando a farinha das mãos, experimentou a massa.

- Desculpe-me - disse ela.

- Sobre o quê?

- Está fazendo um excelente trabalho com estas crianças. Sinto muito se duvidei de você.

- Belo prêmio, vindo da srta. Granger, que ensina in­glês. Obrigado, mas esperarei para aceitar o elogio até saber que meu carro continua inteiro.

- Confiança é o que Danny precisa. E Jennifer precisa se sentir especial. A diferença em três semanas é espantosa.

- E do que Hermione precisa? - Harry encostou-se no balcão e sorriu de modo sexy.

- Nada. - Ela olhou para a tigela de massa. - E vou dizer não para o que quer que você sugira, portanto, desista.

- Ah, mas o desafio é meia diversão. Até você dizer sim, é claro. Então ambos começaremos a nos divertir.

- Você aprendeu a flertar no internato?

- Não havia mulher na escola, além das professoras. Outra razão por eu detestá-la.

Ela fez algumas bolas de massa e colocou-as sobre o balcão polvilhado de farinha.

- Como se ofereceu para ser voluntário numa es­cola, uma vez que detestava tanto seus próprios dias escolares?

- Não foi escolha minha. Minha assessora de im­prensa sugeriu. Mas estou satisfeito por isso. Nunca pensei que ensinar pudesse ser algo tão agradável.

Ele acendeu uma chama sob uma panela com água, colocou uma tigela dentro e começou a quebrar peda­ços de chocolate.

Isso confirmava suas suspeitas. Tratava-se de um lance publicitário. Harry Potter não havia des­coberto de repente um desejo de ajudar os outros.

Mas, qualquer que fosse o motivo, ele estava aju­dando Jennifer e Danny.

- Você deve ter se divertido muito ensinando-os a bagunçar a cozinha - disse ela.

- Por que você saiu da sala para rir?

Que coisa! Ele naturalmente a vira através do vidro.

- Porque me fez passar por bicho-papão. Se você é o palhaço, tenho que ser a rigorosa. Os garotos esperam por isso. Se quebrarmos todas as regras, não saberiam como agir.

- Ah! Trabalhamos bem juntos, não é?

- Sim - concordou ela, porque era verdade.

- Pode provar isso para mim?

Harry pegou um morango de um prato, afundou-o na tigela de chocolate derretido e então lhe ofereceu, colocando a fruta vermelha coberta de chocolate no nível de sua boca.

Ela o fitou. Ele era sexy, perigoso e divertido. E não queria que ela experimentasse _o chocolate. _Queria que _o _experimentasse.

Hermione ficou com água na boca.

_Estamos na escola, _pensou. _Nada pode acontecer. Os garotos estariam de volta a qualquer minuto e aquilo seria como se nunca tivesse acontecido._

Inclinando-se, abriu a boca e tocou a ponta da língua no morango. Ouviu Harry ofegar.

O chocolate era quente e saboroso, mas não era o que ela realmente queria. Inclinou-se um pouco mais e deixou Harry alimentá-la, as pontas dos dedos qua­se tocando seus lábios.

O gosto do morango explodiu em sua boca. O sumo da fruta misturado com chocolate era tão doce quanto tentador. Puro prazer. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto saboreava a fruta, ciente de que Harry a olhava. Sabia que ele queria dar-lhe prazer. Sabia que aquilo fazia parte do jogo de sedução.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente, viu Harry a observando. E viu desejo nos olhos esverdeados.

- Você tem chocolate aqui - murmurou ele, limpando-lhe o lábio inferior com o polegar, e, depois, levando-o à própria boca e lambendo-o. Ela gemeu. Estavam apenas a um passo de um beijo.

Por um momento, ficaram ali, próximos o suficiente para se tocar. As batidas do coração reverberavam nos ouvidos de Hermione. Havia acabado de cruzar uma barreira. Não podia mais fingir que não o queria.

- Quero experimentar também - disse Harry, e pegou-lhe o pulso. Antes que Hermione pudesse reagir, ele mergulhou os dedos dela no chocolate derretido e a trouxe de volta, colocando-a entre os dois. O choco­late escorreu pelos dedos de Hermione, e Harry lambeu a gota, vagarosamente.

Ela pensou em como seria sentir aquele calor líqui­do em seu pescoço, nos seios, entre as coxas.

- Delicioso - sussurrou ele, lambendo agora o in­dicador. A língua fazia movimentos circulares, os lá­bios dando pequenos beijos.

Hermione olhou para a boca sensual. Quando ele passou a língua entre os dedos, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e se agarrou nos ombros largos. Então ouviu um ge­mido escapar dos lábios dele.

Aquilo não durou muito tempo. Harry liberou-lhe a mão de sua boca e a colocou sobre o peito, puxando-a para si. Os rostos estavam a apenas alguns centíme­tros. Tão próximos que a respiração era uma carícia.

- Esta noite - sussurrou ele no ouvido dela -, que­ro levá-la para casa e experimentar cada parte do seu corpo. - Diga sim, Hermione.

O corpo de Hermione tremeu inteiro. Aquilo era exatamente o que queria. Tocar Harry, experimentá-lo. Ofegou profundamente e abriu a boca para dizer sim.

Houve um barulho na porta. Harry deu um passo atrás e começou a mexer o chocolate quente quando Danny irrompeu na sala, com Jennifer seguindo-o.

- É um carro e tanto, Harry! - exclamou ele, ati­rando um saco sobre o balcão e apressando-se em devolver as chaves.

- Cuidado, trate estas frutas com respeito - protes­tou Harry e foi resgatar o saco.

Enquanto Harry dava a Danny algumas lições de como lidar corretamente com as frutas, Hermione vol­tou a misturar sua massa para torta.

- Você está fazendo isso com muita força - disse Jennifer a seu lado. - Deve lidar com a massa com delicadeza.

- Verdade? Pode me mostrar, Jennifer?

Ela observou as instruções da menina, mas com apenas parte da atenção. A outra parte dirigia-se a Harry enquanto ele instruía o menino indócil. Hermione ainda podia sentir a tensão sexual no ar. Preparando massa de torta, cortando frutas, fazendo manjares e pudins, pode­ria fazer Jennifer e Danny acreditarem que estavam montando uma sobremesa, mas Hermione sabia que, na verdade, estavam construindo autoconfiança e um futu­ro. Harry e ela estavam construindo algo mais, embora ainda não soubessem o que era.

Ele a fitou quando as tortas foram para o forno, e umedeceu os lábios. Ela afastou o olhar rapidamente.

Os garotos não eram as únicas pessoas a aprender. Harry aprendera que Hermione o queria, e estava an­sioso para atender a esse anseio.

Hermione aprendera que gostava de Harry, a des­peito de suas suspeitas sobre os motivos dele, a despeito de que havia jurado ficar longe de homens como ele, a despeito do fato de que a última coisa que pre­cisava era de tentação.

As tortas de Harry e Jennifer estavam perfeitas quando saíram do forno. A de Danny não parecia tão boa assim e a de Hermione estava horrível, irregular e afundada no centro.

Mas reconheceu a lição ali. _Preste atenção ao seu objetivo e não se distraia com homens sensuais._

_- _Você fará melhor na próxima vez, srta. Granger - dis­se Jennifer.

Havia um leve sorriso nos lábios de Harry. Quando estavam limpando tudo, Harry aproximou-se de Hermione.

- Pensou melhor sobre os seus planos para esta noite, srta. Granger? Estou ansioso para discutir o prato principal, depois do aperitivo que experimentamos há pouco.

-Você sempre fala dessa maneira, ou desperto metáforas maliciosas em você?

- Você desperta muita coisa em mim, Hermione. -Ele sutilmente baixou a voz. - Então, pego-a em sua casa às seis?

- Não, obrigada. - Ela limpou as mãos numa toalha de chá, pegou sua pobre torta e entregou-lhe. - Pegue isso. No caso de ainda não haver saciado sua gula.

_________________________________________________________________________

N/A – Oi meus amores...Mais uma vez, peço desculpas pela demora...Mas aqui estamos com mais um capítulo...Então..o que acharam?? Gostaram, odiaram, acharam mais ou menos?? Espero a resposta de vocês...

Quero muito agradecer a todos que leram e comentaram...

Nanybell – Que bom que você está gostando...desculpa pela demora em att, mas promento não demorar tanto...

2Dobbys – Gosto também do jeito que ele trata os alunos, acho que todo mundo que ensina algo, deveria tratar os alunos desta mesma maneira...Isso acaba gerando uma confiança e até uma amizade... Quanto aos erros, me certifiquei que desta vez não aparecerá a cor dos olhos..hauahuaha..Mas obrigado, por ter prestado atenção...

Darkling Omega – Fico bem feliz que esteja gostando da fic...=)  
Bjos

Witchysha – E que paraíso...até eu quero um chefe destes pra mim...

Lalah-Chan – Tomara que sim...os livros desta coleção são bem gostosinhos de ler...Espero que goste deste capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – Quinto capítulo...Espero que gostem**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

- Quero que vocês fechem os olhos e se recordem da melhor coisa que já comeram. Não importa se foi a mais fantasiosa ou a mais cara, e sim a melhor.

Sentado sobre o tampo de uma das mesas, Harry observou as três pessoas acomodadas nas cadeiras à sua frente, todas de olhos fechados. O cenho de Danny estava franzido, o rosto de Jennifer, levemente opri­mido. E Hermione, como sempre, estava bonita. Em­bora só a visse duas vezes por semana, ele vivia aquele rosto em sua mente por 24 horas, todos os dias, nas últimas quatro semanas.

Não ficava tão entusiasmado por nada desde que descobrira que era capaz de cozinhar. E não sentia esse desejo ardente desde a adolescência.

Ela era terrivelmente sexy, mesmo que fizesse o possível para não demonstrar isso. Ele a cortejava quando os garotos não estavam olhando e Hermione nunca correspondia. E o jeito que atirava os cabelos para trás, o balanço dos quadris, os lábios sensuais e o desafiante brilhos dos olhos, tudo isso o excitava muito.

Harry continuou olhando-a, observando-lhe as feições, o nariz delicado, a pele acetinada. Um leve sorriso aflorou nos lábios dela e ele sabia que estava se lembrando da melhor coisa que já comera.

Esperava que tivesse sido o morango que lhe dera. Apesar de saber que ela não mencionaria isso na fren­te das crianças. Era uma profissional escrupulosa.

- Tudo bem, podem abrir os olhos - disse ele. -Danny?

Sempre começava por Danny. O menino tinha uma necessidade compulsiva de ser notado, um sentimento que Harry reconhecia em si mesmo. Na verdade, havia muito do menino que reconhecia em si.

- Eu tinha um amigo, Azhar - disse Danny. - Uma noite, ele me convidou para jantar. A mãe dele era uma cozinheira maravilhosa. Fez cordeiro com arroz e lentilhas. Eu nunca tinha experimentado esse prato e, com os temperos, foi a coisa mais maravilhosa que já comi.

Hermione murmurou:

- Conheço Azhar. Não sabia que eram amigos.

- Deixamos de ser amigos quando vim para esta escola - replicou Danny com tristeza.

Harry entendeu logo. A comida favorita de Danny tinha gosto de inocência, dos dias em que era um garotinho e seus amigos podiam ser de qualquer raça, pertencer a qualquer grupo. De um tempo que lhe era permitido expressar-se livremente. Percebendo o olhar de Hermione, viu que ela havia entendido também. Oh, céus, quando seria capaz de comunicar-se daquela maneira com uma mulher?

- E você, Jennifer?

- Canja. Com macarrão. Quando eu ficava gripada, minha mãe fazia canja para mim. Isso foi antes de ela morrer.

- E como era a canja? - incentivou Hermione.

- Deliciosa e dourada. Com macarrão e legumes. - Ela ergueu os olhos para Hermione. - Só tomei essa canja duas ou três vezes.

- Deve ter sido realmente deliciosa - disse Hermione, e Harry podia ouvir suas palavras não-ditas. "Você deve sentir muita saudade de sua mãe."

Ele tinha de planejar o que iria dizer para adquirir a confiança das crianças. Uma espécie de estratégia. Contudo, Hermione parecia fazer isso com naturalida­de. Tinha magnetismo pessoal para cativar as pessoas e entendê-las.

Meu Deus, como gostava dela. E gostava de quem era quando estava a seu lado. Por causa de Hermione, estava dedicando seu tempo e empenho para conhecer Danny e Jennifer, e pensar em como ajudá-los.

- Qual é a sua favorita, Hermione? - perguntou ele.

- Biscoitos de aveia.

- Quem fazia os biscoitos?

- Srta. Wood, uma vizinha da época em que morá­vamos em Calgary. Eu tinha uns doze anos quando ela me pegou roubando seus lírios.

- Senhorita! - exclamou Danny. Hermione sorriu e deu de ombros.

- Meus pais acreditavam que apanhar flores no jar­dim alheio era roubo. Eu não achava que ela iria sentir falta de um ramalhete de lírios. De qualquer modo, a srta. Wood pegou-me antes que eu pudesse cortá-los.

- Espero que você tenha ficado envergonhada - dis­se Harry, zombando com seriedade.

- Fiquei muito envergonhada, sim. Mas a srta. Wood disse que me daria os lírios se eu lhe pedisse, depois do chá. E convidou-me para entrar. Mostrou-me os livros que possuía. Era professora de inglês aposentada, e era inglesa. Eu nunca tinha visto tantos livros na vida. Ela me contou que nunca tomava chá sem ler um pouco de Shakespeare. Assim, leu um trecho de _Romeu e Julieta._

Depois disso, deu-me biscoitos de aveia com legí­timo chá inglês.

- Ela foi a razão de você ter vindo para a Inglaterra e tornar-se professora?

- Uma das razões. A srta. Wood, seus biscoitos e Shakespeare. Lemos juntas todas as comédias e meta­de das tragédias antes de eu ter de me mudar outra vez.

Com essas palavras, o sorriso de Hermione feneceu e ela consultou o relógio.

- Vamos cozinhar hoje? - perguntou, num claro sinal de que queria mudar de assunto.

- Talvez - respondeu Harry. - Mas primeiro quero que Danny e Jennifer comecem a escolher os menus que irão apresentar no concurso.

- Oba! - exclamou Danny feliz. - Então por que estamos falando? Vamos prepará-los.

- Calma, companheiro. O que estivemos falando é importante. Cozinhar não é apenas técnica e ingredien­tes. Alimento é memória e experiência. Alimento é emoção. Portanto, se você estiver criando um menu, tem de captar o sentimento certo. Tem de doar-se a isso.

- Você quer que eu faça _curry? - _perguntou Danny.

- Quero que você faça o que gostar.

- Mas não sou indiano.

- Não faz diferença. Se você puser a si mesmo no que está fazendo, as pessoas lhe responderão. - Ele desceu da mesa e tocou o ombro do menino. - É mais fácil mostrar o que quero dizer do que explicar. Por isso, reservei uma mesa para nós quatro nesta sexta-feira, no Chanteclér.

- Chanteclér? - indignou-se Hermione. - Não é um dos restaurantes mais caros de Londres?

- E também um dos melhores - respondeu ele sor­rindo. - O chef, Damien Virata, é meu amigo. Ninguém pagará nada. É por minha conta.

- Mas...

- Tenho condições de pagar, se é o que a preocupa.

- Não é isso. Apenas...

Ele adorava ver a professora sem palavras.

- Discuti isso com Gina Weasley e ela concordou que experimentar uma cozinha inovadora poderia ajudar as crianças a aprender. Ela já obteve permissão dos pais deles, contanto, é claro, que você venha também.

Hermione o fitou, atônita.

Finalmente, depois de quatro semanas tentando, ele havia agendado um convite que ela não podia recusar.

- Reservei a mesa para as seis horas. Gina disse que leva vocês. Terminaremos o jantar por voltadas oito ou nove, no caso de você ter outros planos para depois - acrescentou ele, olhando-a significativamente.

- Sr. Potter, você é o homem mais teimoso do mundo.

- Obrigado, srta. Granger.

Um pacote a esperava na soleira da porta de sua casa quando chegou da escola na sexta-feira à tarde. Hermione reconheceu a caligrafia da mãe na etiqueta.

Não estava perto de seu aniversário, mas seus pais nunca haviam sido muito organizados acerca de datas. Se vissem um presente para ela, enviariam. Quando era garota, raramente tinha uma festa no dia de seu aniversário. Seus pais davam suas festas em qualquer ocasião, surpreendendo-a, de modo que Hermione não sentia falta de nada, exceto do prazer da antecipação, e de poder convidar as amigas. De qualquer maneira, nunca tinha muito tempo para fazer amigos antes que sua família se mudasse de cidade novamente.

Ela preparou uma xícara de chá e sentou-se com o pacote e o telefone, discando o número dos pais. Sua mãe atendeu ao primeiro toque.

- Como vai?

- Radiante! Recebeu o presente?

Era evidente que a mãe estava ao lado do telefone, esperando a ligação. Hermione sorriu, apreciando o entusiasmo de Poppy Read. Adorava aquela caracte­rística infantil da mãe e sua generosidade. Ela começou a desembrulhar o pacote.

- Aposto que está abrindo com cuidado, sem rasgar o papel, não está? - perguntou a mãe.

- Sim - respondeu Hermione com um sorriso.

- Rasgue-o. Rápido. Você vai adorar o presente.

Hermione continuou desembrulhando o pacote com cuidado, porém mais rápido.

- Estou levantando a tampa agora.

Então encontrou um longo colar de contas de vidro. Cada conta num tom de verde, todas do mesmo tamanho. Brilhavam como luz através das folhas numa floresta.

Era um dos gostos que ela e a mãe compartilhavam... uma peça incomum de joalheria de extrema beleza. Fazia-a lembrar-se de um dos lugares onde haviam morado no Canadá. Resplandecia beleza e paz.

- E maravilhoso.

A mãe suspirou de prazer.

- Você não tem muita selva aí na Inglaterra. Preci­sa de um pouco de verde a seu redor.

- Realmente lembrou-me as árvores. Adorei o pre­sente, mamãe.

- Eu costumava detestar que você me chamasse assim. Agora gosto. É peculiar.

- Bem, você é minha mãe - disse Hermione, experimen­tando o colar.

- Sim. E me pergunto se no passado agi como mãe. Tratava você mais como amiga. Eu e seu pai estávamos tentando começar um novo mundo, sabe? Sem hierar­quias, sem obrigações. Mas você foi embora. Está ajudando pessoas. Estamos orgulhosos disso.

Sim, ser professora era como a busca de seus pais para salvar o mundo, supunha. Não precisava se atirar diante de escavadoras de terraplenagem ou acorrentar-se a caminhões carregando mísseis nucleares, mas, ao ensinar, sentia-se importante. Especialmente nos dias em que trabalhava com Jennifer, Danny e Harry. Era mais seguro fisicamente, mas não menos emocionalmente perigoso.

- Herdei isso de vocês - disse ela, e pela primeira vez sabia que era verdade. Sua louca educação dera-lhe algo mais que inseguranças e desejos selvagens. Dera-lhe algo precioso.

- Você está se saindo bem, criança. Será uma boa mãe, quando acontecer novamente. Melhor do que eu.

Ela brincou com as contas do colar para se distrair do que a mãe estava dizendo, e pensou na alegria sim­ples de Poppy Read em lhe dar o presente. Muitas alegrias de Poppy eram simples. Seria tão tentador viver daquela maneira por uma vez, desistir de ver as implicações de tudo e apenas ser. Tentara fazer isso com Vitor. No fundo, era muito parecida com os pais.

- Vocês dois me amaram, mamãe. Isso é o que conta.

- Gina, por favor, pode ir mais devagar?

- O quê? - perguntou Gina baixando o rádio do carro.

- Mais devagar. Há crianças no carro.

- Adolescentes adoram velocidade. Não é verdade, crianças?

- Sim, senhorita - disse Danny ao lado de Jennifer, no pequeno assento traseiro do conversível.

- Vê? - disse Gina, transferindo o som para os alto-falantes traseiros, de modo a distrair os garotos e ga­rantir privacidade para conversar. - Pensei que você estivesse impaciente para chegar.

- Saiba que recusei meia dúzia de encontros com Harry Potter no mês passado. O que a faz pen­sar que estou ansiosa para vê-lo esta noite?

- Vestido. Salto alto. Colar. Batom. - Gina virou uma esquina em velocidade. - Você está fantástica.

- É um restaurante chique. - Hermione sabia que esta não era a razão pela qual se vestira com esmero, mas não iria admitir isso para Gina.

- Se ele oferecer levá-la para casa hoje depois do jantar, levarei as crianças comigo. Não se preocupe.

- Já lhe disse. Não preciso de Harry Potter.

- Digo o mesmo sobre chocolate todo dia. Mas, algumas vezes, temos de buscar o que queremos, e não o que precisamos. - Ela parou no sinal vermelho. - E você não me engana, queridinha. Adora correr nesse carro tanto quanto eu.

- Não adoro.

O farol abriu e Gina arrancou num impulso violento. Hermione foi atirada para trás no assento e ouviu Jennifer gritar.

- Que tal isso? - gritou Gina, acelerando ainda mais.

- Eu...

- Coração disparado? Como se estivesse realmente viva?

Hermione pôs a mão sobre o peito. O coração esta­va frenético e a adrenalina percorria-lhe as veias. Ela riu.

- Sim, estou.

- Ótimo.

Gina parecia tão contente que Hermione riu novamente. -Tudo bem. Contarei a você meu maior segredo. Estou ansiosa para passar uma noite com Harry

- Ah! Sabia. - Gina golpeou a direção em triunfo.

- Mas nada vai acontecer. As crianças estarão lá o tempo todo.

- Não conte com isso. Harry parece um homem que faz tudo o que quer. - Ela parou o carro em frente ao restaurante. - Aqui estamos!

O vestido de Hermione subiu ao descer do conver­sível e ela sentiu o frio ar da primavera em suas pernas e braços nus.

Exceto pelas jóias, normalmente se vestia de modo conservador. Anos de roupas feitas de retalhos a ha­viam ensinado a apreciar vestidos simples e bem-feitos. Mas pensou em Harry quando escolheu aquele vesti­do curto de decote ousado. E os sapatos de saltos al­tíssimos eram sedutores. Não se sentia uma professo­ra solteira, mas uma mulher atraente, prestes a ter um encontro amoroso.

Ela tocou o colar de vidro verde e recordou-se da conversa que tivera com a mãe. Se você nunca pensa no futuro, torna-se vítima de impulsos passageiros.

Mas falar com a mãe a fizera rever aquela filosofia. Pode-se, sim, parar e aproveitar o presente. E isso pode lhe dar a coragem de fazer o que tem vontade.

Pensou no que acontecera na quarta-feira... Como Harry a incitara a revelar algo de seu passado. E fora bom.

Agora estava feliz por ele ter trapaceado e arranjado aquele encontro. Olhou a fachada do Chanteclér. Sabia que o restaurante possuía a mais inovadora cozinha da Grã-Bretanha, mas nunca esperara estar ali. O lado de fora era simples: tijolos à vista, estilo georgiano, com enormes janelas envidraçadas. Não havia letreiro com o nome do estabelecimento, apenas a estátua de um galo, em bronze, perto da porta de entrada. A intenção do proprietário era fazer a clientela lembrar-se que Chan­teclér era o nome do galo de uma lenda popular, recontada no famoso livro _Contos de Canterbury._

Contudo, aquilo dava prosseguimento ao tema da galinha que Harry lhe apresentara quando o conhece­ra. Perguntou-se se ele a estava provocando novamen­te e sorriu.

- Nossa, é incrível - comentou Danny, impressio­nado.

Ela piscou-lhe. Sabia que ele iria portar-se muito bem ali.

- Fique tranqüilo. E acho que deveríamos usar o garfo errado só para ver o que acontece.

- Sim, mas desafio você.

Hermione pôs a mão no ombro de Jennifer. A garo­ta estava tensa.

- Sente-se perto de mim, no caso de Harry e Danny começarem a falar de futebol.

Tão logo entraram, um homem usando um terno impecável cumprimentou-os.

- Srta. Granger? O sr. Potter os espera.

O restaurante era magnificamente bem decorado, mas ela parou de observar os detalhes quando avistou a figura impecável numa mesa ao canto. Harry levan­tou-se quando os viu. Estava usando um terno cor de chocolate, bem talhado, com uma camisa branca aber­ta no pescoço. Uma mecha dos cabelos escuros caía sobre a testa. Estava bem barbeado, enfatizando a linha da mandíbula e a covinha no queixo.

Hermione pensou que, sem sombra de dúvida, aque­le era o homem mais lindo que já vira.

O restaurante inteiro, as mesas, as flores, os dois adolescentes a seu lado, tudo desapareceu. Os olhos esverdeados se fixaram em seu rosto, e então no ves­tido, nos braços nus, pernas e sapatos.

A inspeção levou apenas alguns segundos, mas o desejo que viu nos olhos dele tirou-lhe o fôlego.

- Estou feliz por terem vindo. - Harry puxou uma cadeira para ela e Hermione se sentou enquanto o ob­servava fazer o mesmo para Jennifer, e indicar para que Danny se sentasse à sua direita. - Invejo vocês três. Estão prestes a ter uma experiência diferente de tudo que conhecem. Damien Virata é o mais extraordinário chef da Grã-Bretanha hoje. Vocês têm de deixar todas as suas pré-concepções para trás e apoiar-se somente em seus sentidos. Olhem, cheirem, sintam e saboreiem. Não pensem.

Ele sentou-se ao lado de Hermione e ofereceu-lhe uma taça de champanhe, roçando-lhe os dedos no processo. O contraste entre o vidro gelado e a pele quente de Harry era excitante.

- Obrigado por vir - murmurou ele. - Estou ansio­so por isso há dias.

- Saúde. - Ela brindou com ele, depois com todos os outros. No primeiro gole, o líquido borbulhante pareceu eletrificar seu corpo. Os sentidos estavam aguçados por estar perto de Harry.

- Deixo Damien escolher nosso menu - disse Harry. - Jennifer, você está com um vestido muito bonito.

Jennifer usava um vestido azul-celeste. Sem uni­forme, parecia mais velha e menos assustada que a garotinha da escola. Ela enrubesceu diante do elogio.

_Ela sente atração por Harry, _percebeu Hermione e sorriu. Não podia culpar a menina.

Danny usava sua camisa casual e uma gravata azul, frouxa no pescoço.

Hermione, influenciada pelo ambiente, pensou neles quatro como um estranho pensaria: um adolescente esperto, uma garotinha no limiar da maturidade, um homem feliz, bonito e atencioso, e uma mulher muito bem vestida, divertindo-se.

Um cenário que consideraria impossível apenas um dia antes.

Um prato foi colocado à sua frente. Ela piscou diante da porcelana branca com lascas de algo rosa e verde, cobertas com molho amarelo.

- Parece mais arte do que comida. O que é?

Os olhos de Harry brilharam.

- Não vou dizer. Experimente.

Ela deu uma garfada. A textura era sedosa, e o sabor entre doce e salgado. Era peixe, mas não tinha idéia do que o acompanhava. Os sabores fundiam-se, um dominando o outro.

Hermione olhou para os garotos e pôde ver sua própria expressão refletida nos rostos deles. Perplexi­dade, imaginação e prazer.

- Gostou? - perguntou Harry, observando-a.

- É algo que nunca provei.

- Mas gostou?

Ela provou outro pedaço.

- Sim.

Harry bateu palmas de alegria, parecendo uma criança.

- Absolutamente genial.

Aquele prato foi acompanhado de vinho rosado e seguido por outros dois pratos. Todos em porções pequenas, mas o equilíbrio de texturas e sabores era sempre uma surpresa.

Hermione não entendia nada sobre comida. Fora criada num regime de grãos naturais e estranhos chás de ervas, mas sabia apreciar pratos exóticos. E sabia que seu paladar nunca havia sido tão sutilmente seduzido.

Harry, com aquele riso gostoso, explicava às crian­ças detalhes do preparo, da mesma forma que ela podia interpretar um poema. A mão pousava sobre o pulso de Hermione cada vez que lhe fazia uma pergunta.

Ela observava cada expressão dele, sentindo o po­der de seu deleite. O olhar intenso sobre a sua pele. As perguntas íntimas, os comentários quase sussurrados, hipnotizando-a.

A cada garfada, sentia seu lado racional escapar.

- Ouça - disse-lhe ele -, você não pode comer cada parte separadamente, tem de comer junto, a fruta, o carneiro, o purê e o molho. Tente. - Harry estendeu-lhe um garfo, balanceado com diferentes partes do prato.

Sem pensar, Hermione inclinou-se e abriu a boca. Então viu os olhos esverdeados fixos em sua boca quando aproximou os lábios da ponta do garfo.

- Você está gostando? - soou uma voz masculina atrás dela, fazendo-a virar-se.

O dono da voz era baixo e forte, com cabelos escu­ros. Usava um avental branco de chefe calça xadrez.

- Damien! - Harry levantou-se da cadeira e apertou a mão do chef. - Fantástico, como sempre.

O famoso chef sorriu.

- Fico feliz em ter a próxima geração aqui. Gosta­riam de visitar a cozinha antes da sobremesa?

Jennifer arregalou os olhos e Danny abriu um sor­riso, dizendo:

- Adoraria.

Quando entraram na cozinha, a mão de Harry des­cansava nas costas de Hermione, provocando calor pelo corpo dela. Todavia, foi um choque entrar na cozinha do Chanteclér, cheia de pessoas, barulho e correria. Era naquele lugar frenético que Harry se sentia em casa?

Ela viu Damien falando com Jennifer e Danny e apontando para diferentes áreas da cozinha.

Harry a tomou pela mão.

- Venha cá - murmurou em seu ouvido, conduzindo-a.

Ele abriu uma porta de aço na parede e adentrou um compartimento repleto de prateleiras com caixas de plástico. Pelo frio, parecia uma câmera refrigerada.

Harry fechou a porta.

­­_________________________________________________________________________

**N/A –** Então...o que acharam deste capítulo?? Deixei vocês com gostinho de quero mais?? Ahuahauahua...quem sabe se eu tiver bastante reviews, eu posto bem rapidinho...

Quero me desculpar pela demora...mas ando com a agenda apertada... então.…peço desculpas...Não vou agradecer um a um, pois estou com um pouquinho de pressa... mas prometo que no próximo capítulo eu agradeço como vocês merecem...

Beijinhos meus amores =)


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic sem fins lucrativos, adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – O que será que vai acontecer??**

**_________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

Harry encostou-se na porta fechada com aquele sor­riso brilhante, parecendo irresistível e perigoso.

- Estou louco para ficar sozinho com você - disse. Hermione esfregou as mãos ao longo dos braços nus, embora ainda não estivesse gelada.

- Dentro de um refrigerador?

- Ficarei quente dentro de um refrigerador se você estiver comigo. - Ele a fitou de cima a baixo e Hermione tremeu. Não de frio. - Você está deslumbrante. Tive de usar toda a minha força de vontade para man­ter as mãos longe de você esta noite.

_Igualmente, _pensou ela. Harry se aproximou.

- Eu adoraria esquentá-la. Posso?

_Por favor, sim! _Hermione mordiscou o lábio.

- As crianças...

- Não sentirão nossa falta pelos próximos vinte minutos, pelo menos. Mas ficaremos com muito frio se não nos aquecermos logo.

- Podemos sair daqui. -A voz soou sem convicção até para os próprios ouvidos de Hermione.

Harry meneou a cabeça.

- Nem pensar, srta. Granger. Você tem se esquivado de mim desde o dia em que me conheceu e quero saber por quê. No princípio, pensei que fosse porque estivesse zangada comigo. Mas agora acho que é porque não confia em mim. Estou certo?

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas e cruzou os braços contra o peito.

- E devo confiar em alguém que monta uma arma­dilha e me prende num refrigerador?

- Pode sair quando quiser. Basta apertar o botão na porta. - Mas ele não se afastou. - Por que não confia em mim?

- Porque você é namorador e cativa pessoas sem se dar conta disso.

- Você está errada, Hermione. E verdadeiramente quero ajudar Danny e Jennifer, se é o que a preocupa. Não os estou usando. Não estou usando você.

- O que me preocupa é que você flerta comigo desde o momento em que me conheceu e vem tentan­do levar-me para cama desde então. É o que faz com todas as mulheres, pelo que ouvi falar.

Ele assentiu.

- Ah, então é da minha imagem pública que você não gosta. Bem, isso faz sentido. Mas não deveria acreditar em tudo que lê nos jornais.

- Nega que tem uma mulher diferente na sua cama todas as semanas?

- Conheço muitas mulheres e, eventualmente, tenho encontros. Mas não. Geralmente não durmo com elas. E nenhuma das mulheres que conheço me faz sentir do jeito que você faz.

Hermione começava a sentir frio, mas a proximida­de de Harry era quase quente demais para suportar.

- E como eu o faço sentir-se?

- Vivo. Intrigado. Sedento. Excitado.

- Igualmente. - A palavra ecoou da boca de Hermione antes que pudesse deter-se.

Ele sorriu, e então disse:

- Não a tocarei a menos que você queira. Você quer?

- Sim.

Ele a encarou por um momento, como se não pu­desse acreditar no que ouvira. Então o sorriso desapa­receu e a expressão tornou-se séria. As mãos ainda não a tocavam. Harry mordiscou o lábio, como se estives­se se concentrando. Uma linha apareceu entre as so­brancelhas.

Ofegante, pousou as mãos sobre os ombros delica­dos.

Ambos prenderam a respiração. Hermione fechou os olhos para saborear o toque daquelas mãos sobre a sua pele e depois os abriu porque não queria perder um único instante da imagem dele.

Vagarosamente, Harry deslizou as palmas ao longo dos braços nus. Hermione estremeceu. As mãos grandes encontraram as suas e os dedos se entrelaçaram. Esta­vam ali, acariciando-se dentro de uma câmera refrige­rada, onde alguém poderia entrar a qualquer minuto para buscar alguns tomates.

Apesar dos saltos, Hermione colocou-se na ponta dos pés para encontrar a boca sensual quando Harry aproximou o rosto.

Os lábios eram mais quentes do que ela havia ima­ginado. Gentis, doces. O tempo passou, os dois ali de mãos dadas, lábios pressionados. Sem se explorar, sem se mover... apenas tocando-se pela primeira vez.

Quando se apartaram, Hermione sentiu os olhos brilharem.

O beijo fora inocente e romântico. Como o beijo que acordou a Bela Adormecida. Mas ela sentia-se acordada e consciente das possibilidades daquele mo­mento.

Harry engoliu em seco.

- Queria beijá-la há muito tempo, mas não espera­va...

- Pensei que seria mais... - Ela pensou na palavra. Não mais sexy, porque aquele beijo fora a coisa mais sexy que já experimentara. - Mais carnal. - E então desvencilhou as mãos e as enterrou nos cabelos de Harry. Quando ele a puxou para si, Hermione soube que aquele beijo não havia sido nada inocente, porque, pressionada contra o corpo másculo, podia sentir a rigidez da ereção através da roupa.

Um desejo feroz a percorreu e ela o beijou avida­mente.

Harry gemeu e a ergueu até que seus pés mal to­cassem o chão. E então as mãos másculas estavam percorrendo suas costas, enlouquecendo-a de desejo.

Tocar-lhe os cabelos não era suficiente. Hermione deslizou as mãos pelos ombros fortes, pelos braços rí­gidos, até atingir os quadris estreitos. Harry tinha uma boca maravilhosa. O beijo era feroz e desesperado. E, naquele abraço, Hermione podia sentir-lhe o corpo in­teiro contra o seu, pressionando-a. Mas queria mais. Deixou a mão passear por suas costas largas e enterrou os dedos na carne firme. Harry emitiu um som rouco e puxou-lhe a perna em volta de seu quadril. Ela o sentiu investir com força. Com a perna ao redor dele, o vesti­do levantado até a cintura, o sexo intimamente contra a ereção de Harry, seu corpo estava em chamas.

Quando finalmente se separaram, a respiração de ambos era ofegante.

- Agora isso foi carnal - comentou ela.

- Eu me transformei em romântico, também. - Ele a beijou antes de afastar-se para olhá-la.

- Notei.

Harry passou a mão por baixo da saia e a pousou entre as coxas.

- Confia em mim agora?

- Não. - Hermione não resistiu a mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior, fazendo-o rir.

- Devemos sair daqui antes que as crianças termi­nem a visita na cozinha.

Oh. Esquecera-se de Danny e Jennifer.

Colocando-a de volta no chão, Harry beijou-a de leve na testa.

- Falta apenas a sobremesa para terminarmos o jantar. A que horas sua amiga virá buscá-los?

Ela consultou o relógio.

- Em quinze minutos.

- Ótimo. Você voltará para casa comigo. - Era uma afirmação, não uma pergunta. Pontuada por mais beijos. Era como se ele estivesse acostumado a ter uma mulher num estalar de dedos. - Você voltará comigo, certo, Hermione? Confia em mim um pouco, não confia?

- Por uma noite? - perguntou ela. - Não é ter con­fiança demais?

Ele pegou-lhe as mãos novamente.

- Fique por uma noite. Fique por uma semana. Quero conhecer você, de todas as formas que puder. Aquelas palavras prometiam prazer. Ele ofegou longamente e beijou-a nos lábios. - Você vai na frente e encontro vocês na mesa. Acho que é melhor ficar aqui por um minuto, para me acal­mar.

Ela olhou para baixo e notou a ereção claramente visível sob a calça.

Outra onda de desejo a dominou, mas engoliu em seco, detestando deixá-lo, mesmo por um momento.

- Vá. E, Hermione

- Hum? - Ela limpou um traço de batom do lábio inferior dele.

- Tente confiar em mim. Por esta noite, pelo me­nos.

Ele parecia tão sério quanto durante a primeira aula, quando mostrara as mãos cheias de cicatrizes.

Hermione assentiu e saiu da câmera refrigerada.

Harry suspirou.

Ela havia concordado. Tentaria tentar confiar nele.

E a razão de não estar conseguindo se manter sobre as pernas era em parte porque estava mais abalado do que nunca, só por tê-la beijado e lhe tocado a pele nua.

Mas isso era apenas parte do que sentia. A outra parte era um espantoso sentimento de alívio. Havia planejado que a noite seria uma sutil sedução. Não evidente demais, apenas pequenos toques e olhares rápidos, algo que não fosse captado pelos alunos. E então um convite para um café no fim da noite, uma chance de conversar com Hermione e passar mais tem­po a seu lado.

Mas ela apareceu naquele vestido e os planos _sutis _tinham ido por água abaixo.

Naquele vestido curto Hermione Granger representava mais tentação do que qualquer homem podia suportar.

A respiração gradualmente suavizou-se e Harry arrumou o colarinho da camisa. O que estava lhe acon­tecendo? Desde quando implorara alguma coisa a uma mulher? Muito menos confiança!

Já havia conquistado a admiração de Hermione e seu desejo. Ela seguia sua liderança na cozinha e tra­balhava bem com ele e com os adolescentes. Depois de um começo turbulento, estava tranqüilo agora, e certo da amizade dela. Havia trabalhado duro para conquistar tudo aquilo. E isso, normalmente, seria o suficiente. Mas não dessa vez. Queria que Hermione conhecesse seus sentimentos. Que confiasse nele de corpo e alma. Nem que fosse por uma única noite.

Olhou para o seu reflexo na porta de aço para che­car qualquer possível marca de batom, e sorriu para si mesmo. Hermione não sabia o que estava acontecendo e não sabia o que iria acontecer. Mas estava ansiosa para descobrir.

Na cozinha barulhenta, sentiu-se como se estivesse pisando num mundo diferente.

Mas não era o mundo que havia mudado. Era ela.

Localizando Jennifer, Danny e Damien, caminhou até eles. Os adolescentes estavam tão absorvidos no que Damien contava que nem a olharam quando se aproximou. Bom sinal. Significava que dificilmente haviam percebido sua ausência e a de Harry. Damien também não fez nenhum comentário.

Hermione imaginou se Harry tinha posto Damien a par da armadilha de levá-la para o refrigerador. Mas afastou aquele pensamento. Havia prometido confiar em Harry, lembrou-se.

Ademais, gostava da idéia de que Harry tivesse elaborado o plano de tocá-la na privacidade. Como primeiro beijo, aquele fora romântico. E, até então, ela só encontrara romance nos livros.

O salão de jantar era outro mundo também. Tran­qüilo, silencioso, aconchegante. As velas e as paredes cor de laranja faziam-na sentir-se como Cinderela na carruagem, rumo a uma noite mágica.

Danny estava tão silencioso quanto Jennifer, mas, assim que o chef deixou-os na porta do salão de jantar, o menino exclamou:

- Oh, que sensacional! Você viu aquele sujeito derramando conhaque na panela e ateando fogo? Que­ro fazer isso no concurso.

- Você não se impressionou com nada mais que a explosão, companheiro? Harry sentou-se ao lado deles, a voz divertida e a aparência serena. Hermione, que pensava ter se acalmado, sentiu o coração palpitar e os seios latejarem. O joelho dele tocou o seu por baixo da mesa.

O garçom chegou com pratos brancos que conti­nham cinco tipos de sobremesa.

- Damien preparou esta porque sou fanático por sorvete - disse Harry, apontando uma delas. - Mas vocês devem experimentar todas.

Hermione não se moveu. As mãos ainda estavam trê­mulas para lidar com a colher de modo gracioso. Então apenas observou os três. As crianças, concentradas, ficavam tentando adivinhar os sabores. Harry tinha uma expressão de puro prazer enquanto comia e explicava.

Era quase a mesma expressão de quando a beijara pela primeira vez.

- Você deveria experimentar esta. Restam-nos ape­nas dez minutos. - Ele piscou-lhe quase imperceptivelmente.

O homem era convencido demais, e a primeira resposta na mente de Hermione fora de autodefesa. _Ainda não concordei em ir para a sua casa._

Mas não era verdade. Já havia decidido confiar em Harry e ter uma noite de prazer.

Pegando a colher, experimentou as sobremesas, e notou que havia um sabor que não estava no seu prato, o sabor dos lábios dele.

Harry estendeu a mão por baixo da mesa e acari­ciou-lhe a coxa rapidamente.

Nunca dez minutos custaram tanto a passar. Se havia estado consciente durante o jantar, estava vinte vezes mais agora. Cada minuto era pleno de sensações e saturado por um pensamento: _vou passar a noite com Harry._

Ele checou o relógio de ouro e a surpresa pelo horário foi tão exagerada que Hermione abafou uma risada.

- Já é tarde assim? Garotos, a srta. Weasley está esperando por vocês lá fora. Vamos, eu os acompanho até lá. Colocando-se de pé, fingiu inspecionar o prato de Hermione. - Por que não termina sua sobremesa, Hermione, e pegarei um táxi para você depois?

Ela se despediu das crianças. Jennifer estava sorrindo e o garoto já havia corrido para fora do restaurante.

E então estava sozinha na mesa com três cadeiras vazias, cinco tipos de sobremesa e os próprios pensa­mentos.

Meu Deus, o que estava fazendo? Aquilo não era um encontro. Não eram como um casal saindo junto a fim de se conhecer antes de começar um relaciona­mento.

Aquilo era ir para casa com um homem que mal conhecia para fazer sexo com ele.

Hermione levantou-se e empurrou a cadeira.

- Não pense em fugir. - O braço de Harry estava em volta de seus ombros, a voz em seu ouvido.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia... - começou ela.

- Que tal pegarmos um táxi de volta para a minha casa e discutir sobre isso no caminho?

- Não precisamos discutir.

- Excelente. Vamos para casa, então - disse ele, beijando-a atrás da orelha, e Hermione, pela milésima vez naquela noite, excitou-se. - Ou está tentando dizer-me que se acovardou?

A palavra a irritou, e ela desvencilhou-se dos braços dele, virando-se para encará-lo. Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

- Adoro essas suas atitudes de professora rígida. Soam terrivelmente sexy.

Rindo, Harry era terrivelmente sexy, também.

- Não é uma atitude, e você está tentando me tape­ar para que eu vá para sua casa.

- Este é precisamente a idéia, srta. Granger. - O rosto dele era irrepreensível. - Vamos, Hermione - murmu­rou, tomando-lhe a mão. - Venha para a minha casa e brinque comigo.

_Brincar! _A palavra certa. Era uma brincadeira, um jogo, algo divertido. Como não tinha há anos. Algo tão saboroso quanto uma sobremesa.

E, se aquilo era brincadeira, não havia por que se preocupar. Poderia manter o controle. Poderia confiar em Harry pela extensão de um jogo. Jogos não reque­rem que você entregue seu coração.

- Certo - concordou ela -, vamos antes que eu mude de idéia. Mas ainda discutiremos sobre isso no táxi. Se, quando o táxi chegar à sua casa, eu tiver ganhado, sigo para a minha. - Levantando-se, dirigiu-se para a porta, sentindo-o segui-la. Podia interpretar o papel de professora sexy, agora que tudo era um jogo.

- Meu Deus, você sabe como me deixar excitado - disse ele, chamando um táxi.

Depois de dar o endereço ao motorista, sentou-se mais próximo, roçando-lhe a coxa.

- Eu era o orador nos debates da escola – contou Harry.

-Bom, então sabe como seguir as regras. Você estabelece seu ponto, eu estabeleço o meu. Até que um de nós capitule.

- Eu a quero desde o primeiro momento em que a vi.

A voz baixa e profunda a fez tremer de excitação.

- Este é seu primeiro ponto?

- 0h, sim.

- O meu é que querer uma mulher não é critério suficiente para tê-la. Você tem de apresentar um argu­mento melhor, Potter.

- E que tal: _você _também me quis desde o primeiro instante em que me viu? - Harry meneou a cabeça, sorrindo, e passou o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

- Potter, este é um jogo intelectual, não físico. Mas se é assim que quer jogar... - Ela girou no assen­to e pousou as pernas no colo de Harry, que ficou maravilhado com o quanto Hermione estava gostando daquela doce intimidade. Decididamente, a srta. Granger era imprevisível.

- Então, este é seu ponto?

- Não. - Estou fazendo o possível para distraí-la de uma réplica.

- Boa tática.

Ele tocou-lhe o joelho com a mão livre e acariciou parte da perna descoberta pelo vestido.

- Você está me deixando louco, srta. Granger. Acho que mudamos o tópico deste debate. Acredito que, quando fizermos amor, será a mais espantosa experiên­cia do universo.

- Negado. Você ainda não venceu o primeiro de­bate.

- Não venci? - Ele passou a mão pela perna dela, agora por baixo do vestido. O polegar roçava o alto da coxa, torturando-a.

Hermione não sabia o que seria mais sexy... brincar com Harry um pouco mais, ou render-se às carícias.

Uma vez que estavam ainda num táxi, era mais acertado conter-se.

- Ainda não apresentei o meu ponto - disse ela.

Harry inclinou-se para frente, a mão tocando a renda da calcinha agora, os lábios junto aos dela.

- E qual é o seu ponto?

Ela havia esquecido. Mas jamais admitiria isso.

- Meu ponto é que você é imoral, grosseiro, paquerador e tão sensual que uma mulher não pode estar segura em sua presença.

- Protesto. Não sou imoral. - A voz dele tinha um sotaque inglês ainda mais forte do que o normal. - Po­rém, suspeito que você goste quando sou imoral.

Ele passou a ponta dos dedos sobre a renda que lhe cobria o sexo, e Hermione gemeu.

O táxi parou.

Num instante, Harry afastou-se, pagou a corrida ao motorista, desceu e estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a sair do táxi. Hermione a tomou, sentindo-se levemente tonta de excitação.

- Onde estamos? - perguntou, notando as casas brancas em estilo georgiano.

- Notting Hill. E agora vamos para a minha casa, pois não houve vencedores no debate. Você ganhou a parte intelectual e a física, certo?

_________________________________________________________________________

**N/A –** hey meus amores...estou de volta com mais um capítulo...Mais uma vez..peço desculpas pela demora...

Espero que tenham gostado...Agradeço de coração a todos aqueles que comentaram, favoritaram, ou somente leram.=)

**Witchysha** – Gostou do que aconteceu dentro da Câmara?hauhauahuahuahau

**2Dobbys** – Também gostei do capítulo passado...mas gosto mais deste...e você?

– Leitora nova...Obrigado por comentar... Eu também quero um Harry destes para mim...

Quanto aos errinhos, eu infelizmente não consigo deixar de passar por eles batido....tenho tentado ao máximo não deixar isso acontecer...mas sempre passa uma coisa ou outra...

Ninguém tinha comentado sobre a troca de cenário na fic...Mas daqui pra frente, vou demarcar essas trocas. Obrigado pelo aviso...é sempre bom receber comentários...


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic **sem fins lucrativos**, **adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books**. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – Pessoas, quero esclarecer mais uma vez, que a história não me pertence, eu não tenho toda a criatividade da autora...Amo receber reviews, e muitas me parabenizando pela história e pelo modo como escrevo. Quem me dera escrever desta maneira...É claro que gosto de receber reviews, mas me sinto meio mal quando as pessoas acham que eu escrevi a história...Peço desculpas se desapontei alguém...Mas achei que era meu "dever" lembrar que a história não é minha...e sim da Julia Cohen...eu apenas troquei os nomes originais pelos nossos personagens preferidos ;)**

**Boa Leitura =) / Este capítulo contém N/C**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**CAPITULO SETE**

Hermione hesitou um segundo e Harry não podia respirar. Então ela deu um sorriso de encher o coração e disse:

- Vou entrar. - E mais uma vez Harry sentiu-se aliviado. Havia jogado e ganhado.

- O que a fez decidir? -perguntou ele, acariciando-lhe a mão. - Foram minhas habilidades superiores no debate?

- Não. Foi quando você disse que jogaríamos. - Os olhos esverdeados cintilaram sob a iluminação da rua. - Preciso divertir-me, Harry. Preciso de romance e fantasia. Não tenho isso há muito tempo.

- Hermione, eu soube disso tão logo a vi pedir café de coador no melhor café italiano de Londres. - Ele curvou-se e levantou-a nos braços. - Você vai ter fan­tasia, romance e diversão. Prometo.

Hermione se sentiu maravilhosa nos braços fortes. Como se pertencesse àqueles braços.

Segurando o corpo delicado e sensual, Harry subiu rapidamente os degraus de sua casa.

E então, no limiar da imensa porta da entrada, teve de parar.

- Humm...

- O que foi, Potter?

- Acho que este gesto romântico de entrar em casa com a donzela nos braços foi mal planejado. Pode tirar as chaves do bolso da minha calça? Estou com as mãos ocupadas.

Hermione riu e enfiou a mão no bolso da calça à procura das chaves. Encontrando-as, destrancou a porta e abriu-a.

Harry adentrou o hall, que mais parecia um saguão de hotel, e fechou a porta com o pé.

- Graças a Deus.

- O quê? - Um sorriso leve brincava nos lábios de Hermione.

- Finalmente tenho você sozinha num lugar que não seja uma sala de aula ou um refrigerador, e posso levar todo o tempo que quiser.

- Você quer levar muito tempo?

- Oh, sim. E pretendo saborear cada momento. - Ele caminhou pelo hall, em direção à escada que levava ao andar superior. - Perdoe-me por ser um mau anfitrião, mas não vou lhe oferecer um drinque porque a quero no meu quarto. Ser carregada pela escadaria no romântico estilo Scarlet O'Hara é suficiente para você?

- Harry.

Ao som de seu nome, Harry parou no primeiro degrau e a fitou. Aquele pequeno sorriso desaparecera. Ela parecia nervosa.

- O que foi?

- Eu... - Hermione mordiscou o lábio. Não encon­trava as palavras.

Harry sentiu um arrepio. Se ela estivesse desistin­do... se não confiasse nele...

- O que foi, querida? Conte-me.

-Você tem preservativos? Eu não... - Ela enrubesceu.

- Oh. - Ele soltou uma gargalhada de alívio. Ela estava preocupada com sexo seguro. Prudente, sensí­vel, adorável professora. - Sim, tenho. - E recomeçou a subir.

- Ótimo.

A maneira como ela disse aquilo o fez recuar. Al­guma coisa não estava certa.

- O que foi?

- Eu... - Hermione baixou os olhos. - Não faço sexo há muito tempo. Não tenho certeza se ainda sei como é.

Ela estava sendo honesta, aberta e corajosa. Não precisava admitir isso a ele. Harry a abraçou com mais força.

- Hermione, tudo o que deve fazer esta noite é sen­tir prazer. Quero fazê-la sentir-se maravilhosa. Você me permite?

Ela assentiu.

- Não precisa ficar com medo ou na defensiva.

- Ajude-me então - murmurou ela. - Preciso disso.

Aquilo estava além do que Harry havia sonhado.

Além de uma disputa seguida de um prêmio. Iria lhe dar o que ela precisava.

Beijando-a novamente nos lábios, disse:

- Acho que vai ser uma das melhores noites da minha vida.

O quarto era grande e moderno. Janelas grandes davam para uma noite londrina escura e nevoenta, mas havia muita luz no quarto.

Ele a colocou no chão ao lado da cama e então fe­chou as cortinas, apagou a luz do teto e acendeu o abajur da mesinha-de-cabeceira. A luz era difusa, mas com uma tonalidade dourada que dava certo roman­tismo ao ambiente.

- Temos de ficar com a luz acesa? – perguntou ela.

Harry assentiu.

- Quero tocar, cheirar, provar e ouvir você. E vê-la, também.

Ele estendeu a mão e puxou a fivela que lhe segu­rava os cabelos. Quando caíram em cascata sobre os ombros, acariciou-os. Dando então um passo atrás, fitou-a de cima a baixo. O batom havia desaparecido dos lábios, o vestido estava amassado e ela podia ver que Harry não se importava com isso. Podia ver que a achava mais atraente do que nunca. Ele passou uma mão pelo decote do vestido, tocando o colar verde.

- Fica bonito em você. Sempre usa algo exótico.

- É meu colar zen.

- Vire-se - ordenou ele.

Hermione obedeceu e sentiu-o levantando seus ca­belos da nuca e abrindo o fecho do colar enquanto respirava ofegante junto ao seu pescoço. Em seguida, pousou os lábios quentes e gentis no lugar onde o colar estivera, arrepiando-a todinha.

- Encontrei uma zona erógena? - murmurou ele e beijou-lhe a nuca e atrás da orelha.

- Sim.

- Humm. Imagino onde ficam as outras. - Harry desceu o zíper do vestido preto até acima da curva do bumbum. Roçou a pele macia e alva e ela estremeceu.

- Achei uma - sussurrou, começando a beijá-la desde o pescoço até abaixo na coluna. Ela prendeu a respiração e sentiu as mãos quentes deslizarem por dentro do vestido, até a cintura. Vagarosamente, Harry tocou-lhe a pele com os lábios, até o bumbum. Hermione sentiu um tremor delicioso das pontas dos pés até a cabeça. Com Harry atrás dela, não podia vê-lo. Mas podia imaginar as bonitas mãos rodeando sua cintura, sentir a boca máscula beijando-a, fazendo pequenos círculos com a língua.

- Harry - murmurou, segurando a cabeceira da cama para se apoiar.

- Aposto que você está com cócegas.

- Não ouse fazer cócegas - preveniu ela.

- Sabia - começou ele entre beijos, explorando cada lado de sua coluna -, que rir está muito próximo de se ter um orgasmo?

- Você não ousaria.

- Sou o tipo do homem que ousa - sussurrou. Antes de Hermione saber o que ele estava fazendo, Harry tirou-lhe o vestido pelos ombros, o qual caiu sobre os seus pés, deixando-a somente de calcinha preta e sapatos de salto alto.

- Oh, Deus, Hermione - exclamou ele com voz rouca, e colocou as mãos na cintura dela novamente. Dessa vez, Hermione pôde vê-las, grandes, com longos dedos e cicatrizes.

Harry a girou e ficou ali, circulando-lhe a cintura e admirando-a. O coração de Hermione batia descom­passado.

- Você está deslumbrante.

- Gostaria de poder devolver o elogio, mas você ainda está vestido - replicou ela, em tom malicioso.

Ele assentiu.

- E é assim que vou ficar por algum tempo. Não tenho pressa. Sente-se, querida.

Hermione sentou-se na cama e Harry ajoelhou-se diante dela. Pegou-lhe os pés e descalçou-a.

- Espero que você nunca use estes sapatos na esco­la - murmurou, enquanto tirava um sapato e beijava-lhe o pé.

- Está brincando? Quebraria meu pescoço enquan­to pudesse correr atrás de fumantes no playground.

- Eu quis dizer que você provocaria os alunos do sexo masculino e colegas de trabalho. - Ele tirou o segundo sapato e, com a ponta do dedo, arranhou-lhe a sola do pé.

Ela tremeu. Mesmo aquele pequeno toque era in­tenso.

- Outra zona erógena?

- Evidentemente - respondeu ela sacudindo-se. - Você não vai fazer cócegas no meu pé, vai?

- Ah. Antecipação e incerteza são meio prazer.

- Não estou certa disso.

- É verdade. Pense em experimentar uma nova receita, um novo restaurante. Não é um pensamento excitante?

Enquanto Harry falava, deslizava as mãos entre as pernas de Hermione, desde a panturrilha até o joelho.

- Mas desde o primeiro momento decidiu-se a tentar algo novo, começou a ansiar por isso - afirmou ele.

- E você começou a ficar desesperado por isso.

- Sim. Você começa a pensar que não pode esperar nem mais um segundo - murmurou ele.

Hermione imaginou aqueles dedos másculos tirando-lhe a calcinha, acariciando-a gentilmente, com a ma­ravilhosa mágica que podia criar.

- Por favor - suplicou.

Harry inclinou-se para frente e beijou-lhe o umbi­go. Em seguida, deslizou as mãos das coxas de Hermione até a cintura e os quadris, onde fizeram cócegas.

Hermione riu.

Caiu de costas sobre a cama, tentando afastar-se daquelas mãos, mas ele riu e colocou-se sobre ela, abrindo-lhe as pernas. As mãos dançavam sobre o estômago e Hermione riu e gritou ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu não estava certo? - perguntou ele. - Não é meio prazer?

- Não! - gritou ela e então ele fez-lhe mais cócegas. - Sim! - exclamou rindo e com lágrimas brotando nos olhos.

- Afinal de contas, sim ou não? - perguntou ele.

- Sim!

- Não se esqueça do chef.

- Sim, chef! Deixe-me respirar.

Harry parou de fazer-lhe cócegas e deitou-se a seu lado na cama. Hermione enxugou as lágrimas. Os ca­belos de Harry estavam desalinhados, o terno amassado, as faces coradas e os olhos brilhavam. Ele não era apenas sexy. Era engraçado, divertido e inteligen­te e, de certo modo, vulnerável.

- Adoro ouvi-la rir - disse ele. Então, ergueu-se, tomou-a nos braços e a beijou.

Hermione enterrou os dedos nos ombros largos e passou a perna em volta dele. O tecido do terno era macio contra a sua barriga e coxas e ela pôde sentir a enorme ereção contra si novamente.

Harry tirou o paletó e moveu-se deitando sobre Hermione, o sexo pressionado contra as coxas deliciosas.

Hermione arqueou os quadris, querendo aumentar a pressão daquela rigidez. Beijou-o de modo ardente, mordendo-lhe o lábio, explorando-lhe a boca com sensualidade. Então gemeu quando Harry afastou os lábios para lamber-lhe o pescoço e o peito.

- Por favor, Harry - implorou. Ele riu e meneou a cabeça.

- Esperei muito tempo por você. Vou levar todo o tempo que quiser.

- Bem, eu também esperei, e quero que me toque agora, por favor. - Ela arqueou os quadris de modo provocante.

- Estou acertando o passo, aqui, lembra-se? Você disse que me deixaria lhe proporcionar prazer.

- Uh-huh. Mas, se você não se apressar com isso, vou enlouquecer.

- Esta é a idéia. - Harry estendeu a mão para desabotoar o sutiã. Hermione gemeu quando ele segurou-lhe os seios nas mãos hábeis. E então, de modo incrível, provou-lhe um dos mamilos com a boca quente e molhada.

Ela gemeu alto e enterrou os dedos nos cabelos dele. Harry continuou uma brincadeira lenta e sensual com seus seios, sugando um mamilo de cada vez e enlouquecendo-a de prazer.

- Você é linda - murmurou, voltando a lamber o mamilo de leve, então o segurando entre os lábios, mordiscando-o com muito cuidado. Ela mal podia enxergar. Agarrou-lhe a mão direita e levou-a para entre as suas pernas.

- Agora - exigiu.

Ele soltou uma gargalhada, um som muito mascu­lino e sexy.

- Você está acostumada a ter suas ordens obedeci­das, não está?

- Conquanto que você me obedeça agora, ficarei muito feliz.

Harry ajoelhou-se e inseriu os dedos pelo cós da calcinha.

- O prazer será mútuo - murmurou e, cuidadosa­mente, removeu-lhe a peça íntima. Então tocou o doce centro da feminilidade. Hermione o viu engolir em seco e mordeu o lábio. Dedos másculos a tocaram, com total delicadeza e habilidade.

Ela atirou a cabeça para trás, abandonando-se ao prazer. Sentiu todo o desejo, toda a tensão, toda a emo­ção que tentara tão fortemente conter por tanto tempo, aflorarem em seu interior em direção ao êxtase.

Ergueu os quadris em direção a ele. Harry inter­rompeu os movimentos da mão.

- Dê-me outra ordem - sussurrou.

- Não pare.

- Assim?

Ele moveu a mão muito lentamente. Com o corpo totalmente em chamas, Hermione transpirava. Ergueu a cabeça e o olhou.

A concentração de Harry era completa. Ele tinha um sorriso perverso estampado no rosto. Os olhos seguiam a mão, que a acariciava intimamente.

Então inseriu um único dedo dentro dela.

Hermione gritou, agarrou as cobertas e fechou os olhos enquanto saboreava o maravilhoso clímax. Pri­meiro em grandes ondas, fazendo-a tremer na cama. Depois mais suavemente, como pequenos choques elétricos.

Harry continuou tocando-a, mesmo quando as contrações apaziguaram-se, mesmo quando a respira­ção voltou ao normal. Continuou acariciando-a, como se quisesse levá-la a um ponto além do orgasmo, a um êxtase com o qual ela nunca havia sonhado.

Hermione fechou os olhos e depois os abriu nova­mente. Harry a observava com intensidade.

Os toques dele transformaram-se numa delícia re­quintada. Hermione sentia cócegas não somente entre as pernas, mas por todo o corpo, sua pele inteira for­migando.

Com uma risada, tentou afastar-se.

- Pare, Harry, isso faz cócegas.

- O riso está muito próximo ao clímax, e o clímax, muito próximo da risada. - Ele a fitou com carinho. -Acho que meus dois sons favoritos são você fazendo ambos.

Hermione gritou de surpresa e prazer. A boca más­cula era diferente das mãos, molhada, quente e voraz, e o que provocara as cócegas transformou-se em excitação.

A última vez fora devagar. Dessa vez, Harry agiu com mais pressa e a levou a um clímax até mais inten­so do que o anterior.

Ele a abraçou e puxou-a para si.

- Você é sensacional - sussurrou, beijando-a.

- Eu estou... oh, meu Deus, Harry, isso foi inacre­ditável.

- Sim, foi. - Ele beijou-a na testa, afastou-lhe os cabelos úmidos do rosto, e Hermione fechou os olhos, saboreando aquele toque. Nua com Harry, o corpo forte colado ao seu, e as batidas do coração reverberando contra o seu peito.

- Obrigada - murmurou ela. Então, sem abrir os olhos, ergueu o rosto e beijou-o. - Nunca senti nada igual.

- E não terminamos ainda.

- Eu sei. - Hermione virou-se de lado e aninhou-se a ele na cama, pondo a mão sobre o peito largo. Nunca se sentira tão relaxada na vida. - Quero ver você nu. - murmurou. - Quero você dentro de mim. Quero...

Ela adormeceu.

_________________________________________________________________________

N/A – Que malvada que eu fui...odeio demorar pra atualizar...mas felizmente estou aqui atualizando...Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...

Respondendo a reviews...

**Mr. Montagh** - Então...Como disse no começo do capítulo, a história não é minha, eu apenas transcrevo do livro da Julia Cohen. Esta autora é uma das minhas preferidas, ela escreve perfeitamente e de uma maneira envolvente...o dia em que eu escrever mais ou menos como ela, então eu estarei feita =) ahuahuaha....espero que mesmo a história não sendo de minha autoria, você continue acompanhando...

**MariZinha** – Que bom que você está curtindo a história...fico feliz em saber que mesmo não gostando de UA, você gostou desta...Espero que os próximos capítulos te agradem... e como disse antes, os parabéns devem ser para a autora, no caso a Julia Cohen..

**Witchysha** – Hey...e nem precisou esperar muito...aqui estou eu com o capítulo...hauhauahuaha....e fica melhor...

**2Dobbys –** Huahuahuaha....espero que tenha sido do seu agrado este capítulo... Espere pelos próximos que virão.... Não consigo nem imaginar o que o taxista pensou...jaiajiajai

**Sprite**- Mas é que a autora parou neste capítulo e ela sempre deixa com gostinho de quero mais...essa é a vantagem de ler o livro..você não precisa esperar muito pra ler o resto...hauhauahuahau

Quem sabe o Papai Noel não te dá um Harry de presente neste natal? Aposto que muitas iam querer...hauahuahaua..vou me incluir nesta lista...pois estou sendo boazinha este ano...

Infelizmente também não tenho esse dom pra escrever, pelo menos não como a autora...Mas minha professora sempre dizia que quanto mais a gente lê, melhor a gente escreve...porém ainda estou longeeee de ser um Julia Cohen...e só por curiosidade, todos os livros desta autora, tem essa coisa de envolver o leitor do começo ao fim...vai ver é por isso que cada vez que ela lança um livro, estou na banca comprando...hauahuaha...Até o próximo capítulo..


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic **sem fins lucrativos**, **adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books**. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – Pessoas, espero que gostem deste capítulo =)**

**Boa Leitura =) / Este capítulo contém N/C**

**________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO OITO**

Harry abriu um dos olhos e imediatamente o fechou. Um raio de sol infiltrava-se através das cortinas e bri­lhava diretamente nele.

Era dia. Com muito cuidado para não perturbar Hermione, que dormia aninhada graciosamente em seus braços, virou a cabeça para o outro lado do tra­vesseiro, e olhou para o relógio de cabeceira.

_Nove e meia?_

Não podia lembrar-se de ter dormido até tão tarde há anos. Calculou que haviam dormido por aproxima­damente dez horas.

Hermione mexeu-se e esticou-se contra ele como uma gata preguiçosa. O movimento permitiu que Harry visse os mamilos rosados e perfeitos.

Ele colocou a mão na curva dos quadris delicados, puxou-a mais para si, excitando-se com o movimento e fazendo-o suspirar de prazer.

Hermione abriu os olhos. Eram castanhos e mara­vilhosos.

- Olá! - murmurou com voz rouca de sono. Então arregalou os olhos e ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos na cama. - Oh, meu Deus. Adormeci bem no meio de tudo? - Ele assentiu e ela corou. - Desculpe-me, Harry. Não sei como isso aconteceu. Acho que eu devia estar cansada.

Ele beijou-lhe os lábios.

- Está tudo bem. Eu estava cansado também. E gostei de dormir com você.

- Dormir comigo é uma expressão literal ou um eufemismo dormir comigo?

- Ambos, embora não tenhamos completado o eufemismo ainda.

- Estou tão aliviada por você dizer isso. - Hermione sorriu amplamente.

Então começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa. Harry simulou estar com raiva.

- Hermione, acredite-me, se tivéssemos feito o eu­femismo, você teria ficado bem acordada e gritando meu nome pelos quatro cantos do quarto.

- Você é tão convencido. - Ela tirou-lhe a camisa pelos ombros e depositou um beijo ardente no peito largo, roçando os cabelos na pele nua.

- Confira seu dicionário, professora. Não é conven­cimento se é a verdade.

Hermione sorriu e começou a acariciar-lhe o peito, passando seus dedos até a calça.

Quando ela tocou-lhe o botão da calça, Harry já estava mais do que excitado e despiu-se rapidamente. Então, estendeu os braços para Hermione. Apoiando as mãos nos ombros largos, ele a virou de costas, apartando-lhe as pernas. Ele a tomou nos braços e os dois se entreolharam, os semblantes cheios de paixão. Harry gemeu e tocou os seios maravilhosos. Naquele fomento, o telefone tocou ao lado da cama.

Quem seria? De seu restaurante, sua assessora pu­blicitária, o BBC e qualquer uma das dezenas de pes­soas a quem devia seu sucesso e fama. Com um sus­piro, usou uma das mãos para segurar Hermione sobre si, enquanto se movia para a esquerda, e arrancava o fio de conexão da tomada na parede.

- Desculpe-me por isso. - Ele sorriu, deitando-se de costas outra vez. - Onde estávamos?

- Acho que exatamente aqui. - Ela baixou a mão e apertou-a em volta da ereção masculina.

- Oh, meu Deus!

Harry passara grande parte de sua vida adulta em busca de prazer físico por meio dos cheiros e texturas. Agora, o simples toque daquela mão delicada na sua pele ultrapassava todos os prazeres.

Hermione acariciou seu sexo e ele não acreditava que era possível ter uma ereção mais rígida do que já estava. Harry segurou-lhe a cabeça e puxou-a para si, beijando-a com uma voracidade com a qual jamais beijara outra mulher.

- Onde está o preservativo? - perguntou ela quan­do se separaram. Ele pegou um envelope laminado da gaveta do criado-mudo.

Então observou o rosto de Hermione quando ela posicionou-se sobre ele e guiou-o para o seu interior, enquanto sorria, os olhos brilhantes de prazer.

Seus corpos se encaixaram com perfeição, polegada por polegada. Simplesmente a sensação mais emocio­nante que ele já experimentara. Exceto quando Hermione começou a mover-se e aquilo ficou melhor ainda.

- Oh, Hermione, oh, querida - murmurou ele en­quanto usava as mãos para explorá-la. Ela acertou o ritmo dos movimentos, rápido o suficiente para mostrar o quanto estava ávida por ele também, e Harry perce­beu, com um sorriso, que Hermione estava reassumin­do o controle que havia abandonado para ele na noite anterior.

E o calor da excitação dominou a ambos, os movi­mentos dela tornando-se cada vez mais selvagens e frenéticos. Harry se sentia parte daquela mulher incrí­vel.

Lembrou-se da noite anterior, quando ela contraiu-se totalmente ao toque de sua mão e atingiu o clí­max.

Agora, Hermione atirou a cabeça para trás e deixou escapar um gemido gutural quando ele a sentiu tremer a seu redor. Com o corpo dela envolvendo-o, movendo-se ao ritmo de seu próprio sangue, o aroma de cravo e canela nas narinas, o gosto doce nos lábios, Harry sentiu o próprio clímax tomar conta de todo o corpo numa explosão arrebatadora.

- Hermione! - gritou, enquanto erguia os quadris e investia fundo uma última vez. Ela tombou sobre seu corpo e Harry a abraçou tão apertado que não podia dizer de quem era a batida do coração.

E então percebeu que ela estava rindo disfarçadamente.

- Qual é a graça? -perguntou, afastando os cabelos do rosto de Hermione, de modo que pudesse ver seu sorriso.

- Você gritou meu nome aos quatro cantos do quar­to - murmurou ela.

- Você sempre vence, não é? - disse ele rindo e beijando-a outra vez. -Acho que você é fantástica.

- Engraçado, eu ia dizer o mesmo sobre você. Ela deitou-se ao lado de Harry num movimento gracioso.

- Acho que quebrou seu telefone - disse ela.

- Não importa. Hermione, adoro olhar para você nua.

- Você é o homem mais bonito que já vi. Acho que eu poderia fazê-lo se levantar e desfilar pelo quarto para mim, a fim de que eu possa apreciá-lo.

-Num minuto. - Ele deu-lhe outro beijo. Hermione riu e pôs a mão sobre o estômago.

- Estou faminta por comida também.

- Ótimo. Prepararei o café-da-manhã para nós.

Ele beijou-a no rosto antes de se levantar. Hermione ficou na cama, observando-o. Parecia satisfeita e ofegante, os cabelos escuros espalhados no travessei­ro, o corpo relaxado.

Harry foi até o armário, pegou um jeans para si mesmo e um roupão branco que atirou sobre a cama para ela.

- Vou descer para a cozinha, fazer o café e pegar alguns ovos. Se entrar no banho, posso me juntar a você antes de começar a cozinhar.

Ele desceu as escadas e passou pelo telefone, no­tando que a secretária eletrônica piscava na sala de jantar. Entrou na cozinha e ligou a cafeteira elétrica. O sol estava brilhando por toda a cozinha, o café tinha um aroma maravilhoso e Harry se sentia feliz. Asso­biando, abriu a porta que dava para o jardim dos fundos e saiu para os raios de sol.

Mesmo tão cedo no dia, o sol aquecera a relva do jardim, cujo aroma penetrou-lhe os sentidos quando assou. Suas duas galinhas pararam de cacarejar quando ele se aproximou.

- Bom dia, MacNugget. Bom dia, Kiev - cumpri­mentou-as e repôs a comida e água delas. Enquanto comiam, ele entrou no galinheiro e encontrou dois ovos ainda quentes.

Genial! Aquilo estava se transformando no mais perfeito dos dias.

Encheria duas canecas de café e subiria para se juntar a Hermione no chuveiro.

Estava tão satisfeito com o seu plano que não repa­rou na loura alta, de pé na cozinha, bebendo seu café até que já estivesse lá dentro.

- Onde você esteve? - ela exigiu saber.

- Bom dia, Chris. - Ele depositou os ovos na mesa e sorriu para a sua assessora publicitária.

- Telefonei para você a manhã toda e não consegui localizá-lo.

- É porque não atendi ao telefone - replicou Harry, sentindo que seus planos de ducha em conjunto iriam pelo ralo. - Como entrou aqui?

- Você me deu a chave para a tomada de fotos em março, lembra-se? Liguei para Magnum e eles não ha­viam visto você também. Pensei que estivesse doente.

- Nunca estive melhor na vida. - Ele inclinou-se sobre o balcão e cruzou os braços sobre o peito nu. - Como vai você?

- Estou ficando louca. Os tablóides estão me ligan­do a cada cinco minutos, tentando confirmar aquelas entrevistas com você. Tenho o pacote para a imprensa pronto para sair, esperando apenas por sua aprovação. Tenho uma conferência telefônica com Los Angeles esta tarde para falar sobre o seu show e, de repente você desapareceu como por encanto.

Harry observou Christine servir-se de mais café e adicionar adoçante que tirou da bolsa.

- Essas pessoas nunca tiram um fim de semana de folga? - perguntou ele.

- Sim, poderíamos ter resolvido tudo isso na noite passada se você tivesse conversado comigo. Ouça-me - Ela sentou-se à mesa da cozinha.

Harry estava ou­vindo. Podia ouvir a água do chuveiro no andar de cima. Naturalmente, Hermione estava ensaboada ago­ra, com água quente caindo sobre o seu corpo nu. Imaginou o gosto da água quando lambesse sua pele.

-Assim, agendei você com o _Herald _na segunda-feira, e com o _Journal _na terça. Mas não estou satisfeita com o acordo que fizemos com a Escola Slater. Eles conti­nuam negando as câmeras, não permitindo nem mesmo uma citação no seu show. Você pode falar sobre o campeonato na imprensa, mas não pode entrar em detalhes sobre os garotos. Do jeito que está, é um jogo publicitário quase sem publicidade alguma, a não ser filmar o final da competição. Tentei negociar com o diretor no mês passado, e ele foi inflexível. Sinto mui­to, Harry, mas é uma perda do seu tempo e do meu. Você realmente deveria desistir.

- Não vou desistir.

Christine o encarou, surpreendida pelo tom de voz.

- Ótimo - disse ela. - O tempo perdido é seu. Mas, se está determinado a seguir com isso, sugiro que arran­jemos uma notificação para a imprensa sobre os garotos. Algo sutil. Dessa maneira, teremos melhor cobertura, você pode ser forçado a dizer algo sobre ajudar os jovens e poderemos dizer que não temos nada com isso.

Harry pensou no que uma exposição na mídia faria com a autoconfiança que Jennifer estava adquirindo. Como Danny, que não sabia como reagir à atenção, lidaria com o fato de estar no noticiário. Pensou na con­fiança que Hermione começara a depositar nele.

- Não.

- Tudo bem, você não quer romper um acordo, muito justo. Faremos somente as entrevistas e talvez a imprensa seja suficientemente brilhante para trabalhar com isso.

- Não. Nada de entrevistas. Não vou falar com a imprensa até que a competição termine. Não quero nenhuma filmagem também. Na verdade, quero evitar chamar muita atenção.

- Harry, o que está acontecendo com você? Quan­do me contratou, disse que queria ser o chef mais co­nhecido de sua geração. Disse que faria tudo, enquan­to isso não interferisse no seu modo de cozinhar.

- Bem, minhas prioridades mudaram. - Ele abriu um guarda-louça e pegou uma frigideira para omelete. - Foi ótimo vê-la, Chris, mas tenho hóspede para o café-da-manhã, portanto...

-Por que não subiu? Eu queria ensaboá-lo... -A voz espantada veio da porta, onde Hermione estava embrulhada no roupão dele, com os cabelos molhados e as faces coradas. - Desculpem-me, pensei...

- Hermione. - Harry aproximou-se e pôs o braço em volta dos ombros dela. - Querida, esta é Christine Butler, minha assessora de imprensa, que passou por aqui um momento. Chris, está é Hermione Granger.

- Sua hóspede para o café-da-manhã. - Christine levantou-se e apertou as mãos de Hermione. - Encan­tada em conhecê-la, Hermione, e sinto muito pela in­terrupção. Desculpem-me, tenho alguns telefonemas a dar, mas espero vê-la novamente.

- Acompanharei você até a porta - ofereceu Harry.

- Agora entendo sua mudança de prioridades - sus­surrou Christine, as sobrancelhas arcadas e expressão divertida. - Ela é a professora, não é?

- Não quero a imprensa envolvida.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Muito justo. No entanto, ela terá de lidar com isso mais cedo ou mais tarde, se continuar por aqui.

- Cabe a ela decidir. Não à mídia. Christine sorriu e beijou-o no rosto.

- Ela parece charmosa. Dê-me um telefonema se suas prioridades mudarem outra vez.

- Vá para casa e relaxe, Chris. Aproveite o fim de semana.

- Não preciso dizer-lhe para fazer o mesmo. Quando Harry voltou para a cozinha, Hermione estava parada no mesmo lugar onde ele a deixara.

- Desculpe-me por isso, Hermione. Eu não espera­va Chris hoje.

- Tudo bem. É claro que você tem uma vida e uma profissão.

Mas Harry reconheceu a rigidez na ex­pressão dela.

Abraçando-a, esperou que ela relaxasse um pouco. Sentiu o delicioso aroma de xampu.

- Sinto muito que seu banho tenha sido solitário. - Harry enfiou a mão dentro do robe e apalpou um dos seios.

- Se você tivesse se juntado a mim no banho, ainda estaríamos lá, e estou com fome.

- Que tal fazermos o café-da-manhã, levarmos tudo para cima e, após saboreá-lo, tomarmos outra ducha juntos? Depois darei alguns telefonemas e cancelarei meus compromissos até segunda-feira. - Ele deveria estar no Magnum este fim de semana, mas Henry e a equipe podiam lidar com isso, sozinhos. - Mereço um fim de semana de folga - continuou. _- _E quero passá-lo com você.

Hermione sorriu e aninhou-se mais no abraço con­fortável.

-Também mereço um fim de semana de folga. Ouça, sinto muito que praticamente tenha mandado sua assessora embora, se tinham de conversar sobre negócios.

Ele estava tentado a explicar o teor da conversa que tivera com Chris, mas pensou melhor. Apenas recen­temente, convencera Hermione que estava interessado no bem-estar de Jennifer e Danny. Não seria bom lembrar-lhe de que a coisa toda havia começado como um esquema publicitário.

Especialmente porque a publicidade não iria acon­tecer.

Ele a beijou.

- Não era nada importante. Contudo, sabia que aquela era a decisão mais importante que havia tomado em um longo tempo.

_________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Olá meus amores...Vou pedir desculpas pela demora...pois já está virando rotina, demorar a atualizar..ahuahuaa... A questão é eu estou enrolada com algumas coisinhas e fiquei sem tempo de transcrever. Após esse final de semana eu fico mais livre e as atualizações vem mais depressa...embora a fic esteja chegando ao fim =/

Bom...espero que tenham curtido este capítulo tanto quanto eu curti...

**Agradecimentos especiais a todos que comentaram.... Ah...eu quero bastante reviews neste capítulo...pode ser??**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic **sem fins lucrativos**, **adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books**. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – Mais um capítulo... viva \o/**

**Boa Leitura =)  
**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO NOVE**

O interior do Café Luciano parecia o mesmo: paredes negras, mesinhas de mármore, o italiano grisalho atrás do balcão.

Harry Potter parecia o mesmo: alto, sorriden­te, a tentadora covinha no queixo, terrivelmente sexy.

Hermione supôs que provavelmente parecia a mes­ma, também, exceto pelo bizarro visual que sua nova vestimenta lhe dava... um vestido preto com um cole­te estampado de tricô e um par de sandálias sem salto que comprara no dia anterior na feira de sábado, em Portobello.

À exceção das roupas e do dia da semana, tudo era exatamente idêntico à última vez em que eles tinham estado lá juntos, pensou Hermione. O que estava dife­rente não era visível. Ela sentou-se rindo, sacudindo as gotas de chuva de seus cabelos, enquanto Harry gritava um cumprimento em italiano para Luciano. Eles haviam visto as nuvens de chuva aproximando-se quando pas­seavam de mãos dadas ao longo de Kensington Gardens, e Harry apostara um café com ela que chegariam ao Café Luciano antes que a chuva começasse.

O italiano de Harry era melhor do que o seu, mas, quando reconheceu as palavras _caffe filtrato, _tocou-lhe o braço para impedir que pedisse café para ela.

- Quero um _cappuccino _desta vez.

O sorriso de Harry era cativante. Ele beijou uma de suas faces.

- Você não se arrependerá.

- O melhor de Londres, ouvi falar.

Hermione não entendeu o resto do pedido, de modo que não tinha idéia do que Harry e Luciano estavam rindo quando Harry puxou uma cadeira a seu lado e sentou-se.

- Todo mundo gosta de você - comentou ela ma­ravilhada.

- Por que não gostariam? Sou um cara legal.

- Sim, mas acho incrível. Cada uma das pessoas com quem falamos neste fim de semana ficou feliz em vê-lo... cada vendedor em Portobello, o taverneiro no almoço hoje. Até mesmo estranhos o cumprimentam.

- E o lado bom de ser famoso - disse Harry, dando de ombros.

- Não, não é isso - ela meneou a cabeça. - Nunca me esquecerei como você me cativou, como enfeitiçou Harjeet na escola. E o que fez com Jennifer e Danny. É importante para você que as pessoas o admirem, não é?

Luciano chegou com as xícaras de café e um prato de doces com recheio de amêndoas, e trocou outra piada com Harry em italiano antes de voltar para trás do balcão. Harry tomou um gole de seu café expresso, com olhos fechados, saboreando-o, e então depositou a xícara sobre a mesa.

- Sempre foi importante - murmurou. - Meus pais nunca quiseram perder muito tempo comigo. Eram tão desinteressados em mim, que eu os vi exatamente quatro vezes entre meus doze e dezesseis anos. Creio que eu sempre quis provar que era agradável e digno de estima.

Ela tocou-lhe a mão, passando o dedo sobre uma das cicatrizes.

- Aonde você ia durante as férias escolares?

- Para a casa de amigos, principalmente. Ou para a nossa casa nas montanhas escocesas, onde tínhamos empregados. Uma vez eu estava lá e eles deram aos serviçais folga durante a semana santa, e passei a Pás­coa sozinho. - Ele fez uma careta, mas Hermione podia ver a dor. - Foi quando descobri como cozinhar.

- Onde eles estão agora?

- Em algum lugar no exterior. Eles têm uma casa em Londres, mas não vou lá desde os meus dezesseis anos e avisei ao meu tutor que iria abandonar a escola e ser aprendiz de cozinheiro. Meus pais ficaram tão assustados que voaram de Buenos Aires e fecharam-me na casa na Belgravia durante uma semana, tentando convencer-me a tirar aquilo da cabeça. De vez em quando, eu pulava a janela. - Ele riu. - Sou mais pa­recido com Danny do que você imagina.

- Sinto muito por você, Harry.

Ela o imaginou como um menino magrinho, de cabelos escuros, vagando pelos corredores da escola, fazendo o máximo possível de amigos para preencher a solidão.

A própria infância tinha sido solitária também. Mas Hermione nunca estivera sozinha. E percebia agora: sempre se sentira segura.

- Meus pais eram um pouco estranhos - contou -. mas estavam sempre lá. Amavam-me. Mesmo que passassem a maior parte do tempo morando em campos de nudismo.

- Se houvesse a chance de escolher pais, teria es­colhido hippies canadenses - disse Harry.

- Você ficaria enjoado das lentilhas. - Ela tomou um gole do _cappuccino. _Era cremoso e divino. - Tem toda razão sobre o café.

Ele assentiu absorto.

- Falou que todo mundo gosta de mim. Mas você não gostou de mim quando me conheceu.

Hermione lembrou-se da última vez em que havia sentado naquele café, tensa e desconfiada. O oposto dos últimos dois dias, quando rira e fizera amor com Harry para a satisfação plena de seu coração. Em sua comédia favorita de Shakespeare, _Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão, _as pessoas eram transformadas por causa das fadas ou poções de amor, ou por uma noite mágica na floresta. No seu caso, a transformação deu-se por causa de um maravilhoso fim de semana. É claro que, na comédia de Shakespeare, a peça termi­nava e as transformações eram permanentes. Hermione não estava certa de que na vida real funcionasse assim. Mas, pela extensão de um sonho de fim de semana de verão, queria acreditar nisso.

- Eu estava com medo de você - confessou. - Sou mais parecida com Jennifer do que você imagina.

Ele levou um dos doces aos lábios dela e Hermione deu uma mordida. A massa folheada derreteu-se na boca.

- Bem, posso entender isso. Afinal, não é todo dia que você conhece um homem famoso.

Ela quase engasgou com o pedaço de doce, rindo.

- O quê? - Ele fingiu estar chocado. - Por isso teve medo de mim?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Você lembrou-me de alguém com quem tive um relacionamento.

- Alguém que feriu você?

- Sim. - Ela brincou com a xícara de café. - Eu estava tão apaixonada por Vitor que não podia enxer­gar direito. E ele era charmoso e convencido como você.

Dessa vez, Harry não brincou sobre ser convenci­do. Ela ficou satisfeita.

- Ele tornou-se um ator bastante conhecido, tam­bém, embora não fosse quando estávamos juntos. Possuía o seu dom. - Hermione fez um gesto com as mãos. - Fazer todos se sentirem como se fossem a única pessoa no universo. É muito sedutor. Mesmo quando isso não significa nada,

- Você achou que eu não estava sendo sincero - dis­se Harry, franzindo o cenho.

- No princípio. Não falso precisamente, mas é di­fícil acreditar que alguém realmente se importe com você quando parece importar-se com todo mundo. Meus pais eram um pouco assim. Sempre tinham um novo hóspede, ou alguma nova causa pela qual lutar. Mas eu sabia que me amavam.

- O que Vitor fez com você?

Hermione suspirou e soube que queria contar-lhe.

- Engravidei. Eu era uma tola apaixonada. Não me importava com as conseqüências. Esqueci-me dos anticoncepcionais. Quando contei a Vitor, ele não quis saber. Estava muito interessado em fazer novos amigos e encontrar novas amantes. Harry apertou-lhe a mão.

- E o bebê?

- Eu ia voltar para o Canadá a fim de tê-lo. Perdi o bebê com cinco meses. Então fiquei em Londres.

- Sinto muito, Hermione.

- De qualquer modo - disse ela -, isso me fez cau­telosa em relação a homens bonitos e charmosos.

Ele levou-lhe a mão aos lábios e beijou-a.

- Não sou falso, Hermione.

- Eu sei. - Deliberadamente, ela baixou o tom de voz enquanto o encarava. - Você quer tanto ser amado que escolheu uma profissão que dê prazer aos outros.

- Nunca pensei nisso dessa maneira. Achava que era porque eu era um sensualista nato.

- Isso também. - Ele passou a mão de Hermione no próprio rosto.

- Gostei de ser sensual com você este fim de se­mana.

- Eu também. - Ela pegou um dos doces e levou-o até a boca dele. - Você nunca nos contou qual era sua comida preferida depois de nos ter feito confessar a nossa.

- Isso é fácil. Ovos quentes e torradas.

Hermione ficou tão surpresa que quase deixou cair o doce.

- Verdade? Pensei que fosse caviar ou trufas ao vinho.

- Errou. É realmente ovos com a gema bem mole e torradas com bastante manteiga. Adoro quebrar o ovo com minha colher. Uma pitada de sal sobre ele. - Harry sorriu. - E sorvete de chocolate está em segundo lugar. Mas ovos quentes e torradas me trazem a lembrança de alguém mimando-me quando eu era garoto.

O rosto dele parecia tão melancólico que Hermione inclinou-se sobre a mesa e beijou-o nos lábios, que­rendo afastar aquela solidão.

Enquanto tomava seu café com doce, recordou-se de todos os beijos que eles haviam compartilhado naquele fim de semana e de todas as vezes em que fi­zeram amor, explorando-se mutuamente. Recordou-se da voz sensual de Harry gritando seu nome quando atingia o clímax.

- Eu quero você - sussurrou ela.

- Vamos para a minha casa.

Ela olhou para a janela e viu que a tarde havia fica­do escura. A chuva caía com intensidade.

- Está chovendo.

- Melhor ainda. Adoro quando você está molhada.

O duplo sentido das palavras deixou-a mais desejosa ainda. Hermione levantou-se e foi para a porta do Café.

- _Ciao, _Luciano - gritou enquanto Harry pegava sua carteira.

A chuva caía fria sobre as suas pernas nuas enquan­to ela corria e sentia sua blusa colar ao corpo. Estava na metade do caminho da casa dele quando Harry a alcançou.

- Não foi justo. - Ele agarrou-a pela cintura, então, empurrou-a para o lado e caminhou na sua frente com passos largos.

Hermione não teve chance de alcançá-lo, mas tentou acompanhá-lo. Quando subiram a escada externa da casa, estava sem fôlego, encharcada, e Harry já estava abrindo a porta.

- Você é adorável quando trapaceia - murmurou ela.

Ele beijou-a apaixonadamente e Hermione rasgou os botões de sua camisa. O algodão molhado rompeu-se sob as suas mãos e expôs o peito viril de Harry, o qual ela acariciou, deslizando as mãos até o cós da calça. Harry tirou a camisa e rodeou-a para baixar o zíper do vestido dela. Molhado, aderia ao corpo e Harry teve de puxá-lo pelos ombros. Hermione livrou-se da roupa no caminho para o sofá.

Eles caíram sobre as almofadas juntos. Harry em cima dela, beijando-a o tempo todo. Ela removeu-lhe a calça com mãos ávidas, enquanto ele tirava-lhe o sutiã.

Segurando o sexo poderoso nas mãos, Hermione murmurou:

- Preservativo. Quero você agora.

Harry pegou o envelope metalizado de dentro do bolso do jeans e Hermione o puxou para si. Com uma única investida forte, ele a penetrou, preenchendo-a por completo e gemendo. Hermione enlaçou-o com as pernas e cravou os dedos nas costas largas. Então ofegou intensamente, sentindo Harry em seu interior, e, em questão de minutos, atingiu um orgasmo mara­vilhoso e gritou o nome dele. Harry deitou sobre o seu corpo, beijando-lhe os lábios, o rosto, a testa. Ele era pesado, quente e maravilhoso sobre ela.

- Uau - exclamou ele. -Acho que Luciano deveria fazer propaganda de seu café como um afrodisíaco.

- Não, é você que é o afrodisíaco.

- Acho que é você. Não consigo cansar-me de você. - Ele a beijou novamente, primeiro com ternura, depois com paixão. Rolou no sofá de modo que ficasse a seu lado. Hermione suspirou e fechou os olhos, plena de satisfação.

- Oh.

Havia algo na voz dele que a fez abrir os olhos. Harry sentou-se de costas para ela.

- Harry? O que foi?

Ele não respondeu imediatamente e ela ajoelhou-se a seu lado.

- O que foi, Harry?

Ele tinha o rosto preocupado quando a fitou.

-Desculpe-me, querida. O preservativo estourou. -Aquilo a deixou apavorada. Harry pôs o preserva­tivo para o lado e passou os braços a seu redor. – Hermione, lamento muito.

- A culpa não é sua - respondeu ela automatica­mente. - Essas coisas acontecem.

- Sim, mas, depois que você me contou sobre o que passou, eu não queria isso. - Ele beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça.

- Tudo bem - mentiu ela.

- Sou seguro, Hermione. Não dormi com qualquer uma por aí. Sou saudável.

Ela assentiu. Seguro. A palavra ecoava em seu cé­rebro entorpecido.

Pensara que estaria segura com ele por um fim de semana. Havia acreditado que poderia viver o presente, sem se preocupar com o futuro. E com uma única ação descuidada, um simples preservativo rasgado, talvez tivessem determinado o futuro do resto de suas vidas. Sem razão alguma, a não ser prazer.

- É melhor eu ir lavar-me - disse ela, desvencilhando-se. Sentiu que Harry a observava quando se levan­tou, pegou a calcinha e o vestido do chão. Entrou no banheiro da suíte e ligou o chuveiro. Água quente não a fazia sentir-se melhor. Lembrou-se de estar naquele chuveiro com Harry segurando-a contra os azulejos das paredes e depois a lavando gentilmente.

Todo prazer. Sem nenhum significado. Nada mais que sensações.

Hermione tomou um banho frio, mas, quando saiu, sentiu-se mais entorpecida do que antes. Seu vestido estava amassado e úmido, mas, mesmo assim, ela o vestiu, alisando-o com as mãos.

Quando entrou no quarto, Harry estava se arruma­do.

- Você não deveria usar essas roupas molhadas - disse ele.

- Está bem assim - replicou ela, olhando para o relógio de cabeceira. - É tarde, Harry, e tenho muito trabalho em casa para amanhã.

- São apenas seis horas.

- Tenho muito trabalho - repetiu Hermione, pegan­do seus sapatos perto da cama, assim como seu colar de vidro verde.

- Hermione. - Ele se aproximou com as mãos es­tendidas. Ela não o acolheu.

- Vim para um fim de semana, Harry. E acabou. Preciso ir para casa.

Harry baixou as mãos.

- Levarei você.

Ela assentiu e desceu as escadas. Sua bolsa estava no hall, e as sandálias artesanais estavam ainda no tapete, onde as deixara. Calçou-as, mas, quando per­cebeu que estavam molhadas, trocou pelos sapatos de salto alto. Guardou o colar dentro da bolsa. Ele parecia menos brilhante. Olhou ao redor da sala, certificando-se de que apanhara todos os seus pertences.

Tomaria a pílula do dia seguinte, pensou, e imedia­tamente soube que não poderia.

Havia perdido um bebê. Não poderia livrar-se de um, mesmo se ele não fora planejado outra vez. Mes­mo que resultasse de um engano.

Havia parado de chover e o sol brilhava. O Jaguar de Harry estava parado na frente da casa.

- Vejo por que Danny ficou tão impressionado com seu carro - comentou ela.

Ele abriu a porta para Hermione, então deu a volta para se acomodar atrás do volante.

Num forte contraste com o fim de semana, que passou rapidamente, o trajeto até o apartamento dela levou tempo demais. Hermione olhou para Londres passando, através da janela do carro, dando-lhe instru­ções para chegar ao apartamento.

Finalmente, Harry parou diante de um grande edi­fício estilo vitoriano. Desligou o motor e o silêncio entre ambos ficou maior ainda.

- Não vai me convidar para entrar?

- Não acho que me ver corrigindo provas será mui­to divertido para você. Além disso, sei que você postergou diversos compromissos para estar comigo neste fim de semana. Deve ter trabalho a fazer.

- Sim. Mas preferiria estar com você.

Ela não disse nada. Apenas deu-lhe um leve beijo no rosto.

- Obrigada pelo maravilhoso fim de semana - mur­murou e desceu do carro.

- Hermione...

Ela fingiu não ouvir. Enquanto caminhava pela calçada até a porta do edifício, ciente de que Harry a observava, vasculhou a bolsa à procura das chaves e não olhou para trás. O sonho estava acabado.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Então...aqui estou com mais um capítulo...faltam apenas 3 capítulos para a fic acabar =/ mas já estou com outros 3 livros em pensamento para uma nova fic...vai depender se vocês vão querer ler...

Para não demorar mais a atualizar...farei todos os agradecimentos no próximo capítulo, que não deve demorar a vir...uma vez que já comecei a transcrever...

Acho que no máximo até sábado...

Obrigado a todos que sempre comentam...

Beijinhoss


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic **sem fins lucrativos**, **adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books**. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – Capítulo 10 como prometido...**

**Boa Leitura =) / **

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO DEZ**

A sirene tocou no fim das aulas do dia. Como sempre, os rostos dos alunos de Hermione iluminaram-se de alegria.

Ela entristeceu. Se o dia estava terminado, teria de ir para casa e, conseqüentemente, pensaria. E era isso que não queria.

Com um suspiro, sentou-se e observou os alunos pegarem o material escolar. E continuou sentada depois que eles saíram, fechando os olhos.

- Senhorita?

Abrindo os olhos, viu o pequeno Jimmy Peto com suas sardas no rosto e seus cabelos lisos.

- Sim, Jimmy?

- Você não poderia trazer uma galinha para a aula de inglês algum dia, como aquele chef fez na nossa aula de tecnologia alimentar? Foi tão legal.

- Não acho que galinhas tenham muito a ver com literatura inglesa, Jimmy.

- Bem, eu tenho um porquinho-da-índia. Poderia trazer aqui se você quisesse.

Ela meneou a cabeça.

-Não, Jimmy. Ele provavelmente ficaria com medo.

O menino pareceu pensativo.

- Eu queria que Harry Potter fosse nosso professor nas aulas de tecnologia alimentar. Não a srta. Cutter, que nos mantém em atividades com brotos de alfafa. - Ele pôs a língua para fora.

- Talvez ele volte uma hora dessas para ensiná-los. Bom dia, Jimmy.

- Obrigado. - Ele pegou a mochila e saiu da sala. Passou por Jennifer, que vinha em sentido contrário e parou à mesa de Hermione, entregando-lhe uma folha de papel.

Hermione pegou o papel, que estava coberto de correções.

- Você escolheu canja como entrada - observou. - Com macarrão.

Jennifer corou, mas assentiu.

- Estive praticando fazer uma massa. Só tenho duas semanas para praticar antes da competição. Estou na dúvida se faço uma musse ou uma torta de massa fo­lhada. O que acha?

Hermione imaginou se Jennifer teria tido coragem de pedir ajuda a alguém antes.

- Não sei, Jennifer - murmurou ela, gentilmente. Não sou boa em culinária. Deveria ter perguntado à srta. Cutter. Ou a Harry.

- Perguntarei a Harry, então - disse Jennifer. Então acrescentou: - Você gosta dele, srta. Granger?

A pergunta foi inesperada.

- Sim, gosto. Você também gosta muito dele, certo, Jennifer?

A menina assentiu.

- Mas acho que Danny não percebeu.

Hermione ficou intrigada antes de perceber que Jennifer usara a definição de uma garota de quinze anos para a palavra "gostar", no sentido amoroso, dando a entender que Danny não detectara a atração que ambas sentiam por Harry Potter.

- Estou contente por ele me ter ensinado a fazer canja de galinha. Adeus, srta. Granger.

- Até logo, Jennifer.

Harry Potter. Qualquer lugar aonde ela ia, lembravam-na do efeito que ele tinha sobre a vida das pessoas. A transformação que efetuara em Jennifer era um milagre. E a transformação que efetuara nela...

Hermione meneou a cabeça com firmeza. Aquela transformação fora uma loucura temporária. Nada a ver com sua vida normal. Quando abriu a gaveta de sua mesa para pegar a bolsa, ligou o celular. Mas não havia mensagens. Ele não telefonara.

_Por que deveria ligar!, _pensou quando saiu da escola. Ele a convidara para um fim de semana e este havia terminado. Os dois não tinham razão alguma para se ver novamente até quarta-feira, na aula de culinária. Harry estava ocupado e ela também. Tinham suas vidas e trabalhos, e algo bobo como um preser­vativo rompido não alterava nada.

O celular tocou. Ela parou no meio da calçada e vasculhou dentro da bolsa com dedos apressados. Não reconheceu o número na tela, mas não sabia o número de Harry de qualquer forma.

- Alô?

- É Hermione Granger?

Não era Harry, percebeu desapontada.

- Sim, quem está falando?

- Você não me conhece, Hermione, mas meu nome é Clive Jones, e alguém me deu o número do seu ce­lular.

Oh! O homem tinha sotaque galês. O dançarino de tango que Gina estava tentando apresentar-lhe.

A última coisa de que precisava naquele momento era um encontro com um homem. Todavia, era um amigo de Gina.

- Oh, sim. Obrigada por ligar, Clive. Como vai?

- Estou bem, obrigado. Eu estava pensando se po­díamos tomar um drinque juntos esta tarde. Já terminou seu trabalho por hoje?

- Sim, mas...

- Sei que está ocupada, mas só quero conhecer você, conversar por alguns minutos. Que tal nos encontrar­mos no Café do Benny? É perto de sua escola, acho, e você poderia parar lá no seu caminho para casa.

Ele era insistente. Conhecendo Gina, ela havia forne­cido os detalhes para Clive, pois o Café do Benny era na esquina da escola. Seria mais educado encontrar-se com ele e dizer-lhe pessoalmente que não estava inte­ressada em "encontros".

E o que mais tinha a fazer, afinal de contas?

- Está bem - concordou. - Como reconhecerei você?

- Não se preocupe - replicou ele alegremente. - Eu a conheço. Estou no Café do Benny agora, portanto, a verei em dez minutos.

Ela desligou o celular e dirigiu-se para o Café do Benny.

Estava bem iluminado, quase vazio naquela hora da tarde.

Um homem sentado a uma mesa perto da porta levantou-se tão logo ela entrou e se aproximou, com a mão estendida.

- Hermione? Sou Clive. Que bom que você veio.

- Prazer em conhecê-lo, Clive. - Ele era mais bai­xo do que ela, com cabelos louros ralos. Não o seu tipo, em absoluto. Hermione imaginou o que havia passado pela cabeça de Gina.

Talvez ele fosse realmente um bom dançarino.

- O que gostaria de beber?

Ela pediu água mineral e observou Clive ir até o bar. Devia ter pedido café. Quase não dormira na noi­te anterior e sentia-se muito tensa. E sua cama estivera vazia.

Era incrível o fato de, depois de somente duas noi­tes, ter se acostumado a dormir nos braços de Harry.

O melhor mesmo era ter pedido uma taça de vinho e tentar relaxar.

_No entanto, não deveria beber se estivesse grávida._

Clive retornou com um copo de água e um caneco de cerveja. Quando se sentou na frente dela, Hermione perguntou-se o que estava fazendo num Café com um homem quando havia a possibilidade de estar carre­gando um bebê de Harry.

- Sinto muito, Clive. Sei que disse a Gina que você deveria ligar-me para um encontro, mas não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia. - Clive parecia surpreso. - Quero dizer, você parece um bom sujeito, mas...

- Você está saindo com outra pessoa - concluiu ele.

_Não mais._

_- _Bem, sim.

Ele assentiu.

- É algo novo. Aceito isso. Ele apareceu antes de mim, huh?

- Mais ou menos. Sinto muito, Clive. Não pretendia enganá-lo, mas achei melhor encontrá-lo e dizer-lhe pessoalmente.

Clive tomou um gole de sua cerveja.

- Fiquei desapontado, Hermione, mas satisfeito por ter sido honesta comigo. - Ele inclinou-se sobre a mesa. - Ele é realmente muito especial? Alguma chance de você trocá-lo por mim?

- Ele é muito talentoso - disse ela cautelosa, brin­cando com o copo de água mineral.

- E uma aventura ou você está pensando em casa­mento, filhos, todas essas coisas?

Casamento, depois filhos. Esta era a ordem que gostaria.

- Oh, é cedo para isso.

- Você já não tem crianças suficientes na escola?

- Não. Quero filhos meus, um dia.

Queria filhos. Ansiava por eles. Toda vez que via um bebê, pensava naquele que perdera, e agora pen­sava no que teria algum dia.

Estar grávida de um filho de Harry não era uma boa idéia. Se tivesse escolha, optaria por ser mãe sol­teira. Afinal, uma criança importava mais do que uma aliança no dedo.

- Então, como resolveu aprender a dançar tango? - perguntou ela, mudando de assunto.

Ele riu.

- Oh, não sei. Acho que aconteceu. - Que resposta estranha! E por que a pergunta o fizera rir? - De qual­quer forma, chega sobre mim. Conte-me mais sobre você.

Hermione empurrou a cadeira para trás. Como Gina pensara que ela se interessaria por aquele homem, que parecia ficar mais estranho a cada segundo? Talvez Gina o tivesse conhecido num bom dia. Para ser honesta, Hermione também não estava no seu melhor dia.

- Sinto muito, Clive, mas tenho de ir agora. - Ela levantou-se. Ele fez o mesmo.

- Tem certeza? Gostei de conversar com você.

- Sim, tenho certeza. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo. -Ela estendeu a mão e ele a apertou.

- Boa sorte com seu novo homem, Hermione.

- Obrigada - disse ela e deixou Clive e o Café. Passaria aquela noite pensando em sua aula para o dia seguinte, disse a si mesma no caminho de casa. Faria tudo que não fizera naquele fim de semana anterior. E desligaria o telefone, de modo que não esperasse pelo seu toque. Porque ele não ligaria, com certeza.

Então olhou para a frente do seu edifício e parou.

Um Jaguar vermelho com Harry Potter en­costado nele.

Os dois se viram no mesmo momento, e Harry sorriu-lhe.

O coração de Hermione disparou.

- Hermione. - Ele se aproximou e tomou-a nos braços.

Ela perdeu o fôlego.

- Senti sua falta - murmurou ele.

- Não seja bobo, não faz nem um dia que nos vimos - disse ela, sabendo que estava fingindo.

Ele afastou-se um pouco para lhe acariciar o rosto.

- Sensata srta. Granger.

- Imagino que tenha estado ocupado.

- Fiquei no Magnum o dia inteiro. Eles se saíram muito bem sem mim este fim de semana.

- Deve ser terrível descobrir que você não é tão importante quanto pensava.

Harry sorriu.

- Você está com medo de que eu a cative outra vez, não está?

- Sim.

- Não a culpo, porque isso é exatamente o que vim fazer.

E ele ja estava fazendo isso. Hermione queria tirar-lhe o paletó, a camisa, sentir a textura do peito largo.

- Se você espera que eu caia a seus pés por causa do seu carro cintilante, pode esquecer.

- Oh. Meu plano A foi por água abaixo - brincou ele. - Procurei-a na escola primeiramente, mas foi tarde demais. Você está vindo de lá?

- Mais ou menos.

- Já comeu?

- Nada desde o almoço.

- Perfeito. - Ele a liberou, abriu a porta do carro e pegou uma caixa de isopor.

- O que é isso?

- Abominável Plano B. Posso entrar?

- Sim.

- Ótimo. - Ele voltou ao interior do carro e tirou de lá uma garrafa de vinho.

O apartamento de Hermione era bem menor do que a casa dele. Harry estava parado na sala de estar e parecia tomar muito espaço do ambiente, não somen­te pela sua altura, mas por causa de sua energia e presença. Ela o viu observar a mobília com seu sofá cheio de almofadas bordadas, as paredes repletas de livros, os vasos de planta no peitoril das janelas.

Ele colocou a caixa de isopor e a garrafa sobre a mesinha de centro e passou os dedos pelas viçosas folhas verdes das plantas.

- Você é amante da natureza e cuida bem delas.

- Não sou eu, é a poesia que leio para elas em voz alta. - Elas gostam particularmente de Keats e dos versos de Bob Dylan.

Ele largou a folha.

- O que há dentro dessa caixa? - perguntou Hermione.

Ele tirou a tampa e pegou uma sucessão de caixinhas de plástico com comida de pronta entrega. Nomeou o conteúdo, com expressão feliz.

- Ravióli de lagosta escocesa e camarões à grega. Pato na laranja, nabos brancos e molho _foie gras. _E uma torta de limão para a sobremesa.

- Você trouxe tudo isso do Magnum?

- Meu cozinheiro não faz lagosta. Você tem alguns pratos? E alguns cálices? - Ele tirou do bolso um saca-rolhas e abriu a garrafa de vinho. Hermione foi buscar duas peças de jogo americano, guardanapos, pratos, copos e talheres. Quando retornou, Harry pôs a mesa para eles. Abriu os recipientes de alumínio e um aroma delicioso preencheu a sala. Hermione percebeu que estava com água na boca. Ela sentou-se no sofá.

- Vinho? - perguntou Harry, sentando-se a seu lado, e acrescentou antes de esperar a resposta: - Sei que está pensando que há uma possibilidade de você estar grávida.

- As chances são muito reduzidas. Estou certa de que tudo ficará bem. - Ela não conseguiria ser menos convincente se tentasse.

Ele tomou-lhe a mão.

- Você está preocupada e não posso culpá-la. Mas, Hermione, se estiver grávida, não farei a mesma coisa que Vitor fez com você.

Os olhos dela queimaram e ela piscou para conter as lágrimas.

- Isso não vai acontecer, portanto, é irrelevante.

- Pode acontecer. E precisa saber que, se acontecer, não estará sozinha. Eu ficaria com você e com o bebê. Olhe para mim, Hermione.

Ela o fitou. Os olhos esverdeados eram firmes e sérios. E diferente dela, ele parecia completamente sincero,

Harry era bom em parecer sincero. Certamente uma habilidade que havia aperfeiçoado ao longo dos anos, outra arma no seu arsenal de charme.

- Isto não foi o que declarou quando me pediu para passar o fim de semana com você - murmurou ela.

- Não, não foi. E tentamos evitar. Mas, se acontecer, faremos o melhor. Certo?

Não havia um único traço de sorriso nos lábios de Harry.

Era um homem acostumado a seguir o próprio ca­minho, acostumado a ter independência e prazer. Mais importante: um homem que conduzia sua vida fazendo as pessoas o apreciarem.

Hermione assentiu, e Harry abriu um sorriso. Então a puxou para o seu colo.

- Estive pensando em todos os minutos que passa­mos juntos - murmurou. - Estava louco para tocá-la, para falar com você. Quase irrompi em uma de suas aulas, mas tive medo de ser banido da escola.

- Se você levasse MacNugget outra vez, teria asse­gurado sua popularidade pela vida toda.

- Não queria fazer um show com uma galinha, e sim raptar a professora e levá-la embora para fazer amor comigo.

As palavras a excitaram, fazendo seu corpo querer fundir-se com o dele. Reconhecia, finalmente, a ver­dade sobre aquela situação.

Podia preocupar-se com o futuro, com sua possível gravidez. Mas a realidade era que Hermione o queria tanto que aquelas preocupações não faziam diferença.

Entrelaçando os dedos nos cabelos dele, beijou-o com paixão. Queria prová-lo, perder-se no infinito de seu corpo e de sua alegria de viver.

Sentada no colo de Harry, sentiu a ereção contra a sua coxa, e gostou disso.

Com dedos ágeis, começou a desabotoar-lhe a ca­misa, e tocar-lhe a pele quente, enquanto Harry pas­sava as próprias mãos por baixo da blusa para segurar-lhe os seios.

- Nossa comida vai esfriar - sussurrou ela e então gemeu quando ele provocou seus mamilos com os polegares, sob o sutiã.

- Isto - disse ele, beijando-lhe o pescoço - é exa­tamente o que eu esperava que acontecesse quando trouxe a comida aqui.

- Abominável Plano C - concordou ela.

- Não me abandone, Hermione. Eu não poderia suportar isso.

- E não posso resisti a você - sussurrou ela.

A ereção de Harry era visível agora. Ela se levan­tou e, em seguida, ajoelhou-se diante dele no tapete.

- Estou faminta - murmurou e abriu-lhe o cinto com ar malicioso.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Aha...sacanagem parar agora né?? Mas é pra deixar vocês com gostinho de quero mais...hauahuahauhaua

E como prometido...estou aqui postando o capítulo...Falta poucoooo pra acabar =/

Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo...

Agradeço imensamente a todos que comentaram...No próximo capítulo, farei os devidos agradecimentos...não farei agora, pois estou indo pro cinema...então...já viram...

O próximo capítulo deve vir lá por quarta-feira...Espero bastante reviews..

Beijinhos


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic **sem fins lucrativos**, **adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books**. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – Capítulo 11...have fun **

**Boa Leitura =) / **

**_________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO ONZE**

- Absolutamente genial.

A imagem de Harry na televisão sorria para a câmera e erguia seu cálice de vinho numa saudação, enquanto os créditos rolavam.

Christine desligou a TV.

- Foi um dos seus melhores programas. Fantástico, Harry. Engraçado, sexy e com estilo. A câmera o ama. Este programa vai mandar a sua audiência à estratos­fera.

O verdadeiro Harry estava afundado na sua cadei­ra com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

- Não gostei.

Ela o olhou surpresa.

- Está brincando? Foi até mesmo melhor do que seu último programa. A produção está ótima, a comida parece apetitosa e o fundo musical foi muito bem es­colhido. O que há de errado para não gostar?

Ele levantou-se, foi até a cafeteira e serviu duas xícaras de café.

- O programa está bem-feito, mas não gosto de mim mesmo.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Sempre fui assim? - Ele gesticulou para a tela branca da televisão. - Sempre sorrindo, falando de­pressa e terrivelmente superficial?

- É a imagem do seu público, Harry. É um progra­ma de televisão, não uma anatomia de sua alma.

- Eu sei. - Ele entregou-lhe um café e sentou-se com o seu. - Acontece que não sei se há muita dife­rença entre o programa e quem eu sou realmente.

Christine arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Você anda muito introspectivo ultimamente, Harry. Não está feliz?

Ele considerou. Seu restaurante era um dos mais populares de Londres, ele era muito bom num trabalho que adorava, havia passado as últimas cinco semanas ajudando dois adolescentes, e, na última semana, tivera repetidamente o melhor sexo de sua vida com uma mulher que achava maravilhosa de todas as maneiras.

Deveria estar feliz.

Consultou o relógio e levantou-se.

- Vou chegar atrasado para a aula dos garotos. Christine o fitava com preocupação.

- Quer que eu faça alguma coisa sobre o programa?

- Não. - Ele pegou dois sacos pesados perto da porta. - O programa será bom. E você não pode fazer nada sobre quem eu sou. Obrigado, Chris.

Do lado de fora do estúdio, Harry chamou um táxi para levá-lo à escola. Enquanto observava a paisagem do Piccadilly Circus, lembrou-se do que Hermione dissera no dia do Café Luciano.

_Você quer tanto que gostem de você que escolheu uma profissão que dá prazer aos outros._

Era isso realmente o que queria? Prazer? Tentava desesperadamente ser amado pelas pessoas?

Aquilo era como havia aparecido na TV, pensou. Fora um choque ver a si mesmo... sobretudo porque já se havia visto na televisão centenas de vezes, e nunca notara isso. Mas alguma coisa definitivamente muda­ra. Porque Hermione Granger gostava dele e, nos últimos sete dias, os dois haviam compartilhado mais prazer do que ele achava possível.

Mas aquilo não era o suficiente. Ele bateu o punho na porta do táxi. Fora feliz com Hermione. Naquele primeiro fim de semana, ela se mostrara aberta, risonha, honesta. Fitando-o diretamente nos olhos toda vez que conversa­vam.

Contudo, nos últimos cinco dias, ela agia dessa ma­neira somente algumas vezes. Principalmente quando estavam fazendo amor. Nesses momentos, Hermione era transparente e franca sobre seus prazeres e desejos.

Porém, em outras ocasiões, ele podia ver que ela estava na defensiva. Ou distante, perdida em algum pensamento privado, alguma dúvida particular, que não queria dividir. A situação estava assim desde que o preservativo se rompera. Uma espécie de muro havia sido erguido, e Hermione não o havia derrubado desde então.

A culpa era sua? perguntou-se Harry. Seria porque, no fundo, era exatamente como aparecia na TV? Um galanteador superficial? Quem eram seus amigos íntimos? Todos que o conheciam gostavam dele. Mas quem ia mais fundo do que isso?

Ele viu seu reflexo no vidro da janela do carro. Não tivera tempo para fazer amigos íntimos. Vinha traba­lhando como louco desde que era aprendiz, aos dezes­seis anos. Recusara o dinheiro de seus pais e começa­ra de baixo.

O táxi parou no portão da escola de Hermione. Ele consultou o relógio e viu que estava quase vinte mi­nutos atrasado.

Praguejou e correu para a recepção, carregando os pesados sacos.

Naquele dia, Danny e Jennifer fariam uma expe­riência para a competição, criando seus menus, e não poderiam começar sem os ingredientes que ele havia prometido.

Quando Harry entrou na sala de tecnologia alimen­tar, Jennifer e Hermione estavam conversando num canto da sala e Danny espalhara ingredientes sobre o seu espaço de trabalho.

- Olá, Harry! - cumprimentou o menino. - Você está atrasado!

- Desculpe-me, companheiro, eu estava assistindo ao meu próximo programa de TV e perdi a noção do tempo.

- Mal! - exclamou o garoto.

- Sim, foi irresponsabilidade. Eu devia ter chegado há mais tempo. Espero que a srta. Granger não me puxe as orelhas. - Ele pôs os sacos sobre a mesa e entregou garrafas e pacotes para Jennifer e Danny. - E é melhor começarem logo.

- Sim, chef - disseram os alunos e correram para os seus espaços de trabalho.

Hermione aproximou-se e sussurrou:

- Você está em perigo.

- Pretendo ser punido - replicou ele. - Contanto que o castigo venha de você.

- Acha que eles terminarão a tempo? - perguntou ela. - Há somente uma semana até a competição.

- É um problema. Queremos que eles estejam se­guros, mas não quero praticar a ponto de deixá-los enfadados.

- Não acredito que Jennifer pudesse ficar enfadada. Ela tem muita disciplina, embora não demonstre isso.

- Danny ficaria. Ele é bom, mas perde a concentração se não tiver alguém a seu lado, e haverá muitas distrações na competição. - Ele observou os garotos checando os ingredientes. – A prática durante a próxima semana será útil, mas acho que estarão prontos no sábado.

- Isso é tão importante para eles...

- Sim, mas queremos que seja divertido também. Eles são crianças.

- Ninguém melhor que você para diverti-los - pro­vocou Hermione.

Ele pegou um timer e acertou-o para duas horas.

- Tudo bem, garotos, hora de começar a trabalhar. Lembrem-se, vocês vão fazer tudo isso sozinhos. A srta. Granger e eu estaremos apenas observando-os. O show é de vocês, agora. Prontos?

- Sim, chef - responderam ambos.

Enquanto as crianças trabalhavam, Hermione e Harry lavavam os utensílios utilizados.

- A clara em neve desandou - disse Jennifer desa­nimada, após algum tempo.

Ele viu a expressão de Hermione entristecer, como se soubesse exatamente a frustração que Jennifer es­tava sentindo.

E a amava por causa disso.

Distraído com esse pensamento, acabou cortando o polegar esquerdo com a faca afiada que estava la­vando.

Praguejou quando a água ficou vermelha mais ra­pidamente do que esperava.

Danny, Jennifer e Hermione estavam em volta dele num segundo.

- Você está bem? - perguntou Hermione quando viu a pia cheia de sangue.

- Sim. Danny, Jennifer, voltem para o seu trabalho. Não lhes resta muito tempo.

- O kit de emergência está perto da porta. - Harry apontou e ficou observando-a.

Delgada, alta, bonita e com grande talento para melhorar a vida de outras pessoas.

Estava tão apaixonado por Hermione que desistiria de todas as coisas que adquirira apenas para ter seu amor de volta.

- Harry, sente-se - ordenou ela quando voltou com o kit. - Você está muito pálido. - Ela guiou-o pelo cotovelo até a cadeira. - Como se cortou assim?

- Deixei cair a faca afiada. Estou bem. - Harry olhou para baixo e ficou surpreso em ver sangue go­tejando de seu punho.

- Acho que precisamos levá-lo para um hospital - disse ela.

- Não há necessidade. Já me cortei pior do que isso. - Ele pegou um rolo de atadura da mão de Hermione e enrolou-o fortemente em volta do polegar, dando-lhe a ponta para cortar.

Os movimentos dela eram cuidadosos, enquanto mordiscava o lábio, preocupada.

Ele a amava e ela podia estar carregando um filho seu.

Hermione o olhou, franzindo o cenho.

- Harry, você está me olhando de modo estranho. Acho que está em estado de choque.

- Um pouco - replicou ele. - Mas é uma boa espé­cie de choque.

A preocupação dela aumentou.

- Certo, mas vou levá-lo para o hospital. Não gos­to do modo como está agindo.

Se ele não falasse rápido, acabaria explicando ao médico que estava doente de amor.

- Não. Estou bem, Hermione. Já me cortei centenas de vezes antes, lembra-se? Não preciso de pontos e não vou desmaiar. Além disso, os garotos precisam de nós aqui.

Hermione o amava? Poderia amá-lo? O que ele podia fazer para que ela o amasse?

- Tudo bem - concordou ela -, mas, se não parar de sangrar logo, vamos para o hospital.

- Adoro quando você fica autoritária comigo.

- Que dia, não? Primeiro, chega atrasado, e agora se corta.

- Preciso ser mais cuidadoso.

Teria de ser mais cauteloso no relacionamento deles também.

Se confessasse seu amor por Hermione de repente, ela não acreditaria e poderia perdê-la.

Esperou até que os adolescentes estivessem con­centrados na preparação de suas comidas para acari­ciar-lhe a pele suave do rosto com a mão sã, e saboreou o modo que ela inclinou-se sobre a sua palma antes que a discrição exigisse que Harry afastasse a mão.

Ela era tão preciosa... E ele nunca convencera nin­guém a amá-lo antes. Tentara uma vez com os pais, mas não havia funcionado.

- Serei cuidadoso - disse ele. - Não quero mais cicatrizes.

**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.**

Hermione jazia na relva perfumada sob as árvores de uma floresta.

As folhas acima se moviam, dando-lhe vislumbres de estrelas escondidas. Tudo a seu redor - a vida tran­qüila, a seiva dos troncos, o orvalho na relva, vaga-lumes cintilando - representava a luta de seus pais, unidos no amor.

Algo como uma brisa cobriu-lhe o corpo. Ela abriu os olhos à luz do dia e acordou.

Harry estava na cama, encaixado contra o seu corpo.

Podia sentir a respiração dele atrás de sua orelha e a mão tocando-lhe a pele. De modo prazeroso e leve como a brisa com a qual sonhara, a mão grande e quente percorria-lhe a barriga, depois subia para segu­rar-lhe o seio e provocar seu mamilo. Depois para o outro, e finalmente descendo para a linha da cintura e quadril, entre as suas pernas.

Uma manhã de domingo preguiçosa, fazendo amor. Hermione emitiu um pequeno som para informá-lo de que já estava acordada. Harry afastou-lhe os cabelos e beijou-lhe a nuca, enquanto se aconchegava mais a seu corpo.

- Bom dia, meu amor - sussurrou ele. Excitada e deliciada de prazer, ela pressionou-se contra o corpo másculo que tanto adorava. Eles come­çaram a trocar carícias deliciosas e a fazer amor.

- Você desperta em mim o sentimento mais mara­vilhoso que já tive - murmurou Harry.

Enquanto Harry a penetrava com lentidão e sensua­lidade, Hermione fechou os olhos e imaginou-o na floresta de seu sonho.

Atrás de seus olhos fechados, tudo era verde, vi­brante e vivo. Sentiu a respiração dele debaixo de sua orelha, seus mamilos intumescidos e sua pele tinindo. Seu corpo alcançando o orgasmo em ondas loucas e vagarosas.

- Atinja o clímax comigo - sussurrou sem fôlego. Em poucos segundos, os dois alcançaram o mais pleno dos paraísos. Então, Harry a abraçou quase com desespero. Hermione virou-se para beijá-lo e, quando abriu os olhos, notou os olhos esverdeados estudando-a misteriosamente. Ele a olhara daquela maneira diversas vezes no fim de semana. Como se estivesse avaliando-a.

Ela virou a cabeça para o outro lado. Aninhada no abraço de Harry, deveria sentir-se segura, como se sentira um momento antes. Mas não se sentia.

- Que horas são? - perguntou.

- Quase oito.

- Você tem de trabalhar hoje?

- Humm. Acho que não. -A voz dele soava sonolenta.

- É minha vez de trazer o café-da-manhã de domin­go na cama.

- Não o queime.

Ela sentou-se na cama e golpeou-lhe o ombro nu.

- Não é minha culpa se sou um horror na cozinha. Culpe meu professor.

- Eu me vingarei dele assim que encontrá-lo. - Harry segurou-lhe o pulso e puxou-a para mais um beijo.

Hermione se desvencilhou e vestiu o jeans e a ca­misa que Harry havia tirado na noite anterior. Com um sorriso doce, virou-se e desceu as escadas.

A cozinha de Harry era tão ampla que ela duvida­va de sua habilidade em preparar o café-da-manhã. Tudo era imaculado e impecável. Os utensílios estavam pendurados na parede, parecendo instrumentos de tortura. Havia tantos gabinetes, gavetas e armários que ela provavelmente levaria horas para encontrar o que queria.

Como havia assistido a um de seus programas culi­nários na televisão algumas noites atrás, acabara de reconhecer que o programa fora filmado naquela co­zinha.

Precisava conseguir ferver água sem quebrar nada. Com isso em mente, sorriu. A comida favorita de Harry: ovos quentes e torradas. Com isso, ela podia lidar. Abriu a porta da cozinha e dirigiu-se ao galinheiro. Ele lhe dissera que subornava os vizinhos com ovos fres­cos a fim de que eles não reclamassem do cacarejar das duas galinhas. Manter galinhas em plena Londres era algo impraticável, especialmente para um homem que trabalhava todas as horas do dia.

Ela cumprimentou MacNugget e Kiev e colheu os ovos ainda quentes nos ninhos. E, de repente, entendeu por que ele tinha tanto trabalho em conservar as gali­nhas.

_Alimento é emoção, _Harry lhe dissera. Danny e Jennifer adoravam comidas que os faziam se lembrar de momentos antes de seus problemas começarem.

Mas, se alimento era emoção, ovos quentes e tor­radas mostrariam como ela se sentia em relação a ele. Procurou uma torradeira e não conseguiu achar. Re­solveu torrar fatias de pão com manteiga na frigideira. Vasculhou o freezer e encontrou apenas gelos e três caixas de sorvete de chocolate. Nem sombra de pão de forma e manteiga.

— O jeito é comprar - murmurou para si mesma. Felizmente, seus sapatos e bolsa estavam junto à porta de entrada, abandonados ali na noite anterior, e as chaves de Harry, no, aparador do hall. Ela saiu para a rua sem estar certa de qual direção tomar, atrás de uma padaria ou coisa parecida. Decidiu virar à esquer­da e dar uma volta.

O dia estava ensolarado. Havia uma brisa suave que desmanchava seus cabelos enquanto caminhava. A fileira de árvores da rua farfalhava suas folhas, como as árvores de seu sonho.

Sonhos, poesia, romances, todos tinham significa­dos ocultos.

Hermione pensou no sonho daquela manhã, passado numa floresta fechada, e em como ele se havia transfor­mado em Harry tocando-a, fazendo amor matinal.

Por que uma floresta? Perguntou-se, balançando chaveiro de Harry, e apreciando o tilintar das chave;

Não era uma memória. Havia passado muito tempo nas florestas canadenses, mas a floresta do sonho não era como aquelas. Era quieta, de um verde sobrenatural, mais amigável do que as do Canadá. Um lugar encantado.

Como na peça que estava ensinando na escola.

Ela parou de balançar as chaves.

A floresta de seu sonho era a floresta mágica de Shakespeare em _Sonhos de uma Noite de Verão, _naqual os mortais se apaixonavam.

Hermione entendeu que aquele sonho decorria dos últimos acontecimentos. Apesar de todas as promessas de se manter segura, estava apaixonada por Harry.

O modo como se sentia afagada, como queria passar todos os momentos com ele. Até mesmo esse simbólico café-da-manhã que queria preparar-lhe. E só reconhecera isso quando um sonho lhe revelou.

Vendo uma padaria na esquina, entrou, quase colidindo com uma mulher que estava saindo, com uma criança de aproximadamente três anos no colo.

Hermione imediatamente pensou: O meu filho teria esta idade agora.

Harry lhe assegurara que não faria o que Vitor havia feito. Mas perder Vitor não fora nada comparado à perda de seu bebê. Uma parte de si mesma que jamais veria novamente.

E ali estava ela, apaixonada mais uma vez.

Encontrou pão de fôrma nas prateleiras e manteiga no balcão refrigerado. Enquanto aguardava sua vez no caixa, notou uma pilha de jornais e, automaticamente, pegou um que costumava ler aos domingos. Então leu a manchete na primeira página: CHEF VOLTA PARA A ESCOLA!, e derrubou o pão. Embaixo da manche­te, havia uma foto sua com Harry Potter. E outra foto de Angus com Jennifer e Danny, do lado de fora do Restaurante Chanteclér.

Hermione era muito boa em lidar com crises. Afinal, era professora há muitos anos. Pegou o pão que havia derrubado e colocou-o sobre o balcão, juntamente com a manteiga, e começou a ler o jornal:

"O chef da televisão Harry Potter tem doado seu tempo a fim de ajudar dois alunos a aprenderem a cozinhar para uma prestigiada competição. E o chef tem sido esperto com a sexy professora Hermione Granger."

Era demais. Hermione pagou o jornal e colocou-o sob o braço. Voltou para a casa de Harry com as mãos trê­mulas. Ali estava o que ganhara por se ter apaixonado.

Ela viu um homem com uma câmera do lado de fora da casa de Harry e imaginou se ele estivera lá quando saíra, e escondeu o rosto com o jornal. Abrin­do a porta da casa, foi direto para o quarto dele.

Harry ergueu a cabeça do travesseiro e sorriu.

- Não me diga que já preparou o café-da-manhã - murmurou, inalando profundamente. - Não sinto cheiro de queimado.

- Foi tudo uma brincadeira para você, não foi, Harry? Você não é engraçado? Não é esperto? Não é famoso?

Ele sentou-se na cama com o lençol em volta da cintura.

- Hermione? O que aconteceu?

- Aconteceu que confiei em você. Contra o meu bom senso, porque você me disse que realmente se importava com as crianças, que não era um golpe publicitário. - Ela riu com cinismo. - Imagine minha surpresa quando li o jornal. Você iria me contar ou estava esperando que eu não notasse?

- Notasse o quê? - Ele jogou o lençol para os lados e sentou-se na beira da cama, nu e com aquela falsa inocência, o que fez a raiva de Hermione aumentar.

- Os encontros com a sua assessora de imprensa. As chamadas telefônicas, as idas com as crianças a algum lugar onde _os paparazzi _pudessem fotografá-los. Isto. - Ela jogou o jornal sobre os joelhos dele.

- Vou matá-la - disse Harry.

- Não pegaram seu melhor ângulo?

- Christine vazou para a imprensa - murmurou ele e levantou-se. - Ouça, eu não esperava que isso acon­tecesse.

- Você não esperava que eu visse. Realmente acha que vou acreditar que desistiu de uma chance por pu­blicidade por causa dos garotos? Ou por mim? Vamos lá, Harry. Pensou nessa coisa toda por publicidade. O que eu significo para você? Sexo?

- Hermione. - Ele aproximou-se. - Juro que isso é um equívoco.

Ela afastou-se.

- O único equívoco aqui é você pensar que tocará em mim novamente. Adeus, Harry.

Ela deu-lhe as costas e desceu as escadas, ignoran­do o chamado dele. Harry a alcançou quando ela estava girando a maçaneta e colocou-se entre ela e a porta.

- Querida, sei o que está pensando, mas não é ver­dade. Não tenho nada a ver com isso.

- Saia do meu caminho - disse ela. Os olhos dele faiscaram de raiva.

- Você não trataria um de seus alunos desse jeito, trataria? E se fosse Danny, e não eu? Assumiria que ele era culpado sem ouvir sua versão da história?

Hermione girou a maçaneta e começou a abrir a porta.

- Sugiro que se afaste da porta, a menos que quei­ra ser fotografado nu - disse ela e saiu, cobrindo o rosto com a bolsa para se proteger dos fotógrafos. Pegou o primeiro táxi que passou.

_________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Olá meus queridos...mais um capítulo fresquinho...A coisa começou a ficar pesada...o que será que vai acontecer??

Obrigado a todos que mandaram reviews...é muito gostoso saber que vocês gostam da fic..Até porque ultimamente não ando com vontade de transcrever os capítulos do livro pro PC... =/

Peço desculpas pela demora...

**Obrigado: ****Juru, 2Dobbys,Sprite, MariZinha, Fernii, Haruka Taichou, Lidiana Mendes e a todos que gostam de ler a fic e não deixam reviews ;)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic **sem fins lucrativos**, **adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books**. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – Capítulo 12...Obrigado pelos comentários...Mais de 40 reviews**

**Boa Leitura =) /**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO DOZE**

Harry desligou o telefone e praguejou.

Bem, o vazamento para a imprensa não era culpa de Christine, que jurou ter interrompido o contato com a imprensa no momento em que ele lhe pediu, na semana anterior, e Harry acreditava piamente nela. Além do fato de sua assessora de imprensa ser uma pessoa digna, recebia um excelente salário, e tinha de seguir e respeitar os desejos de Harry, mesmo que os desa­provasse.

Isso significava que os jornais haviam descoberto a história por conta própria.

Ele voltou para o quarto a fim de se vestir, e viu a cama onde havia feito amor com Hermione há menos de uma hora. A marca do corpo delicioso ainda estava nos lençóis e travesseiro. Ela tirara suas próprias conclusões, acusando-o sem direito de defesa. Como ele havia men­cionado, Hermione não trataria seus alunos daquele jeito. Mas com Harry, o homem com quem havia rido, trabalhado e feito amor, assumira que ele era culpado. Importava-se menos com ele do que com os adolescen­tes da escola que era paga para tomar conta.

Depois que se vestiu, Harry pegou o jornal que deixara cair no chão, e voltou a descer as escadas. Na cozinha, apanhou uma colher, abriu o freezer e tirou uma caixa de sorvete de chocolate. Frio, cremoso, divino.

Enquanto colocava o sorvete e o jornal sobre a mesa, viu a frigideira em cima do fogão. Pegou-a, e então ficou olhando para os ovos e para outra panela com água, por muito tempo. Este era o café-da-manhã que ela estivera prestes a lhe preparar. Lembrou-se da expressão de Hermione, parecendo furiosa. E absolu­tamente aterrorizada.

Não muito tempo atrás, ele teria deixado Christine vazar a informação para a imprensa. A razão para não ter permitido isso dessa vez era porque o fato de ter se apaixonado por Hermione o havia transformado num outro homem. Mas Hermione não sabia que ele estava apaixonado. Portanto, não podia imaginar como ele havia mudado, motivo pelo qual deveria contar-lhe.

Pegou o telefone na cozinha e ligou para o celular de Hermione. A ligação caiu na caixa postal. .

_Hermione, eu amo você, _pensou, mas não correria o maior risco de sua vida falando com uma secretária eletrônica.

- Sou eu - disse, em vez disso. - Precisamos con­versar. Não sei como o jornal tomou conhecimento da história, mas vou descobrir. Retorne minha ligação, por favor.

Em seguida, tentou o telefone da casa dela, mas também foi respondido pela secretária eletrônica. Deixou uma mensagem similar. Ele lhe daria meia hora para chegar em casa e ouvir as mensagens, então iria até o apartamento dela e declararia seu amor. De alguma maneira, descobriria um jeito de dizer aquelas três palavras, de modo que ela não duvidasse de sua sin­ceridade. Então Hermione sorriria e diria que também o amava.

Nesse ínterim, Harry perguntou-se como o jornal havia obtido aquela história. Ligou para Henry para avisar que chegaria atrasado e preveni-lo de que alguns repórteres poderiam aparecer no Magnum. Depois, serviu-se do sorvete e abriu o jornal.

Sua foto com Hermione fora tirada durante o passeio deles no Hyde Park. Hermione estava rindo e Harry inclinava-se para roubar-lhe um beijo. Eles estavam de mãos dadas. O _paparazzo _deve tê-los seguido o fim de semana todo, sem ser notado.

Ele leu o artigo, estremecendo diante dos pobres trocadilhos sobre cozinha, e de repente arregalou os olhos. O mistério estava resolvido. Soube imediata­mente como o jornal descobrira pelo menos parte da história.

Deixou o sorvete intocado sobre a mesa e dirigiu-se à porta.

Assim que o táxi parou diante de sua casa, Hermione viu dois homens parados do lado de fora, um deles com uma câmera. Murmurou para o chofer:

- Na verdade, acho que gostaria de ir para o Museu Vitória e Albert, por favor.

Ela passou o dia no museu, vagando entre a multi­dão, olhando para os desenhos de Rafael, sentindo o anonimato seguro. A beleza das pinturas deveria tê-la acalmado, mas não surtiu o efeito desejado.

Mais uma vez, havia se apaixonado por um homem que a traíra ou, pior que isso, que pagara seus subordi­nados para fazer isso por ele. Hermione se formara em Cambridge, mas era a pessoa mais tola do mundo.

Depois que o museu fechou, pegou o metrô de volta para seu bairro e caminhou alguns quarteirões para o apartamento de Gina. Se Gina a deixasse passar a noite e lhe emprestasse algumas roupas para trabalhar no dia seguinte, não teria de encarar ninguém da imprensa.

Quando virou a esquina da rua de Gina, todavia, viu um homem alto, moreno e delgado à porta da casa. Hermione parou de caminhar e observou a amiga e o homem compartilharem um beijo longo e apaixonado na calçada.

Então, virou-se e voltou para o seu apartamento. Gina tinha sua própria vida amorosa. Não tinha de ajudar Hermione a resolver seus problemas.

Cautelosamente, aproximou-se de seu edifício. Primeiro, ela verificou se o carro de Harry estava lá e percebeu que estava desapontada por não ver o Jaguar. Se ele fosse inocente, estaria tentando encontrá-la para explicar.

Olhou em volta à procura dos repórteres que vira naquela manhã. O local parecia limpo. De qualquer forma, pegou seus óculos de sol e colocou-os.

- Sinto-me uma daquelas agentes secretas - murmu­rou quando abriu a porta do prédio apressada e subiu correndo as escadas para o seu apartamento. Viu que a luz vermelha de sua secretária eletrônica piscava e tirou o fio do telefone da tomada. Examinou a campainha da porta, mas não soube como desativá-la. Ligou o apare­lho de som com música alta e foi tomar um banho.

Apesar de exausta, mal conseguiu dormir e ficou aliviada quando o relógio marcou seis horas da manhã. Ótimo, pensou. Se chegasse bem cedo na escola, poderia preparar todas as suas aulas. Talvez fosse um dia sem surpresas.

Não havia ninguém do lado de fora do apartamen­to, mas Hermione manteve um chapéu na cabeça de qualquer modo, enquanto caminhava para a escola e entrava pela porta dos fundos.

Estava escrevendo instruções no quadro-negro para a sua primeira aula quando a porta de sua sala abriu-se e Gina entrou, parecendo pálida e preocupada.

- Aqui está você - disse ela. - Venho tentando contatá-la desde ontem à noite.

- Desliguei meus telefones - disse Hermione.

- Sei disso. - Gina aproximou-se e a abraçou. - Esti­ve preocupada com você, querida.

- Estou bem - respondeu Hermione, engolindo em seco.

Gina deu um passo atrás e examinou o rosto da amiga.

- Não, não está. Você está em péssimo estado e não posso culpá-la. Parece que não dormiu a noite toda e, conhecendo você, não come há horas.

Comida? Era a coisa mais remota em sua mente.

- Não, estou bem.

-Não diga besteira. Pegue isso. E é melhor comer. Vou ficar de olho em você. - Ela tirou uma de suas barras de chocolate do bolso e entregou-lhe. Sabendo que não tinha escolha, Hermione sentou-se, desembru­lhou o chocolate e mordeu um pedaço.

- Chocolate não é um café-da-manhã saudável - co­mentou Hermione.

- É melhor do que nada. Ouça, detesto dizer isso, mas Howard quer falar com você sobre essa coisa toda no jornal.

Ela deveria saber que o diretor teria algo a dizer sobre os adolescentes aparecerem na imprensa nacional.

- É claro. Eu devia ter ligado para ele ontem, mas me distraí. Obrigada, Gina. - Ela se levantou.

- Espere, não vai a lugar algum sem isso. - Gina pegou a barra de chocolate que ela havia deixado sobre a mesa. - E vou ficar de olho.

Hermione obedeceu e mordeu o chocolate enquan­to percorriam a pequena distância até o escritório do diretor.

-Então, como Harry encarou a intromissão da mídia? - perguntou Gina.

- Harry aumenta sua popularidade com a intromis­são da mídia - replicou Hermione. - Ele deve estar ótimo.

- E quando você vai me contar sobre as suas noites picantes?

Hermione fez uma careta e não respondeu.

-Na verdade, só quero saber se você está apaixo­nada por ele.

Ela engasgou com o chocolate e engoliu com difi­culdade. Percebeu que sua amiga a estava encarando com seriedade.

- Sim, estou. Mas...

Gina interrompeu-a, passando os braços em volta dela.

- Oh, Hermione, isso é maravilhoso. Você merece felicidade, e ele é a pessoa certa para lhe dar isso.

- Ele não está me dando nada - protestou Hermione. - Ele...

Elas chegaram à sala do diretor. Obviamente Howard as estava esperando e tinha ouvido o som de suas vozes.

- Hermione - disse ele e ela sentiu uma ponta de apreensão. Ele era um homem afável e brincalhão nos assuntos do dia-a-dia, mas tinha pontos de vista defi­nitivos em relação à sua escola. - Obrigado por ter vindo. Por favor, entre e sente-se.

Gina deixou-os à vontade e saiu, fechando a porta.

Hermione sentou-se à frente de Howard e logo viu o jornal com a matéria da escola, aberto sobre a mesa.

- Desculpe-me por não ter ligado mais cedo - mur­murou. - Desliguei meu telefone.

- Realmente tentei ligar para você, mas precisamos conversar pessoalmente, de qualquer modo - disse ele, brincando com a ponta do jornal. - Fiquei muito surpreso ao ler essa história. Pensei que tivéssemos con­cordado sobre o nível de exposição na mídia.

- Sei disso e acredite-me: estou tão preocupada em ver Jennifer e Danny no jornal quanto você.

- Não tenho nada a ver com sua vida pessoal, é claro. E sabe que é uma professora valiosa para esta escola. Mas já recebi diversos telefonemas de pais, sem mencionar os de jornalistas. O pai de Jennifer está infeliz com esta história, e os pais de Daniel estão preocupadíssimos com o quanto isso poderá afetar o filho. Especialmente quando os nomes das crianças estão ligados a uma história sobre a vida amorosa da professora deles.

- Sinto-me horrível sobre isso, Howard. Se ajudar, posso lhe garantir que não verei mais o sr. Potter em situações privadas.

- Como falei, Hermione, não tenho nada a ver com sua vida particular, contanto que não envolva a escola.

- Obrigada, Howard.

- Contudo, não posso deixar isso ir mais longe. O envolvimento de Harry Potter com a escola tinha a condição de que as crianças não fossem identificadas. Devido ao que aconteceu, prefiro que ele interrompa suas atividades aqui.

- Mas... e quanto a Jennifer e Danny?

- Ainda poderão competir. Ouvi dizer que fizeram um grande progresso. As crianças representam um crédito para a escola. Tasha Cutter pode assumir o cargo e ajudá-los.

Hermione revoltou-se. Howard não poderia impedir as chances de Jennifer e Danny daquela forma.

- Eles fizeram um grande progresso, mas apenas por causa de Harry. Sabe como estes dois alunos eram antes. E o último ensaio deles foi um desastre. Sem Harry, podem perder a confiança. E a competição é no sábado.

- Sinto muito, Hermione. Não podemos correr o risco de manchar a reputação da escola. E, de qualquer forma, nosso acordo com o sr. Potter foi violado.

Pálida de raiva, ela se levantou.

- Se esta é sua decisão final, terei de aceitar. Mas espero que você reconsidere.

- É minha decisão final. E, por favor, sente-se. Ainda temos outro assunto a discutir.

Ela franziu o cenho e sentou-se.

- Sim, Howard?

- Por que você deu uma entrevista ao jornal?

- O quê?

- Devo dizer que fiquei surpreso. Você sempre teve um comportamento profissional excelente. Por que concordou em falar com um jornalista?

Ela olhou para Howard, que parecia estar falando sério.

- Não falei com nenhum jornalista. Estive, sim, evitando-os.

- Então, de onde eles tiraram estas citações? - dis­se ele, entregando-lhe o jornal.

A mesma manchete. As mesmas fotos. Ela não tinha lido além do primeiro parágrafo. Acabou de ler o arti­go e ficou boquiaberta.

"Numa entrevista exclusiva, Hermione Granger contou ao jornal que Harry, considerado o quinto homem mais sexy do Reino Unido, conquistou seu coração. Apesar de Potter ter tido muitas mulheres no passado, Hermione parece estar mantendo-o compromissado. É _cedo para pensar em casamento, _disse ela, _mas quero ter filhos um dia. _E o célebre chef parece estar apaixonado pela atraente professora, que obteve grau máximo em Litera­tura Inglesa na Universidade de Cambridge. _Ele é muito talentoso, _a bela morena nos contou com um sorriso."

- Oh! - exclamou Hermione, chocada.

Howard estava claramente esperando que ela dis­sesse alguma coisa.

Ela perguntou-se como o jornal conseguira aquelas citações, as quais pareciam um pouco familiares. Então olhou no final do artigo e viu: Clive Jones.

O dançarino de tango galês. Ele não aparecera de­pois do encontro. Ela dobrou o jornal e suspirou.

- Acho que cometi um grande erro.

- Está dizendo que não tinha intenção de dar essa entrevista?

- Pensei que estivesse tendo uma conversa em particular.

Howard assentiu.

- Entendo. Bem, isso torna tudo mais fácil. Deixe-me dizer, Hermione, você é uma excelente professora...

Ele fez uma pausa e o estômago de Hermione revol­veu-se.

- Mas?

- Mas você é o foco da atenção da mídia, mesmo que não tenha tido a intenção de dar esta entrevista. Não sei até onde esta história irá, mas neste momento há repórteres do lado de fora da escola. Jennifer e Daniel são menores e podemos tomar providências para protegê-los de exposição pública. Você não é. Estamos em junho, Hermione. Nada poderá desviar a atenção dos alunos que vão prestar exames públicos.

Ela viu o que estava por vir.

- Oh, Howard, não, por favor.

- Falei com o governador e decidimos que é melhor afastá-la da escola por algum tempo. Até que a poeira assente.

- Entendo - murmurou ela. - Isso é tudo?

- Sim - respondeu ele de forma empática. - Arran­jei alguém para cobrir suas aulas por esta semana, e então reveremos a situação na sexta. Gina Weasley tomará conta do grupo sob a sua tutela.

Então Gina sabia. Não era de admirar que estivesse tão preocupada.

- Peço licença para sair agora. - Hermione se le­vantou.

Howard fez o mesmo.

- Espero que tudo volte ao normal muito em breve. E é claro, mesmo que não esteja aqui, você deveria ir à Competição Culinária de Garotos no próximo sába­do. Afinal, acompanhou todo o processo.

Quando ela saiu, Gina a esperava no corredor.

- Hermione, sinto muito. Tentei convencê-lo a de­sistir dessa postura.

- Fui tão tola - disse Hermione, meneando a cabeça.

- Eu disse a Howard que você não deu essa entre­vista intencionalmente. Como eles conseguiram trapa­ceá-la? Ligaram para você ou coisa assim?

- Foi Clive. Sabia que ele era repórter?

- Quem é Clive?

- O dançarino de tango galés que você quis que eu conhecesse.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

- O dançarino de tango chama-se Dewi Thomas - declarou Gina. - Pensei que, uma vez que você parecia gostar de Harry, não estaria mais interessada nele. Então tivemos uma gostosa brincadeira informal este fim de semana.

- Dewi? Ele não se chama Clive?

Hermione encostou-se na parede do corredor, sen­tindo-se a maior tola do universo.

- O repórter era galês - disse Hermione. - Somente falei com ele porque havia prometido a você.

Gina parecia chocada.

- Oh, meu Deus, Hermione. Sinto muito.

- A culpa não é sua. É minha. Sou muito burra.

- Você não é burra. Está apaixonada. Nada mais. Hermione passou a mão no rosto.

- Acusei Harry de vazar a história para a imprensa. E fui eu quem deu a entrevista. Oh, como fui tola!

A sirene tocou e o corredor encheu-se de alunos em seus uniformes cor de caqui. Todos olhavam para Hermione quando passavam.

- Olá, professora, eu a vi no jornal! - gritou um deles.

- Recolha-se na sala dos professores - recomendou Gina. - Tenho de ir. Ligo para você mais tarde. - Deu um rápido abraço na amiga e desapareceu no meio da multidão.

Hermione sabia como disfarçar uma dignidade que não possuía. Ergueu o queixo enquanto caminhava para a sala dos professores e cumprimentou cada alu­no pelo nome, evitando, disfarçadamente, as perguntas sobre o artigo no jornal.

Logo, parou de ouvir comentários. É claro que aqui­lo significava que estavam falando do assunto nas suas costas. Sabia que as notícias haviam se espalhado.

O único consolo era que sabia que Howard era um profissional competente e discreto o bastante para não mencionar sua suspensão para os estudantes.

Portanto, possuía tempo suficiente para sair da es­cola antes que os rumores começassem a espalhar-se. Mas, antes disso, precisava dar um telefonema. Espe­rou até que o último professor deixasse a sala, antes de ligar para Harry.

********

Faltava pouco para o almoço. O interior do Magnum tinha todas as mesas cobertas com toalhas brancas e vasos de flores no centro, e arte abstrata cobria as paredes. O centro da sala era tomado por um imenso aquário iluminado.

Hermione mentalizava o que havia planejado dizer enquanto esperava por Harry.

A porta da cozinha abriu-se e ele surgiu, vestido em jaleco branco de chef, que lhe enfatizava os cabelos escuros e os ombros largos.

Ela suspirou. A única coisa que não pudera planejar era como Harry reagiria ao vê-la. Com raiva, amargu­ra, decepção ou indiferença?

Em vez disso tudo, ele estava sorrindo.

- Hermione - murmurou, o tom mais caloroso do que ela esperava.

- Sinto muito, Harry - começou diretamente. -Ti­rei conclusões precipitadas e o acusei sem ouvir sua versão da história. Você é inocente. A culpa foi toda minha.

Encostado no aquário com o sorriso amplo, ele disse:

-Quantas vezes você ensaiou isso? Parece um texto de livro.

- Algumas vezes. Mas, ainda assim, é sincero.

- Tenho certeza. - Harry se aproximou. - Você não sabia que ele era repórter, sabia?

- Não.

- É preciso tomar cuidado. Uma vez joguei dardos com um sujeito num pub e li minha conversa, palavra por palavra, no jornal, no dia seguinte.

- Bem, não estou no seu ramo de negócios e nunca pretendo estar, mas isso foi uma coisa tola a fazer. E eu não devia ter dito tudo aquilo para você.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Talvez não, mas não dou um passo atrás com publicidade há alguns anos.

- Você está agindo como se não se importasse, mas deve estar zangado.

- Estive. Porém, não mais. - Ele encurtou a distân­cia entre ambos, e tocou-lhe o queixo de leve. Estou muito feliz em vê-la. Passei um bom tempo ontem tocando a campainha de seu apartamento.

Ela deu um passo atrás.

- Preciso de sua ajuda, Harry.

- Qual é o problema?

- A escola já ligou para você?

- Não. - Ele puxou uma cadeira para ela e se sentou também.

- Eles querem que você pare de trabalhar com Jennifer e Danny.

Harry soltou um suspiro profundo.

- Bem, suponho que os dois alunos estejam quase prontos. Se quiserem praticar mais...

- Não é somente de prática que precisam. Precisam de estabilidade e de uma rotina. Se mudarmos tudo agora, Jennifer perderá a confiança, e quem sabe o que Danny decidirá fazer? Eles precisam de você.

Harry ficou pensativo por um momento.

- Eles podem vir aqui. Cancelarei as reservas para as poucas noites que faltam. As crianças estarão numa cozinha profissional. Quando se acostumarem com ela, isso ajudará.

- Obrigada. Ligarei para os pais deles a fim de pedir permissão.

- Contanto que você esteja aqui com eles, não vejo problemas.

- Eu gostaria de estar tão segura quanto você. Os pais das crianças podem não concordar quando desco­brirem que fui suspensa da escola.

Harry a fitou, perplexo.

- Você foi suspensa da escola?

- Apenas por uma semana. Até a poeira assentar. Isso me dá tempo de pôr minhas leituras em dia.

- Que coisa, Hermione! Isto não está certo.

- Entendo as razões do diretor. Ele está colocando os alunos acima de tudo, e isso é correto.

- Você os está colocando acima de tudo também? Como se sente em relação a isso?

Hermione viu o aquário escurecer diante dos olhos.

- Sinto-me péssima. A escola inteira está falando de mim às minhas costas. Minhas aulas terão uma substituta. Sou uma história, e não uma pessoa.

Harry levantou-se, pegou-lhe a mão e ajudou-a a fazer o mesmo. Então passou os braços em torno de Hermione.

- O que importa - sussurrou, beijando-lhe a testa - é que estamos juntos outra vez. Tenho de lhe contar uma coisa.

- Não podemos ficar juntos novamente, Harry - dis­se ela. - Não é culpa sua, mas meus sentimentos me levam a fazer tolices quando estou a seu lado. Arrisquei as chances de Jennifer e Danny. Meu emprego corre risco. E você - ela teve de desviar os olhos antes de prosseguir: - Feri você também. Isso tem de parar.

- Tudo isso vai se resolver. As crianças se sairão bem. Você voltará para a escola logo. - Ela sentiu as mãos fortes em seus ombros, puxando-a mais para si.

-Não. - Ela o empurrou. - Não é somente isso. Desde o momento em que conheci você, perdi o con­trole.

- Mas não se preocupe com mais nada. Relaxe. Seja minha. Confie em mim.

Hermione meneou a cabeça.

- Não posso - murmurou. - Preciso entender o que está acontecendo dentro de mim. Tudo isso - ela fez um gesto com a mão - é demais. Você é tão intenso, Harry, seu mundo é tão aberto para todos e todas as coisas. Não posso mais competir com isso.

Ele não disse nada. O semblante era sério e os olhos pareciam sombrios.

Meu Deus, como ela queria abraçá-lo.

- Acho que você é uma pessoa incrível. E é um homem muito bom. Adorei estar com você, e também o respeito demais. - Harry recuou levemente diante daquelas palavras.

Hermione sabia que estava dizendo palavras inade­quadas, as quais não diziam a verdade inteira. Mas, se dissesse a verdade, jogaria tudo para o alto e voltaria a ficar com Harry. E não deveria.

- Foi divertido - disse ela. - Mas agora terminou.

- Divertido? - ecoou ele, sentando-se na cadeira com ombros caídos. - Vou precisar comprar mais sorvete.

Ela pensou em perguntar o que Harry quisera dizer, mas isso a levaria a mais conversa e, quanto mais tem­po passasse a seu lado, mais difícil seria deixá-lo.

- Vou embora e entrarei em contato com os pais dos garotos, então - concluiu Hermione. - Quando deverei dizer que você os receberá?

- Amanhã, às cinco. - Ele olhava para o tampo da mesa e parecia nem ouvir o que ela dizia. - Faremos isso na terça e na sexta, também.

Três noites de serviços do restaurante cancelados para ajudar dois alunos.

- Obrigada, Harry. Você é realmente extraordiná­rio.

Ele assentiu e de repente a olhou.

- Você estará aqui também, é claro.

- Eu...

-Alegou que eles precisam de estabilidade e de rotina.

- Sim. - Aquilo significava mais três ensaios com Harry, e depois a competição no sábado. - Está bem - concordou ela. Então se inclinou e deu-lhe um rápi­do beijo no rosto. - Vejo você amanhã - acrescentou e deixou o restaurante antes que o beijasse mais, antes que perdesse o controle outra vez. Porque, se perdesse, estava certa de que jamais o recuperaria.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Oie florzinhas...Fiquei bem feliz com os comentários me incentivando a continuar...Então aqui estou com mais um capítulo pra vocês...Tenho que confessar que este capítulo me dá nos nervos...é muita enrolação e blá blá blá...Mas espero que tenham gostado...Creio que na terça-feira postarei um novo capítulo...e se não me engano o penúltimo...hauahauahau...

É isso...ainda não sei se farei outra adaptação ou se vou parar nessa...Mas espero que continuem acompanhando independente da minha decisão...

**Agradecimentos sinceros a todos que mandaram reviews...**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic **sem fins lucrativos**, **adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books**. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – Capítulo 13...O próximo é o último...**

**Boa Leitura =) /**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**CAPÍTULO TREZE**

A cidade de Londres realmente nunca fica escura.

Luzes da rua, faróis de carro, a luz que sai das ja­nelas através das cortinas, luzes dos semáforos, enfim, um verdadeiro caleidoscópio de luzes.

Enquanto caminhava à noite, Harry Potter sentia a pulsação de milhares de pessoas à sua volta, um dos motivos pelos quais amava Londres. Ali, você nunca está sozinho.

Todavia, naquele instante, sentia-se mais sozinho do que nunca, até mais solitário do que durante a Pás­coa que passara só, na grande casa dos pais, na Escó­cia.

Era sexta-feira à noite. Não, era sábado de ma­nhã.

E, depois de sábado à tarde, provavelmente não teria mais razão alguma para ver Hermione Granger no­vamente.

Enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e continuou caminhando. Não iria dormir, de qualquer modo. E dormir sem Hermione a seu lado era tão exaustivo quanto passar a noite acordado.

_Eu a amo. _Estivera pronto para dizer-lhe aquelas palavras. Pela primeira vez na vida, entregar o coração completamente para alguém, sem querer impressionar, nem cativar, apenas oferecer.

E ela fora embora, dizendo que aquilo havia termi­nado mesmo antes de começar.

O Royal Albert Hall estava iluminado como um bolo de casamento. Kensington Gardens era frio e escuro e ele caminhara por lá com Hermione. Continuou andando pelas ruas tranqüilas de Kensington.

Não fora capaz de confessar seu amor. Por que confessar quando seria rejeitado? Não fazia sentido.

Harry chutou um poste de luz.

Mesmo que quisesse, Hermione não lhe dera a chan­ce de dizer-lhe que a amava. Aparecera no Magnum ao mesmo tempo em que as crianças e focalizara toda a atenção nelas. Então o tratara friamente, recusando-se a ficar sozinha com ele, como quando haviam se conhecido. E aquilo doía.

Seu celular tocou e ele não reconheceu o número na tela. Não era Hermione.

-Alô?

- Harry? - Ele parou de caminhar. A voz era infan­til.

- Danny? - perguntou. - Onde você está?

- Dentro de um carro.

- Qual é o problema?

- Acho que vou ser preso.

- Onde você está? - indagou Harry, praguejando. - Após uma pausa, Danny disse um local ao sul do Tâmisa. - Por que preso? Você roubou o carro?

- Meus amigos. Não sei o que fazer. Mamãe e papai vão me matar...

- E por que acha que está prestes a ser preso?

- Porque a polícia acabou de nos parar - Danny sussurrava agora.

- Tudo bem. Estarei aí assim que possível, Danny. Você foi muito tolo, sabe disso? A competição é ama­nhã, quero dizer, hoje.

- Eles quiseram e não pude dizer não, porque...

- Estou indo. Não faça mais nenhuma tolice.

Harry desligou o celular e, enquanto procurava por um táxi nas ruas vazias, discou outro número. O tele­fone não respondia. Tentou três vezes e sempre caía na caixa postal.

- Alô? - Finalmente Hermione respondeu com voz sonolenta. Ele a imaginou com cabelos despenteados e faces coradas, como quando a acordava para fazerem amor.

- Não desligue - disse ele. - Sou eu. Danny está com problemas e preciso da sua ajuda.

- O que ele fez?

- Roubou um carro.

- Onde ele está? - perguntou ela, ofegante, ao te­lefone.

- Provavelmente a caminho da delegacia policial agora. - Ele viu um táxi e levantou a mão. - Estarei em sua casa para pegá-la em dez minutos.

- Ligarei para os pais dele. Como você sabe sobre isso?

- Ele me ligou.

Houve um grande silêncio.

- Tudo bem. Eu o aguardo - disse ela, terminando a ligação.

Na clara luz da manhã, Hermione observou Danny e os pais entrarem num carro, enquanto Harry estava parado a seu lado na calçada.

Ele conversara pacientemente com os pais do garo­to. Tinha sido magnífico, dando apoio ao menino. Aju­dara a acalmar o pai de Danny, que estava a ponto de explodir de raiva, e amenizara a condenação das tolas ações de Danny com elogio ao talento do garoto e uma oferta de estágio que deixou a família perplexa.

O menino acabou sendo libertado por meio de cus­tódia dos pais. Mas, quando Danny apareceu na sala da espera da delegacia, foi direto para Harry.

- Desculpe-me - murmurou para Harry, alcançan­do Hermione e seus pais com um olhar apologético.

- Diga isso a seus pais.

Havia lágrimas nos olhos do garoto.

- Desculpe-me - sussurrou para a mãe. - Nunca, mais vou fazer isso.

A sra. Williams abraçou o filho.

Hermione notou que Harry afastou o olhar, mas não antes de ver-lhe a expressão. Certamente, estava se identificando com o garoto, pensando em quando era jovem, antes de ter aprendido a esconder seus anseios sob a autoconfiança.

Ela admirou Harry mais ainda porque, em primei­ro lugar, ele não tinha de estar ali. Fora porque Danny precisava dele.

- Que horas são? - perguntou a Harry, na calçada. Por volta das seis?

- Quinze para as seis. Temos cerca de quatro horas até a competição.

- E somente um competidor agora - disse ela tris­temente, desejando que Harry a abraçasse.

- Podemos caminhar por alguns minutos? – sugeriu ele.

Hermione assentiu e eles começaram a descer a rua.

- Você vai realmente aceitar Danny como aprendiz no Magnum quando ele deixar a escola no próximo ano? - perguntou.

- Sim. Costumo cumprir minhas promessas. Con­tinuo tentando dizer-lhe isso, Hermione. - O semblan­te de Harry era severo e cansado.

- Eu sei - disse ela. - Sei que cumprirá. Eu estava apenas... é um grande risco para você.

- Tudo na vida vale a pena arriscar. Danny come­çará de baixo e, se for bom, crescerá na profissão. - Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e suspirou. - Devo muito ao garoto.

- Você deve a ele? - indagou Hermione surpresa.

- Devo a vocês três. Mas devo a Danny especial­mente.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele me ensinou muito com seus erros tolos. Quando me ligou dizendo que tinha ajudado a roubar o carro porque seus amigos queriam e não ousara negar, entendi que Danny queria aceitação a qualquer preço. Preferiu fazer algo que sabia que estava errado a correr o risco da rejeição. Não quero mais ser assim.

Ela já sabia que Harry havia mudado. E sabia que fora uma das causas disso. Tocou-lhe o braço leve­mente.

- Entendo.

- Não acho que você entenda. - Ele parou de cami­nhar e Hermione parou, também, encarando-o. - Hermione, eu amo você.

Ela quase tombou e sentou-se na calçada.

- Você me ama?

- Sim. Amo. - Harry sorriu, iluminando o mundo inteiro por um momento. - Você deveria ver seu rosto. Parece absolutamente trágica.

- Eu não estava esperando por isso.

- Eu sei. - Ele sentou-se a seu lado. - A ironia é: sua reação é exatamente o que eu esperava. Por isso não lhe disse até agora.

Ele continuava a sorrir, mas o brilho havia desapa­recido. O semblante parecia triste. A barba despontava no queixo e escondia a covinha.

Ela não soube o que fazer. Sentia-se confusa.

- Poderíamos ser felizes juntos - continuou ele. -Podemos nos casar e dar um troco para os fofoqueiros da imprensa, e isso seria muito bom, Hermione. Eu a amo tanto.

- Você não está dizendo isso para ser nobre? Por que posso estar grávida?

Ele soltou uma gargalhada.

- Esqueça a nobreza. Estou implorando a você, se não notou. Esta última semana foi uma tortura. Quero tocá-la, abraçá-la, dormir com você, estar a seu lado em todos os momentos. Se estiver grávida, ótimo. Mas é você que eu quero.

Ele acariciou-lhe a mão. Ela não podia pensar quando Harry a tocava, portanto afastou-se.

- Não posso.

- Por que não, Hermione? Seja aluna por um instan­te. Aprenda com Danny. Não jogue fora uma chance de ser feliz porque é mais fácil fazer a coisa errada.

Ela se levantou. Seus ouvidos zuniam, as mãos tremiam.

- Não é tão fácil assim - murmurou. - Você disse que foi uma tortura para você... para mim foi o inferno. Todos os segundos lutando contra o que meu corpo quer fazer, e não posso mais agüentar.

Ele levantou-se também e estendeu-lhe os braços.

- Pare de lutar. Fique comigo. Mesmo que não me ame. Renda-se.

_Mesmo que não me ame. _Ele não sabia nem a me­tade de tudo.

Hermione meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Não posso.

Ele deixou cair os braços estendidos.

- Você quer dizer que não quer.

- A diferença está apenas nas palavras, Harry - dis­se ela, olhando em volta e vendo, pela primeira vez, uma estação de metrô ao longe.

- Vou para casa me arrumar - declarou. - Vejo você às dez.

Jennifer estava tão pálida quanto seu uniforme.

- Danny não está aqui? - sussurrou ela. Hermione abraçou a menina carinhosamente.

- Houve uma emergência e ele não pode competir. Está tudo bem, Jennifer. Você já fez isso diversas vezes. E Danny não estaria perto de você, de qualquer jeito.

Jennifer olhou ao redor da sala, repleta de candida­tos.

- Mas eu esperava que ele estivesse aqui.

A voz era cheia de tristeza, o que causou uma em­páfia imediata por parte de Hermione.

- Você vai se sair muito bem, Jennifer - assegurou-a com uma alegria que estava longe de sentir. - Vamos descobrir seu local de trabalho e checar tudo.

Harry estivera ao lado delas em silêncio, deixando Hermione lidar com o medo de Jennifer, mas agora dera um passo à frente.

- Você tem talento, Jennifer. Vai arrasar. Diga-me o que fará primeiro, tão logo o relógio comece a mar­car o tempo de duração do concurso.

- Começarei com a massa - disse ela num sussurro. Enquanto caminhavam pela sala, uma luz faiscou.

Hermione piscou, vendo os clarões.

Um fotógrafo. A mídia, é claro, pegando o chef, que era uma celebridade, a professora e a menina para a primeira página do jornal.

A expressão de Jennifer era de pânico.

- Massa. Muito bem. Qual é o primeiro passo? - perguntou Harry.

Uma mulher com uma prancheta aproximou-se de Jennifer e começou a questioná-la sobre as regras do concurso, como seria julgada e o que não poderia fazer. Jennifer respondeu por monossílabos.

Harry juntou-se a Hermione. Havia tomado uma ducha e se barbeado, e usava uma jaqueta esporte e jeans, roupas que o deixavam tão elegante quanto se estivesse de terno. Ela podia sentir o perfume de limão da loção pós-barba.

- Espero que ela não fique inibida - murmurou ele.

- As próximas duas horas podem determinar o curso da vida inteira de Jennifer - disse Hermione. - Não a culpo por estar apavorada.

- Se ela estiver apavorada demais, não será capaz de fazer as coisas bem. Cozinhar bem requer flexibilidade e confiança. Era onde Danny se sobressaía. A técnica de Jennifer é melhor, porém estou preocupado.

- Você fez o possível. Ele sorriu melancólico.

- Meu possível, parece não estar muito bom estes dias.

- Competidores, por favor, tomem os seus lugares. Família e amigos, tomem os seus assentos. O concur­so de culinária começará em dez minutos.

Hermione deu um último abraço em Jennifer.

- Acredito em você - sussurrou no ouvido da ga­rota.

- Não sei se posso fazer isso.

- Lembre-se do que Harry falou. Comida é emoção. Ponha seus sentimentos na tarefa. Estou muito orgu­lhosa de você. Assim como seu pai. E sua mãe estaria também.

O pai de Jennifer já estava lá, com Gina a seu lado, ambos conversando sobre carros. Ele dirigia uma ca­minhonete como meio de vida e pedira um dia de folga para ver a competição.

Hermione acomodou-se ao lado de Gina, obser­vando os dois assentos vazios reservados para os pais de Danny. Assim que Harry se sentou ao lado de Hermione, houve outro clarão da câmera.

- Entendo por que certos _paparazzi _apanham - co­mentou Harry.

Hermione sentiu vontade de deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, o que seria natural, mas, em vez disso, pegou o programa e fingiu estudá-lo até a competição começar.

Duas horas cozinhando e depois os juizes experi­mentariam as iguarias. Hermione notou que Jennifer estava quieta em frente ao seu local de trabalho.

- Ela precisa começar - murmurou Harry a seu lado. - Se der o primeiro passo, os demais serão mais fáceis. A pior parte é o início.

Quando Hermione viu que a garota se movia, final­mente, pegando uma tigela, suspirou aliviada.

- Onde está o dançarino de tango galês? - sussurrou para Gina, a fim de se distrair da tensão.

- Ele teve um show de dança em Cardiff. Queria que eu fosse junto, mas falei que você precisava mais de mim.

- Adoro tango - disse Hermione. - Gostaria de conhecê-lo pessoalmente.

- Você conquistou Harry Potter. Ele não flertou mais comigo desde que a conheceu. Se não estivesse tão feliz por você, eu a odiaria por desprover o mundo de tão preciosa fonte natural.

Ela não contara a Gina que seu relacionamento com Harry estava terminado. Quase não vira sua amiga na semana anterior, e tinham outros assuntos a conversar.

- Jennifer Keeling, da Escola Slater. - A voz no alto-falante era alta e clara. - Oi, Jennifer. – A respos­ta da garota era inaudível. - Você é a única aluna do Slater, ouvi dizer - continuou o locutor. - Seu amigo não pôde comparecer. Como se sente representando a escola?

A menina não respondeu. Hermione podia ver o rosto dela ruborizado.

- Acho que posso dizer com segurança que, dos competidores aqui presentes, você é a mais famosa depois que sua foto apareceu no jornal do fim da se­mana passada. Como se sente em ser ensinada por uma celebridade como Harry Potter?

- Harry é maravilhoso - foi tudo que ela pôde di­zer.

Hermione olhou para Harry. Havia um sorriso no rosto bonito. Não um sorriso de convencimento, apenas um sorriso.

Ela sentiu uma irresistível vontade de beijá-lo. Mas conteve-se.

Aqueles eram os últimos minutos que passaria com Harry. Mesmo assim, não podia tocá-lo, quase não podia falar com ele. Seu relógio de pulso dizia que faltava menos de meia hora para a competição acabar. Aproximadamente vinte e seis minutos com Harry e, depois do julgamento, um adeus para sempre.

A menos que estivesse carregando um bebê dele.

Era sábado e sua menstruação devia ter vindo na quinta-feira. Mas já atrasara antes. Estresse podia ter causado o atraso.

Se estivesse grávida, Harry jurou que ficaria com ela. Tinha até falado em casamento. E não porque estava sendo nobre, mas porque a queria mais do que qualquer coisa, porque a amava.

Naquela manhã, Hermione comprara um teste de gravidez na farmácia do bairro, e a mulher que a aten­deu dissera: _"Espero que dê o resultado que você quer, querida", _enquanto olhava para a sua mão esquerda, em que o dedo anelar estava sem aliança.

E como queria que o resultado do teste fosse posi­tivo, pensou quando saiu da loja e escondeu o teste na bolsa, antes de ir para o prédio onde a competição estava acontecendo.

Se estivesse grávida, não teria escolha. Seu futuro surgiria à sua frente num instante. Ficaria com Harry e se casaria com ele. Viveriam juntos e criariam seu filho.

E se não estivesse... Ela agradeceria a Harry e o deixaria para sempre. Então continuaria a levar a úni­ca vida que podia entender. Em cerca de uma hora, seu futuro seria decidido.

- Jennifer está improvisando como nunca a vi fazer. Genial - sussurrou Harry em seu ouvido, radiante.

Hermione colocou a bolsa debaixo de sua cadeira.

As longas pernas de Harry estavam estendidas na cadeira a seu lado. As coxas de ambos quase se tocan­do. Ela lembrou-se do Chanteclér, onde tinha sentido o joelho dele por baixo da mesa como uma onda de eletricidade.

Conhecia cada músculo daquele corpo magnífico, cada fio de seus pêlos distribuídos tão harmoniosamen­te pelo corpo todo. Não podia imaginar conhecer outra pessoa tão intimamente. Ou abrir-se para mais al­guém.

E com quem o filho deles seria parecido? Cabelos escuros, olhos castanhos ou esverdeados? Alto, cer­tamente, mas com uma covinha no queixo? Seria um executivo, um empresário ou um professor?

Os minutos passavam. Ela ouvia Harry, Gina e o sr. Keeling conversando a seu redor, e algumas vezes replicava, mas não sabia do que estavam falando. Em vez disso, estava tentando levantar-se e ir ao toalete, a fim de fazer o teste de gravidez.

O locutor anunciou que o tempo terminara e o jul­gamento começaria. Já era tarde para ir fazer o teste, pois Jennifer havia acabado de cozinhar e estava de pé, olhando-os e pedindo apoio.

Os juizes foram de aluno a aluno, experimentando seus pratos e analisando-os. Faziam anotações em suas pranchetas.

- Jennifer teve um menu mais ambicioso do que a maioria dos alunos - contou-lhes Harry -, mas não sei como os juizes considerarão o fato de ela ter im­provisado e mudado o prato principal, uma vez que o molho desandou. Mas ela foi maravilhosa.

- Você acha que ela vencerá? - perguntou Hermione.

- Pelo menos, ficará entre os cinco finalistas.

Os juizes levaram muito tempo percorrendo os locais de cada competidor e Jennifer estava exausta. Hermione não podia fazê-la vencer. Não podia sequer tornar sua própria vida mais fácil.

Finalmente, um dos juizes pegou o microfone e, depois de um discurso agradecendo a todos os concor­rentes e seus professores, pigarreou e começou a anunciar os vencedores e a comentar seus menus.

O terceiro lugar foi para uma jovem que fez uma comida indiana.

- Danny teria feito melhor - murmurou Harry para Hermione, em tom conspiratório.

O segundo lugar foi para um rapaz sardento que fez uma massa com molho branco.

O juiz parou e esperou que os aplausos cessassem antes de anunciar o vencedor. Hermione olhou para Jennifer. A garota estava tão sozinha, longe deles. Mal era capaz de encarar seus colegas e professoras, ou capaz de erguer a mão para falar em classe, e agora estava encarando um momento que lhe diria se fora bem-sucedida ou se fracassara.

Jennifer levantou o queixo, empertigou-se e voltou os olhos cheios de coragem para o juiz.

Os movimentos eram sutis, invisíveis para quem não a conhecesse e Hermione soltou um suspiro de admira­ção. Mesmo que a menina não ganhasse, ficaria bem.

- Debatemos sobre a vencedora - começou o juiz. - Embora a qualidade do seu trabalho tenha sido clara, alguns de nós estávamos incertos se deveria ganhar. Contudo, acabamos concordando que ela esforçou-se ao máximo em cozinhar e, quando fracassou na pri­meira opção do prato que pretendia fazer, usou a própria criatividade para fazer outro, algo que não pode ser ensinado por nenhum professor.

Hermione quase não ouviu o restante porque Harry passou os braços a seu redor e a abraçou com força, emocionado. Tudo que pôde ouvir no meio da confusão foram as palavras:

- Primeiro lugar, Jennifer Keeling.

- Viva! - gritou Harry.

Jennifer voltou-se para a audiência e, quando o aplauso estrondou pela sala, ela estava sorrindo para o pai.

Era exatamente o que Hermione queria que aconte­cesse. Jennifer havia encontrado sua coragem e pro­vado isso para si mesma.

E Hermione sentiu-se entorpecida.

Aquele podia ser o último momento.

O sr. Keeling irrompeu através da fila de cadeiras, correu para a filha e a tomou nos braços. Gina estava pulando de alegria.

- Com licença - murmurou Hermione para Harry, desvencilhando-se de seus braços e rapidamente diri­gindo-se ao banheiro feminino.

Estava tão nervosa que fez diversas tentativas vas­culhando a bolsa até que achou o teste de gravidez. Seguiu as instruções e então ficou esperando, com mãos trêmulas, o resultado na janela da caixa na qual viera o teste.

Quando a janela começou a ficar azul, não se sentiu menos estarrecida do que se sentira antes.

Vagarosamente, abriu o trinco do reservado do banheiro e saiu do cubículo.

Harry estava de pé diante dela. Os cabelos escuros e o paletó brilhavam no banheiro branco. Ele parecia grande demais para as pequenas pias, os espelhos iluminados das mulheres, mas Hermione queria tanto vê-lo que lhe pareceu natural que ele estivesse ali.

- Qual é o problema? - perguntou Harry, a voz ecoando contra os azulejos.

Ela não pôde falar, então lhe entregou o teste.

- O que significa isso?

- Uma linha azul significa que você não está grá­vida. Uma cruz azul significa que você está.

Harry olhou para a linha azul brilhante. Então olhou para Hermione, vendo as próprias emoções refletidas no rosto de sua amada. E de repente ela não estava mais entorpecida. As lágrimas brotaram sem que es­perasse. Deu um passo à frente, direto para os braços de Harry.

Ele a envolveu. Sua floresta segura, o seu sonho mais bonito. Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas.

- Hermione - sussurrou ele. - Querida, doce Hermione. Isso acontecerá. Você terá um bebê, queira Deus que seja comigo, mas terá. Tudo ficará bem. Eu lhe prometo.

- Eu queria... - Ela não conseguiu terminar.

Era perda demais, tudo de uma só vez. Aquela es­perança, o pensamento do seu bebê perdido por ante­cipação e as lágrimas que nunca surgiram, não em dois anos. Era toda a dor que temera. Estava sentindo tudo que havia lutado tanto para esquecer.

E Harry a estava abraçando, beijando-lhe o topo da cabeça e prometendo que tudo ficaria bem.

Ela aconchegou-se ao corpo que amava, ouviu o coração dele bater e sentiu o tecido da camisa molha­da contra o seu rosto. Pensou na adolescente que acabara de observar encarando seus piores medos e vencendo.

_Esteja aqui agora e para sempre._

- Eu queria um bebê - murmurou. - Com você. -Hermione o abraçou com mais força e ergueu o queixo. - Eu o amo, Harry.

Ele respirou fundo e a encarou.

- Isso é verdade?

- Sim.

- Diga outra vez.

- Eu amo você.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela e aquilo era bonito.

- E você ficará comigo - disse ele. - Por favor.

- Quero ficar com você para sempre.

Ele a beijou e Hermione nunca imaginou que um beijo pudesse ser tão perfeito.

- Vamos nos casar - murmurou Harry -, e então construiremos uma família, juntos.

- Na realidade, é a confiança que importa, não uma aliança de casamento.

- Mas nos casaremos, de qualquer modo.

A porta do toalete abriu-se, e uma mulher de salto altíssimo entrou.

- Oh, meu Deus, desculpem-me! Harry pigarreou, sem graça.

- Esqueci que aqui era o toalete feminino.

Hermione não conseguiu evitar uma risadinha.

- Harry, você percebeu que nosso primeiro beijo foi em um refrigerador e você acaba de pedir-me em casamento em um banheiro de mulheres?

- Você quer dizer que não tenho muito bom gosto? Ela o beijou, cheia de promessas e abraçando a in­certeza. Mais delicioso do que qualquer outro prazer.

- O que faremos em seguida? - perguntou ele.

- Mais tarde, amanhã, contaremos a todo mundo. E depois passaremos o resto de nossas vidas fazendo amor. Mas, agora, vamos comemorar com Jennifer.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Penúltimo capítulos meus amores...o próximo é o epílogo e também o último. Espero que tenham amado este capítulo tanto quanto eu... Que bom seria se todos os finais fossem felizes...hauahuaha

Menos de um dia entre um capítulo e outro...Agradeço mais uma vez a todos que acompanham e comentam...

Queria agradecer um por um..mas no momento fica meio difícil...no último capítulo farei questão de agradecer a todos que comentaram, um por um...

O último capítulo deve vir no dia 14/06...que é quando volto de viagem...

Beijinhos e um bom feriado a todos =)


	14. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Esta é uma fic **sem fins lucrativos**, **adaptada do livro "Delícia" da autora Julia Cohen e da editora Harlequin Books**. Todos os direitos pertencem a autora e a editora, respectivamente.

Os personagens de Harry Potter e cia pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner e Editora Rocco.

**N/A – Chegamos ao final..espero que gostem...**

**Boa Leitura =) /**

**________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**EPÍLOGO**

- Tudo pronto - disse Harry.

Hermione baixou o livro que estava relendo, sobre uma peça de Shakespeare, em preparação para a sua aula do dia seguinte, levantou-se de sua poltrona fa­vorita e foi para a cozinha, atrás de Harry.

Ele havia posto a mesa com velas e flores silvestres, mas a decoração não combinava com ele, alto e sexy, em calça social, uma camisa azul arregaçada para expor os braços musculosos e mãos hábeis. Ela conhe­cia cada cicatriz, cada marca, cada momento da vida dele.

O prato na frente de Hermione era um trabalho de arte. Ouviu o estouro do champanhe se abrindo e, quando ele inclinou-se para lhe servir uma taça, sentiu o aroma do homem que amava, mais sedutor que o aroma da comida que ele fizera.

- É alguma coisa nova? - perguntou ela.

- Danny escolheu o menu em nossa honra e ensi­nou-me como fazê-lo. Ele vem praticando no Magnum a semana inteira.

- O aprendiz está ensinando o mestre, huh?

- Aprendo algo novo todos os dias. No trabalho e em casa.

- E vai ter de aprender a fazer comida vegetariana quando meus pais chegarem aqui para nos visitar. Eles são vegetarianos convictos.

- Sem problema. Aprendo rápido. Por exemplo, eu sabia que iria me apaixonar por você desde o primeiro momento, quando a vi aterrorizando minha galinha.

Ela riu encantada e ergueu a taça de champanhe.

- Feliz primeiro aniversário - brindou.

- Feliz primeiro aniversário, sra. Potter.

- A comida parece deliciosa, mas você não se es­queceu de algo?

- Do quê, meu amor?

- Seu filho não usa garfo ainda.

Ambos olharam para o filho de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, gorgolejando feliz de sua cadeira alta e acenando as mãozinhas para o prato de comida à sua frente.

- Nunca é cedo demais para apreciar um bom pra­to. Não é, Ewan, companheiro?

Harry beijou o filho, pegou o prato dele e colocou a comida no processador.

- Não podemos deixar que ele pense que toda co­mida é triturada e vem em tigelas, não é?

Hermione começou a alimentar o filho, e o pequeno Ewan abria a boca, pedindo mais.

- Vê, ele gosta disso. Tem bom gosto. Acho que vai ser chef, como eu.

- No momento, está mais interessado em se torna nudista, como os avós.

- Há vários benefícios em ficar nu - comento Harry. - Mostrarei a você alguns deles depois que Ewan dormir.

Hermione deu a Ewan outra colherada e olhou para o rosto do marido. Hary estava fitando ambos com uma expressão de prazer e orgulho. Exatamente da maneira como ela se sentia.

- Sim, chef - respondeu e viu o sorriso dele am­pliar-se.

_________________________________________________________________________

**N/A** – Eu não sei quanto a vocês..mas adoroooo finais felizes..ainda mais quando tem uma criança no final...

Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que comentaram e acompanharam esta fic...Tinha prometido a mim mesma que não faria mais adaptações, por achar meio chato escrever uma história cujo enredo não me pertence...Mas esse feriado eu li um livro bem fofo..o qual me encantei...mas não sei se postarei ou não....

Espero de coração que tenham gostado desta fic e sugiram que leiam os livros da Harlequin books, que é a editora que traz para nós, muitos dos livros que viram adaptação com nossos casais favoritos.

Beijos enormes para: **Sprite, 2dobbys, Haruka Taichou, Lidiana Mendes, Angel Cullen Mcfellou, Juru, Fernii, MariZinha, Erica PotterGranger, entre outras que acompanharam a fic...**

**Vejo vocês numa próxima fic??**

**beijinhosss**


End file.
